Remnants of ascension
by Don Orbit
Summary: The end war was over. Amon was defeated. And for the first time in history the Empires of the koprulu sector were in peace with each other. However, the destiny of a tal'darim was the battle. And now that the end war was over he would need to search a new battle. And I guess I don't need to tell you on which planet his jorney led him. To Remnant. (On temporary Hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, Don Orbit here. Well I know I haven't updated my other stories for a while because stuff in real life, but I think I will be able to update something soon enough. So this Story is in my head for quite a while now, so I would like to write it down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY nor Starcraft. Rwby is owned by Rooster Teeth and Starcraft by Blizzard.**

* * *

"test"=normal speech

" _test_ "= psionic speech

'test' = thoughts

* * *

Prologue: Into the void

Two years. Two years since the end war ended and the three species of the Koprulu Sector made peace with each other. The terrans rebuildt their empire, now under Valerian Mengkst, who swore not to be the tyrant his father Arcturus was. With the help of the former rebels Raynor's Raiders the Terran Dominion became a fair and peaceful System. The hero James Raynor however went missing. No one knew where he was. The only Thing that he left was his former mark as a confederal marshal.

The zerg swarm retreated to Char, under their new queen Zagara. The zerg claimed forcefully the systems around char and the during the great wars lost planets. Now remained in their territory. Some say that they just waited for an provocation to unleash terror and destruction once again upon the galaxy. One thing was for sure. They were improving themselves with any second that went by.

The protoss rebuilt their home world Aiur. Hirarch Artanis assembled the survivors of the protoss and started to rebuildt their empire. But like the terrans they had to say goodbye to many things such as the Khala and the caste system. The nerazim who didn't had a home anymore since the destruction of Shakuras, found here a new home. The tal'darim were against an alliance with the other protoss factions and searched for a new home world themselves. However highlord Alarak gave, those who wanted to stay with the other protoss, the one-time Chance to stay on Aiur. The purifiers returned with Cybros to the moon Endion, while a few remained on Aiur to protect their organic brothers.

It was the first time since the end of the brood war, that all three species coexisted without any conflict.

* * *

On a hill close to a rebuildt protoss city was the memorial for the dark prelate Zeratul, who gave his life for the entire galaxy. He was the first one, who discovered the threat by the hybrids and Amon. He was hated by his People, hunted b the sins of his past and yet, he stood against the odds gave all others hope in the darkest hour. His death was truly a tragedy. Especially for his 'murderer'.

Artanis didn't know anymore how many times he went to Zeratul's memorial. Even now after 2 years he blamed himself for his death. No matter what Vorazun, Karax, Talandar or Rohanna said, nothing could ease his burden. It was dusk, when he stood on top of the hill again. He bend down and touched the memorial. On it still rested Zeratul's warp blade, the same one Artanis used in the end war. He closed his eyes, because of guilt and respect. After a while he heard a male voice behind him.

" _I already thought you would be here Hirarch._ " it said. Artanis turned around to see a black and red cloud of void energy dissolve to reveal the speaker. It was a tal'darim protoss. It's sickly pale nearly white skin and bright red glowing eyes could tell that. He wore a black armor like all tal'darim, but it had differences. The base of his armor was a tal'darim zealot, but the shoulder plates had no spikes, they were plain. Also the tal'darim wore cloth to disguise his face, something only the Lenessa nerazim did. He also had armor parts of a blood hunter and wore a cloak like the Lenessa nerazim. His nerve cords were covered with a spiked armor similar to Alarak's. Artanis knew this tal'darim well. His Name was Iarut, he was as old as Artanis and was one of the few tal'darim, which decided to stay on Aiur.

" _Iarut why did you come here?_ " Artanis asked.

" _You know I own Zeratul as much as we all do, but it was him after all, who saved me in this Moebius facility_." he replied. Moebius tried to test the capabilities of a protoss' psionic to control a zerg brood. Iarut had an abnormal high psionic potential, which is why he would be able to control a zerg brood. Moebius wanted that ability for the hybrids, so they experimented on him. Then Zeratul came and freed the templars, which were imprisoned there, but also him.

Iarut looked at Artanis who had risen to his feet again. " _You need to stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't do anything about Artanis."_ Iarut said. _"I don't think Zeratul would have wanted that_."

 _I know about that, but still..._ " Artanis said, when Iarut cut him off.

" _You weren't yourself back there Artanis. Your body was controlled by a being of god-like power. Amon killed Zeratul, not you. Besides, you need to be strong now. There is an entire species that relys you. Now you have to do what he would have wanted you to. That one day all protoss can live with each other._ " Iarut said.

" _And yet, you are leaving us Iarut._ " Artanis said. Iarut had no intentions to stay on Aiur, but not because he disliked the other protoss. It was like when he would become too attached to Aiur, than that attachement would prevented him to grow stronger.

" _I have looked through the archives of Aiur, learned about the traditions of our people, have trained with protoss of all factions and helped to rebuildt our civilization. There is no place on Aiur, where I belong to Artanis. And_ _raising younglings is not something I desire. Also I haven't found someone worthy"_ Iarut said.

 _"You mean there was no one interested in you."_ Artanis said. The truth was that the tal'darim weren't well liked, because they were scavengers and the many conflicts with them caused many casualties. Some on Aiur didn't even want them on this planet. The tal'darim, that joined the daelaam were mostly under their kin, because of that.

 _"However, I came here to say goodbye to Zeratul, before I leave Aiur."_ Iarut said. He walked to the memorial and closed his eyes for a silent prayer. Then when he was finished he walked of to the hangars, followed by Artanis.

* * *

The hangars of Aiur where like the most buildings of the daelaam made of white and gold metal. Here void rays, phoenix and other ships were located, prepared for combat. Iarut had worked on his ship quite a while now.

It was a tal'darim phoenix, but had a few tricks in the sleeve. It had a small cargo bord and a faster-than-light drive. In the front a laser similar to the tal'darim destroyers was installed. It had also a supply of disruption mines, which could deal big damage to groups of flyers. Iarut named it Blade of Bel'shir, because of his home planet.

Iarut was now in the hangar standing in front of the ship. He turned around to Artanis.

" _I'm actually thankful for what you and the others did. And I'm proud to call you friend Artanis."_ He said. _"For that I swear to preserve our traditions."_ He put his hand on his chest, a gesture of respect to the protoss. _"En taro Zeratul."_ With that he used Transit to teleport into the cockpit.

 _"En taro Zeratul. Friend Iarut."_ Artanis said. The engines of the ship started and the black ship shone in a crimson light. Iarut flew slowly out of the hangar not wanting Artanis to be thrown around like a rag doll. Then like a fire red comet, Iarut took of in the night sky, only to disapear with a crimson flash into the void.

* * *

A small summary to Iarut

Name: Iarut

Age: 270 (I checked it... well Artanis' Age since they are both the same age)

Race: Protoss, Tal'Darim

Weapons: Bane blades, psionic blast

Abilities: Cloak - Iarut can become invisible

Psionic powers - Iarut has psionic abilities such as mind reading, psinonic orb and mind blast

Void energy - Iarut was once a blood hunter and has trained this abilities with nerazim. This enables him to use transit and shadow strike.

Bio: Iarut was Born on the tal'darim world Bel'shir in the year 2238. He was not as brutal as his comrades, but he was not less a fighter. Many years later, he became a blood hunter under Highlord Ma'lash. During the second great war, Iarut discovered his immensive psionic capabilities, that allowed him to confuse zerg by ordering some zerg to attack their own brethren. Moebuis captured Iarut and brought him to a facility to obtain this psionic ability and to give it the hybrids. During his time there Iarut realized that the Ascension Ma'lash had promised the tal'darim was a lie. Later the facility was destroyed by the zerg swarm and the dark prelate zeratul. Iarut used this to escape from the facility and allied with Alarak. Together they then allied themselves with the united protoss. On Slayn Iarut became a fully accepted ascendant for Alarak by killing Ma'lash's guardians together with the protoss forces. After the end war, Iarut left the tal'darim in order to get stronger and to help the united protoss regaining their strenght. On Aiur Iarut helped the protoss at the reconstruction of their empire and filled the other protoss factions in the traditions of the Tal'darim. In exchange he trained with the other factions and learned how to use his powers more efficiently. Now he left Aiur, searching for a new battle, somewhere in the void.

* * *

So the prologue is finished. I hope you are already interested in the Story. It will take some time to get things loaded with a bit more Action since in RWBY the Progress in the matter fighting Action was rather slow. Please check out my other stories if you are interested.

Well see you next time


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to my story. It took a while but now another chapter is finished. For the idea there was always a question I couldn't get out of my head. 'If the zerg swarm would need a psionic leader, a protoss would be capable to control a zerg brood itself, right?' And when the tal'darim were introducted in Legacy of the Void I thought to myself: _'They would be perfect for that job.'_ The zerg however will appear later in the story. Sorry ;-;.**

 **Well then let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival on Remnant

 _Three months later_

 _Location: Orbit of Remnant_

The Blade of Bel'Shir just warped out the hyper space in the orbit of a planet with a few continents and a colorless and broken moon. Now the stasis of the ship shut down and Iarut awoke. He actually just told the A.I. of the ship to travel to a sun so Iarut don't need to worry about 'food', but he didn't expect such a view.

" _How long was I out?_ " Iarut asked no one particullar. He checked the ship's System. Two months. He was for two months. He had travelled the Koprulu sector for a month, had seen various planets and even visited the homeworld of the zerg, Zerus. After that he had left the Koprulu sector and used the warp jump to jump in the unknown. But he was interested in the primal zerg. They were individuals, free of a colletive hivemind. And just like among the tal'darim only the strong survives. Because of that Iarut had actually faced a few of them on zerus. It was a bit disappointing that they were mostly even weaker then the zerg of the swarm, but they had something the others didn't have. Identity and the will to fight, while the zerg swarm was made of mindless-slaves. These primals were true hunters. **(1)**

Now enough about the zerg. Right now there was an unknown world right in front of him. He flew with the phoenix through the remains of the broken moon.

 _"What happened here? It looks like some kind of weapon or a meteor had blown the moon into pieces."_ Iarut said to himself. He had seen how the tal'darim used such lifeless rocks as targets when they had tested the weapons of a mothership and those blows were more devastating than that. Then however he noticed something. A rather weak presence he hadn't felt since the fight against Amon.

Darkness. The scource: the planet.

After two years of training and no real fight, with the exception of the primal zerg of course, his tal'darim blood began to boil. He flew a bit closer and activated a cloak around the ship, making it invisible for eyes and scanners. Now he was certain. The planet radiated a big amount of dark energy. The power of hatred, anger and all negative emotions.

" _What could it be that it's presence could be so far ranged?"_ He asked himself and remembered a fight back when he was younger.

 _Flashback Bel'Shir_

 _It was Iarut's first Rak'Shir and he wasn't the challenger. His superior wasn't content with something Iarut had already forgotten and wanted to place an example to all his servants by striking him down in a battle of life and death. Iarut was back there a normal zealot and his superior a blood hunter. They faced each other, ready to end the opposite. The Arena was not as impressive as on Slayn, but the ruin-like arena had it's own charme. Around the two opponents many other tal'darim watched the fight. Iarut had only bad chances of survival. However his superior had refused any help in this battle. He thought Iarut's lack of experience would be his downfall. Then someone yelled from the audience._

 _"Let Rak'Shir commence."_

 _With that both warriors ignited their bane blades and clashed. The blood hunter couldn't run nor hide all he could do was to block Iarut's blows with his scythe. Iarut searched for an opening until he found one and stabbed the blood hunter in the side. A psionic scream rang through the arena, when he swung the scythe at Iarut. The fight went on for maybe 6 more minutes. Then Iarut launched a psionic blast at the blood hunter making him land on his back and let go of his scythe. He tried to get the scythe back but a foot pressed on his back and a blade found it's way deep in the spine of the protoss._

 _"This is your end." Iarut said, when he decapitated the blood hunter._

 _The audience watched the winner rise and the loser fall like during every Rak'Shir that occured._

 _Flashback ends_

Iarut had faced many Rak'Shir since that day otherwise he wouldn't be, who he is today. And every single time he had felt the negativity of his opponents. He then turned his gaze to the planet in front of him. 'The past is something that is behind me. Now is the present and the future.' With this thought he entered the atmosphere of this world. Remnant.

* * *

 _Cave below the planets surface_

Iarut had used the time to fly over the landscape of this world. It was quite beautiful, however he had to land somewhere. He flew over a City on the planet and noted one Thing. Humans. This world was inhabitated by humans, but they didn't seemed to be terrans by the Looks of the buildings and the other technological Advantages. In fact compared to the terran Technology there were parts that would be ancient and other very modern. What was this world? Doesn't matter now he had to find the scource of the negative energy first.

After a while he found on the central continent a cave leading deep down into the planets crust. 3 minutes after he saw a suitable landing spot, a plateau of solid rock on top of another plateau, but high enough so no human could climb that high without any tools. Iarut then stood up and checked his equipment. He wore his bane blade gauntlets and his armor. He had an ascendant helmet, but prefered the face cloth and cloak over his left shoulder he wore.

He then pulled out a small, black hexagonal object with small red crystals on it. It was like a PDA and provided Iarut with the opportunity to communicate with the ship. Also it was also both a hacking and scanning tool. If he would Need informations or scan something for informations this was the first option to gather more intel. **(2)**

With all this checked Iarut used transit to teleport outside the ship. The cave was not even illuminated bythe lights of the ship anymore now that it was cloaked. Iarut had to ignite one of his bane blades to see through the dark. Then began to hover with his psionic abilities over the ground and to search for an exit. The cave system was very wide and it took Iarut half an hour to find an exit.

Now he stood in a green forest. It reminded him of his home on Bel'Shir and a few places on Aiur. It was quite peaceful except of the heavy presence of darkness in the air. He wandered through the forest for a few hours. When he arrived on a clearing, a growl out of a bush made him go in comabt stance. Out the bushes various creatures came. They all had black skin, white bone masks with red markings and red and yellow glowing eyes. Some had only two legs, others had four and a bulky body and others again a slim body. Iarut could already tell one thing. They emmited dark energy like they were made of it. Both sides glared at each other when one of the beowolfs made the mistake to lung at the protoss. In a split second Iarut ignited the bane blades and killed the creature by cutting it in two. Now the other creatures lunged at him as well. First the creeps, 5 of them, then the beowolfs, 3 of them and at last the ursas, 2 of them, making 10 creatures of grimm in total.

Iarut used a psionic orb at the incoming grimm, killing the creeps and a beowolf. Then he dashed at the next beowolf. It tried to slash him with it's claws, but couldn't deal any damage to the psinic shield. Iarut then impaled the creature with his blades, before throwing the corpse at the next beowolf. It dodged, but was quickly killed by a swift blow when the blades of the tal'darim cut the side of it's neck. The ursas, which had watched the fight weren't stupid. They roared at the unknown opponent, hoping to scare it away, but Iarut hold his ground. He then charged, one of the ursas did the same. It tried to swipe him away with it's paw, but Iarut ducked under the blow, giving him free way to attack the torso. With one deep thrust the blade burrowed itself deep in the heart of the grimm. It let out a pained roar, before collapsing on it's back. The last ursa had no intentions to get killed and tried to run.

Well it tried, but found itself lifted in the air by the protoss. Iarut had to confess it was heavy, but not as heavy as a vanguard. He then channeled psionic energy in his hand and released a stream of red lightning at the grimm, which howled in pain. After 3 minutes of constant shocking, what would already turned a human brain into ashes in seconds, he let the now dead creature fall to the ground. Iarut then noted something, the corpse of the creature was evaporating. He turned around and the corpses of the other grimm were evaporating as well. Except of the burned marks on the ground his psionic orb had left, there were no traces of the battle.

" _I'm disappointed to see that they were no challenge, but this is indeed interesting._ " he said to himself. It made him think about the zerg, who would need to consume the essence of other living creatures to evolve, but this creatures were more like the hybrids. They destroyed their own bodies and left no trace of essence. Now that he thought about it, could it be that this creatures were created artificial?

His thoughts were interrupted by a slithering sound. He used transit to teleport a few metres before a giant black snake closed it's jaws where Iarut just stood a second ago. Then Iarut noticed a second presence behind him. It tried to snap at him as well, but Iarut spun around, dogding the attack and delievering a blow at the jaws of the creature. It screeched in pain and winced when the black snake slithered next to it. Now Iarut had enough time to take in the appearance of his enemies, or should he say enemy. The creatures in front of him were actually the two heads of one giant creature. One head was black in color and had a white bony covering with red markings on top of it's head, the the now damaged white one had a covering in a deep gray shade. They had both the same red eyes, many white fangs in their jaws and black forked tongues. No doubt that they were like the creatures he killed before. The blow on the white head had split the jaws on the right side more than it should be possible and left a long red cut between them.

Then the black snake attacked. It shot out, trying to bite the protoss. Iarut then shot psionic lightning bolts at the snake, making it stop it's assault. Iarut then jumped on the head and cut through the nape of it's neck like a hot knife through butter, or so the terrans say. The white head then tried to attack the cloaked opponents as well, but only bit it's own body, when the protoss ran across the snake's body. The king taijitu screeched in pain and trashed around, tried to shake the pest of like an ant that dared to crawl across a human's skin, but the protoss had already reached the mid section of the creature. He jumped of the snake and headed to the 'torso' of the white snake. With a clean cut the snake dropped to the floor. The rest of the body evaporated, but the head was still alive, clinging to what ever of it's life was still in it. Iarut approached the creature and then cut out the covering of the snake, just to torture it more. In the end after 2 minutes of torture the snake died and evaporated like the rest of the body. The covering was scanned by Iarut, before evaporating.

It reminded him of the structure on Artanis' back and of the adept warriors. Like he said he would preserve the traditions of the different protoss factions. This includes the tradition of the nerazim as well. They would cut their prey into pieces and wear them as trophies on their armor. Mostly they would use hydralisk side-jaws or other zerg bones, but now they had to use bones of normal animals. And since the corpses of these creatures were not willing to stay and decay like normal creatures would and just evaporated, he had to use their parts as models for synthetic replicas. However now he needed to find a safe place to rest. It was getting dark and Iarut had no intention to fight these creatures in the night. He activated his invisibility and continued to wander.

The sun was setting when he arrived at a field of ruins with some kind of an old temple or fortress, which was buildt on a cliff. Some of the bridges were destroyed so he hadn't to worry that much about intruders. He entered the temple and began to study it with his blade as a light source. He went deeper and deeper in the temple, while outside the sun completly set and the light of his bane blade became from the outside nothing, but a red ember.

* * *

 _Old temple ruin_

The ruin was bigger than someone would think. It was build in the cliff itself. Now Iarut could only ask himself how the humans did this. The technological advancements were high developed, not as high as the protoss of couerse, but still this structure looked like it was built centuries ago. On the walls were drawings in the stone. Iarut looked over them. They showed a mass of these creatures with bone masks clashing with humans and something else humanoid, he couldn't identify yet, fighting and killing them in progress. Then on another drawing the people seemed to worship something like a crystal. On another picture the humans had weapons with such crystals and fought back against the creatures of darkness. Yet this pictures gave him more questions then answers. What happened to the moon? Where did these creatures come from? And what did the people worship there?

It just didn't make any sense. Iarut was now in a small hall with a small entrance, a storage room he presumed. Then he glanced at his device. It projected a blue holographic screen and showed that it had received something earlier. He actually was suprised to receive the signal of an Information network here out of all places. The device had send out disrupting signals to other technical devises when it buildt a connection to the network due the cameras in the forest. Iarut had noticed them during his walk and ddestroyed a few with psionic energy, but it was just a waste of time. He had seen a town on his way here, maybe he was able to hack into the network and get more intel about this world. A second later he tipped a few times on the holographic screen and he was in. 'Humans, always depending on technology, but unable to secure it.' he thought. It was true that humans sometimes had very complex systems to secure their Networks, but a protoss A.I. could hack it in the matter of seconds. The reason the protoss didn't in the war were first, their honour as warriors and second, the pile of useless informations in their Network such as pictures of cats etc. One last time he glanced at the entrance of the hall he had entered. 'No signs of this creature or any other intruders.'

Then he glanced back at the device in his Hand and started to search for something useful. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **(1)** \- I really liked the primal zerg. They will take part in the story later, just as the regular zerg. Also the primal zerg and the tal'darim both showed a similarity by being beings in a darwinism social system.

 **(2)** \- It is basically a protoss version of the scroll.

* * *

 **And this was the second chapter of Remnants of ascension. Hope you enjoyed it. I will appreciate any Kind of advise and critic, so please write them in the reviews.**

 **Then until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally another chapter is finished. It took some time, but it's finished. Also I apologize that the story will only develop slowly and that the zerg will still have no appearance in this chapter, but RWBY took long as well to become a more combat filled series than just the lifes of four unlikely high school girls in a dorm. No hate I still like RWBY.**

 **Well enough of the introduction let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Interfere in the Initiation

After a long time of searching, Iarut had found various informations about this world. The language was the same as the terran's so the device had no problem with translating. The planet was apparantly called Remnant and had only 4 human nations. Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral. Except for a few small Settlements, these were the only cities on the planet's surface. The reason were the creatures he had encountered before, the creatures of Grimm. Soulless monsters that only existed to kill humans. No one knew where they came from or how they are still coming into being, but they do. For what Iarut saw and fought were called beowolfs, creeps, ursas and a king taijitu. It was difficult for the humans to investigate those creatures because they evaporated after death and, when captured, just died. For Iarut it was almost like fighting the zerg swarm and that made him think. The grimm didn't show any kind of organisation and are divided in many species, yet they fight as one. Could it be that they were controlled by an hive mind?

He had noted another population of sentient beings on the planet, the faunus. Human like beings with traits of mainly mammals and extended senses, depending on what kind animal they were related to. They had fought once in a war for their own rights, but were still discriminated. Iarut could only shake his head about that. It seemed like, despite the common threat all around them, humans had still this universal trait of stupidity, when they had expirienced peace for too long. When they didn't had an enemy to point their weapons at, they pointed them at themselves. In the Koprulu sector all races had to unite against Amon to defeat him, despite their past or conflicts with each other. Iarut continued to read. apparantly a organisation called the White fang, which once demonstrated peacefully for the rights of the faunus, was now a terrorist organisation and spread the gap between the humans and faunus by being murderous and violent. Instead of equality with the humans they wanted dominace.

Another thing, it seemed like the energy source of this planet was called "Dust" and was used in every kind of technology on this planet. It was like the khaldarim crystals the xel'naga gave the protoss. But most of all, it was an effective weapons against the cratures of Grimm. The so called huntsmen and huntresses were trained in young age to become the guardians of this world. According to a map Iarut was close to the biggest combat school on Remnant called Beacon. It was almost amusing for the Tal'Darim. He remembered his training as a youngling. In a few years the younglings were shaped into weapons of the chain of ascension. Already 40% of them died in battles with each other. Who couldn't become a weapon was worthless. Iarut had survived and killed without question to ascent, until Amon betrayed them.

Still the humans used dust to fight each other in something they called the "Great Wars", leaving thousands of humans and faunus dead and wide areas destroyed. Compared to the great wars in the koprulu sector it was already nothing. During the Great Wars and the brood war, billions of protoss and terrans died. The zerg could reproduce in hours, but had lost a few battles too. Also during their wars entire planets were destroyed, so watching over the number of casualities didn't made the Tal'darim flinch. However one fact made Iarut pity the people of this world. Dust apparantly lost it's power when leaving the atmosphere of the planet, which is why space travel was impossible with their current resources. When a planet was lost back in the koprulu sector the races had to move on and colonise another one, but the people here had not he option.

" _So they are not as developed as the terrans. What a primitive state for such advanced beings._ " Iarut said to himself. He had spendt a bit too much time with Alarak, what influenced his view on "lower life forms". His thoughts however were interrupted by a loud screech that echoed through the entire ruin. Iarut didn't felt a presence in the temple, but the concentration of dark energy was increasing. He deactivated his device and put it back in his armor, ignited his bane blades and used void energy to cloak himself, while advancing towards the entrance.

* * *

When he came outside he saw two giant grimm around the ruins. One was a deathstalker, a giant scorpion like creature and the other one a giant nevermore. While looking at the four-eyed crow Iarut couldn't help himself, but to think that it's mask would be a good hunting trophy. What suprised him more were the eight people that fought the creatures. They were pretty young and wielded transforming weapons for both long range and close range combat. He began to analyse the young ones.

The smallest was a girls with a red and black dress, a red hood and red and black hair. She wielded a sniper/scythe hybrid that was much bigger then herself. The next one a white haired girl with a single pony tail and wearing something, what seemed to be a white dancing dress. She wielded a rapier and shot blasts of Dust at the crow. Iarut however noticed a faint scar next to her left eye. The next one was a black haired girl with a black and white dress and a black bow resembling cat ears. Iarut took a quick look in her mind, finding out that she was indeed a cat faunus. The last one fighting the crow was a blonde girl with brown shorts and a yellow tank top, revealing a big part of her... upper chest area. Iarut groaned mentally 'What is it with terran females and their obsession for their chests?' he couldn't understand it.

On the other side another group of four people fought the deathstalker. One was a blonde boy with a knight armor chest plate and a sword and shield. Iarut could already tell, that he may had talent in coordinating the group, but in a fight he would only last for about a minute. The next one was a girl with red hair and a spartan-like armor. She wield a spear and shield, but much more profesional than her companion. Then a boy in green was sent flying in one of the stone pillars. He wore a green top and blue pants and wielded gauss pistols, it seemed, like the terran reapers, but those had blades. The last one was a girl with orange hair and a White top with a heart shaped cleavage. She had a grenade launcher/war hammer hybrid, which she used to send her companions flying away from the cliff and the deathstalker into the canyon.

Iarut watched the whole battle from one of the massive stone pillars and was actually impressed to say at least. No wonder they were trained in the academies. Such individuals would be perfect elite soldiers. But to send basically younglings into battle was something both the terrans and all protoss factions, even the Tal'Darim looked down at. He then watched how the Girl quartet sent the nevermore in the cliff side and pinned it down. When they build a giant sling shot Iarut could her their conversation.

"Do you think you can make the shot?" the red one asked the white one.

"Can I?" she replied. 'Powerful, but arrogant.' Iarut mentally commented.

"Can you?" 'Childish.'

"Of course I can!" she shouted back, before sending the red one flying with a black glyph. The girl unfold her scythe and trapped the crows head between the cliff and the scythe's blade. The withe one swung her rapier upwards, creating more glyphs, which the scythe wielder used to run upwards the cliff with incredible speed. Then on the ledge she managed to cut the crows head of and landing on the cliff in a pose.

"Wow..." was all the blonde boy said, when everyone looked at the girl, whose cape seemed to emitting rose petals, which were swirling in the wind. Iarut then noticed something about her. A great power slumbering inside her, ready to be released and to destroy her enemies. It reminded him of the now destroyed Khala, the bond of every memory, thought and emotion of the Daelam, before it needed to be destroyed in the war. Yes, she was very interesting. When one day her power would awake it's fullest she would be a worthy opponent. Then however he felt another big grimm approaching. From the cliff the girl stood on. With a screech a second nevermore came crashing down at the now lone huntress-in-training. It was smaller then the first one ,but still big enough to swallow the girl as a whole. The girl manged to jump of the cliff, but she tumbled through the air and the nevermore followed.

"RUBY!" the blonde brawler yelled. The crow opened it's beak to eat the Young girl, when something like smoke came out of nowhere. A four fingered hand came out, grabbed the girl and soon she was engulfed with some red and black smoke. Just in the moment the beak closed the smoke and the girl disappeared. Now everyone was confused, when the smoke appeared again on the bridge between the girls trio and the temple. What the students saw shocked them.

* * *

Ruby had her eyes closed tightly and hugged her Crenscent Rose like a plush toy when she noticed that she didn't fell anymore. She then opened one of her eyes to see she was above the ground, but not falling. Something hold her. She then turned around to see something she would call later 'totally awesome'.

The being had white skin, burning red eyes, gazing a the nevermore, and a long pony tail covered in a jagged and spiked steel armor. It wore a face cloth, but Ruby could already tell by the angle she looked up that it didn't possess a mouth. The being was covered in a jet black armor with a red cloak over the left shoulder. The hands had four digits and were covered in black gauntlets with red gems on them. The feet had two digits and the legs were bended in a way she hadn't seen yet at an animal. There was a moment of awkward silence when she realised her position. It hold her with an arm around her waist, pressing her to it's chest.

"Eh... excuse me? Can you put me down?" she said blushing. The protoss then turned it's eyes at her, before letting go of her. Rubby landed a bit uncomfortable since the creature in front of her was about 2.5m high and she was pretty small. The protoss however didn't seemed to bother, when an outraged nevermore came right at it. Then red lightnings cracked around it's hands and streams of electricity were released at the grimm, which now screamed in pain and crashed in a few pillars, before stabilising again. Then Iarut used transit to appear over the creatures's head. Then he ignited his bane blades (earning stars in the eyes of a certain weapon maniac) and slashed them over the four eyes of the nevermore. It screamed again, but the taldarim wasn't done yet. He slashed over the avain's body and cut through feathers, muscles, flesh and bones, leaving deep cuts.

Then he teleported on a still standing stone pillar. The nevermore, even when blinded and wounded, sensed the tal'darim and charged at him. Iarut then used his psionic energy to create a shock wave (similiar, but weaker than Alarak's version) that ripped the grimm apart by the cuts he had left on the bird. The body parts and the blood evaporated even before they could make contact at with the ground. He turned to the students, who looked at him totally bewildered. Even if they didn't say anything, he could sense the fear and respect they felt in this moment. Then he dissolved in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Weiss asked the oblivous, but knew no one had the answer. Not even Ruby.

* * *

The cliff over emerald forest (you know with the jumping pads)

On the cliff to emerald forest Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin looked at the screen shocked as well. They had presumed that it was some new kind of grimm, judging by the color sheme, but this was very unexpected.

"Headmaster, what should we do about this?" Glynda asked.

"We wait for the students to return. They have finished their Initiation. After that we will see how things unfold. But for now" he looked from the tablet in his hands to his coffee cup he had dropped. "it would be nice if you could get me another cup of coffee." he finished. Glynda then walked of, while Ozpin smiled. He loved to mess with Glynda, even in situations like this. But this of course was a big discovery. He had to brief the other teachers in as well.

* * *

Beacon

After the official intitiation and the revealing of the teams everything became quite in Beacon. All except for a certain alien. Iarut had infiltrated Beacon with his invisibility to learn more about this world. He wandered through the halls and thought to himself. 'Why did I safe her? Was it because of the promise to Artanis? How could I've done something so stupid?' The Daelam had the tradition to help others in need, but why did he had to blow his cover? Was it maybe because the girl and her power? That it would be a waste to let her die right there and then? Iarut couldn't grasp the subject. He however had something from it. He had read the girls memories and thoughts. The name was Ruby Rose, an odd name for an human, was 15 years old, her scythe had the name Crenscent Rose and had an undying love for cookies. Her mother, Summer Rose, died as an huntress, so it's her dream to become an huntress herself. Her older half-sister Yang was the blonde girl Iarut had seen earlier and had a very Close relationship to her sister.

In the few seconds Iarut had hold the girl he had learned everything about her. Iarut didn't really understood her behaviour. According to her memories her mother died several years ago. That she died in battle was honorable, but also proved her weakness. It was hard to lose someone you cared for, even Iarut knew that, but it was like Ruby didn't accept the ruth that her mother was dead because of her own weakness.

Then he saw someone in the halls. A pale blonde, glass-wearing woman with a white top, dark pants and a dark purple cape, carrying a pot of coffee. Iarut allowed himself to read her mind as well. Glynda Goodwitch, middle-aged huntress and combat teacher in Beacon. When he dug deeper he saw something disturbing. She was on the way to the headmaster Ozpin, one of the strongest huntsmen on Remnant, to discuss with him and her colleagues about the unknown life form that safed Ruby Rose. Iarut then silently followed the woman into an elevator, which they used to reach the office on the highest tower. It was easy not to get detected since he was a blood hunter once and had trained with the Nerazim on Aiur.

'How classy for humans.' Iarut thought.

They had reached their destination. The room was surrounded with turning and clicking gears over and under the office. It was like a clock. At the end of the room was a large window in front of a wide holographic table. At the table Ozpin sat with a mug of coffee as usually. Across the table were three chairs, two of them for the the staff members sitting on said chairs. Peter Port a veteran huntsmen with gray hair and a big mustache, that loved to tell his students bombastic 'tales' from his past. Iarut tried, but found no lie in them. Either he really did what he said he did or he believed that he did those things. The second one was a green haired man with round dull glasses, which didn't allowed anyone to see his eyes. Bartholomew Oobleck, that was the only Thing Iarut could grasp in the short time, since his thoughts were so fast that they were swarming around his mind like a swarm of interceptors.

"Ahh Glynda. Good that you could make it." Port said.

"Safe it for later Peter. We have buisness to do." Goodwitch said dryly when she put the pot of coffee at the table. Iarut looked at her. She had the same personality as Selendis.

"This is true, but please sit down." Ozpin said. Glynda did as said and Iarut stood in the shadows of the room a bit away from the table. "Now you may wonder why I did asked you to come here at such a late hour."

"Well, yes. What is so important that you need us at a time like this?" Oobleck said faster than he thought.

"Because None of our students should see this." He pressed a few fields on the table and a holographic screen was projected in the air. It was a video of Iarut first saving Ruby from the second nevermore and than turning it to fried chicken. After the video, everyone, minus Ozpin and Glynda, was shocked. "I don't know what this is, but it doesn't seemed to be a grimm." Ozpin broke the silence.

"But what is it then?" Port asked.

"By the look of it's anatomy and the design of the weapons it could be an weaponised grimm." Oobleck said.

"Oh please in your dreams." Then the two male professors began to argue about the origins of the unknown creature.

"ENOUGH!" Glynda shouted at her colleagues when she couldn't take it anymore and slapped her weapon, a riding crop for an unknown reason, against her palm, making the other teachers even Ozpin shiver in fear. "Right now something unknown is close to our academy and saved one of them. Still we cannot tell if it's hostile or not."

Ozpin then took a sip of coffee and stood up. "She's right until we cannot say it's hostile we won't interfere. Important is that we won't tell anyone about this matter. Just the fact that the powers of this being turned a nevermore of this size into ashes is proof enough to say that it is indeed powerful. If Atlas or the White Fang hear about this, they will do anything to obtain this power." Ozpin thought about his friend James Ironwood. He was quite... idealistic, believing that Atlas couldn't be defeated by anything. However because he cared about the lifes of his soldiers he did various researches to obtain more fire power.

"Well what do you suggest headmaster?" Glynda asked. Now the teachers stood infront of their headmaster, listening to his next words.

"We will try to communicate with this being. It seemed to be intelligent. Until then we won't tell any person outside this room about the matters we discussed tonight, understood?" he said.

"Understood."

"Understood."

"Understood."

" _I agree_." then a voice said inside their heads. Immediatly everyone was in combat stance and looked around to spot the source of the telepathic voice.

"Who's there?" Glynda demanded, looking around. Even if she would never admit it, Iarut could already tell that she was close to panic.

Then out the shadows of the gears, Iarut stepped out. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

 **And** **cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I still had some stuff to do, so be excited for the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time again. And about Ruby blushing: it's not a RubyxOC Pairing! It's just that it's very awkward and embarrasing when someone is wrapping his/her hand around someone else's waist. Am I right?**

 **'Til next time then goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don Orbit: Hey guys, Don Orbit here. Thanks for the encourages to continue writing the story. I'm a bit tied up in the Moment with the other stories and the web novel of Overlord I still need to read it through the first volume, so I can continue writing. But that's not important right now.** **Please don't be disappointed when this chapter isn't so good as the previous.** **Anyway thank you for supporting this fanfic. I will try to do uploades more recently, but it will take time.** **Well then, let's get started with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounters of the third kind

Ozpin had seen many things in his life. Grimm, humans, faunus. He had experienced the great wars of the human nations on Remnant and some of his decision he regretted deeply. But right now he and his colleagues stared at the probably weirdest and most impressive beings on Remnant, scratch that in whole existence. The same being that saved Miss Rose in the Initiation had infiltrated Beacon academy and even managed to enter his office without anyone noticing it. In natura it looked a bit more intimidating then on the video, but that was unimportant now. He had enough time to anayse it from the black armor to the white scaly skin and the facecloth over the mouth. However he felt something beside the feeling of awe.

Fear. This being was with no doubt dangerous and armed. Compared to their weapons Glynda and himself may had a chance to take it out in battle, but what about Peter and Bartholomew? They had no weapons with them and were nothing compared to this thing, that fried a nevermore with it's bare hands!

Speaking of Glynda, she was afraid as well, but tried to not show it, however her hand around the crop trembled.

Iarut however found it almost amusing that she tried to remain cool in front of her superior, but one thing was quite disturbing. She pointed her weapon right at him. For every protoss, no matter which faction, that would be a declaration of a battle. But since he didn't want to go on a planetary genocide he would try to reason. As a tal'darim of course. He then Held one of his hand up and with a little use of his psionic powers the crop flew right in his hand, before letting it drop to the ground. Everyone of the teachers was shocked at this, especially Glynda since her semblance was telekinesis and it felt like someone bound goliath at it and let it charge in the opposite direction from her.

Ozpin was stunned as well, but then reached for his cane and dashed with incredible speed at the tal'darim. But Iarut could already tell his movements and ignited his bane blades, when he charged at his opponent as well. Ozpin noticed that and activated his shield. A dome of green sparking energy enveloped him, making him feel a bit more safe in the moment. His calm expression vanished immediately, when the bane blades of Iarut cut through the shield like a knife through butter **(1)**. Ozpin than did a backflip to gain more distance between him and the protoss. He then tried to hit him with a barrage of quick hits making himself become a green blur. For a mindreading alien however every movement of Ozpin's cane was predictable and the force of the hits wasn't enough to penetrade his shield. Then Iarut grew tired of playng around and did something what greatly shocked everybody in the room.

He grabbed Ozpin's cane with his hands during the barrage. The groaning sound of the cane and the cracking of lightning got Ozpin out his trance, but too late. Iarut send him flying with a psionic blast against his table. The hit itself wasn't that hard, but the psionic energy had dealt big damage to Ozpin's aura. Iarut of course did that on purpose. He wanted to finish this fight as quick as possible. Then he spoke up.

 _"And you are one of Remnants greatest huntsmen? What a disappointment. Ithought you would provide mor of a challenge."_ he taunted, when he threw the now dented cane and the crop back to their owners. Glynda wanted to reach for her crop, when Iarut continued. _"There is no need for such primitive weapons, staff of Beacon academy."_ Iarut said, however his voice resonated inside their heads. _"You wouldn't even stand a chance against me with your weapons."_ The staff was looking around for the scource of the voice, only to find nothing, but the black armored protoss.

"What? Did you just spoke?" Glynda asked still unsure if it wasn't her imagination.

 _"You're right about that Glynda Goodwitch and I can asure you I'm not a product of your imagination."_ Iarut said, stunning the huntress. _"But you and Ozpin thought about attacking me and I would like to prevent unnecessary conflicts. But that requires that you know your place. Your kind surely has problems with this matter when it comes to understand their place."_ Iarut said.

"Place?" the Oobleck asked.

 _"Yes, your species is young and primitive, no matter which planet you inhabit. But that is irrelevant."_ he said, while walking towards the teachers. _"As for who I am. I'm Iarut, former ascendant of the tal'darim. I am a protoss, firstborn of the gods."_ he introduced himself. Immediatly the protoss could feel the questions that swarmed in their heads, especially Ooblecks.

"And how do we make sure that we are not just seeing things and you're not just some illusion?" Peter said, only to receive a stern look from the tal'darim.

 _"A collective illusion? That would be very unlikely, esapecially after I rescued that student of yours. But you_ _can be sure about one thing."_ Iarut then teleported in front of Mr. Port, ignited one of his bane blades and slashed at him, only for the blade of energy to stop mere millimetres from his neck. Peter stood their totally paralysed and not even dared to flinch when his eyes saw the red blade. That all happened, while the staff didn't even had enough time to move a muscle. _"Should you ever point a weapon at me, you can make your last prayer, because I won't hesitate to kill you."_ Iarut finished as he deactivated the bane blade. _"However since you aren't a threat, I won't kill you."_

"Then why should we trust you? After all you just attacked us with no reason." Glynda said clearly angry.

"Glynda, I think it's not the best to enrage him even more." Ozpin said with some efford. The blow of Iarut made it hard for him to speak.

 _"You are wrong Ozpin. I'm not angry or irritated at all. I merely show you where your place is."_ Iarut said. He really spent to much time with Alarak. _"And as for attacking you with no reason, it was you who attacked first. I only disarmed Miss Goodwitch to prevent such a situation."_

"Well it didn't work." Glynda said, only earning a glare by the tal'darim, but she hold her ground. If she would have been born as a tal'darim she would probably belong to the higher blood hunters. She would have been a fine tal'darim.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind to tell us something about you and your kind." Ozpin said.

 _"It would be a waste of time to explain everything to_ _you_ _."_ Iarut said, when a glint of dissapointment crossed all their minds. Deep down their minds, they wanted to know about what he meant with 'other planets inhabited by humans', 'gods' etc. _"Instead you shall see the truth."_ The staff was confused when Iarut's eyes seemed to glow in a brighter shade of red until it enveloped their whole perception.

* * *

The staff opened their eyes to find themselves staring at a clear night sky, but something was different. The stars were so much closer then ever before. They realised that they floated in space. Then a voice interrupted their thoughts.

 _"Impressive, isn't it?"_ Iarut said, when he appeared out of nowhere out of a smoke cloud.

"Where are we?" Oobleck asked.

 _"You are in Ozpin's Office, but I used my psionic abilities to show you the truth."_

"Psionic?" the staff was confused.

 _"Yes, I guess you already noticed it."_ Iarut said, when he removed the face cloth, showing the plain white sclay skin. _"We protoss do not possess such primitive communication organs such as vocal cords or mouths. We use telepathic to communicate with each other."_ he then put the face cloth back on. _"Don't worry, this will take in reality just a few seconds. After it your questions shall be answered."_

With a white flash the night sky was replaced with a white room with drawings of weird looking octopus-like creatures. It were the drawings from Ulnar Artanis and Kerrigan saw. Thanks to Artanis they were in the archives on Aiur now and because Iarut filled the protoss in about the tal'darim he was able to get the ancient drawings as well.

"What are these?" Ozpin said in total awe.

 _"These are the xel'naga. The sheperds of life. They were the first. Everytime a universe comes into being their will would manifest itself in a physical form. Should it be destroyed their will would return back in the void. Their purpose was to support the life and to give in many universes on many worlds life to various species. But they never interfered directly in the cycle. In the end two species would prove themselves as worthy."_ Iarut explained.

"Worthy for what?" Glynda asked.

 _"One species the purity of form gifted with enormous psionic potential and the other the purity of essence, with indomitable spirit capable of great change. The xelnaga watched civilisations rise and fall, until the two destinied species would arrive. Then their elderst would give their lifes and bestow their essence. Then purity of form and essence would be reborn as a new xel'naga."_ Iarut finished.

"So the whole universes are just there for their reproduction cycle?" Peter asked a bit disappointed in the fact that everything was just for these gods and the humans themselves were probably just a gone-wrong experiment.

 _"It was, until they were betrayed by one of their own."_ Iarut said as the drawings disappeared and made way for the orbit of a planet with green continent and blue oceans. The only differences to Remnant were the different continents and the whole moon, which was orbiting around the planet. The fact of seeing a whole moon sent the teachers almost over the edge. _"Behold, Aiur. Birthplace of the protoss. Here the dark god Amon broke the cycle."_

Then a massive shadow towered over the group. They turned their heads upwards, only to see a great war carrier, escorted by other smaller ships like scouts and shuttles. The humans could only gape in awe. _"Amon changed us and uplifted us to the purity of form._ _Our empire was once the protector of this part of the galaxy for many millions of years._ _"_ Iarut changed the location to the planet Slayn. _"After Amon and his servants left Aiur he brought a few of us to Slayn, where the tal'darim emerged. We didn't took part in the brickerings of our brethren, for we ascended."_ The picture changed on another planet. This one was covered in jungles and vulcanic craters drew themselves like veins over some regions of the planet. _"This is Zerus. After Amon left he uplifted the native zerg to the purity of essence. He bound them to a collective will, without an identity they became his mindless servants, the swarm. With it Amon killed the xel'naga. But he was pushed back in the void, where he killed the remaining xel'naga. After that the protoss declared war to the zerg, for we didn't know about Amon and the xel'naga were gods to us."_ Iarut said.

With another flash of light the group was now in front of a desert planet. _"249 years ago, your kind entered the region of space where we and the zerg lived. It was a Computer malfunction that led the four prisoner transporters to three planets which became later the core worlds of the terrans. You proved yourself as an eager species, when it Comes to the matters of survival. However 6 years ago the zerg tried to overrun all life in the sector. They attacked the planets Chau Sara and Mar Sara and would have killed everyone in the sector if the protoss hadn't done something about it."_ With that a few carriers appeared out of nowhere and started to burn down the planet's surface, making it a lifeless rock unable to support life any longer. It was a horrible sight for the teachers to see a whole planet destroyed in what seemed a few moments. Iarut felt their discomfort and liked it. They should feel the despair of their situation should they ever try to declare war to the protoss. Those carriers were of course weaker than the current ones, but Iarut wouldn't tell them that. He changed the scenery to the battle of aiur.

The planet was now swarmed by hundred now hundreds of thousands of insect like monsters such as mutalisks, guardians and leviathans, which made the grimm look in comparesion like a bad excuse of monsters. _"In the end our homeplanet fell and the protoss had to unite as one, despite their conflicts on the distant and dark world of Shakuras, far away from Aiur. We tal'darim however didn't care about their fate."_ Iarut said. _"Then 2 years ago, after our second great war, we all unified as one to fight our real threat, Amon, who tried to destroy every living being in the universe with his artificial protoss-zerg hybrids. This was the end war."_ The scene changed to Iarut's own encounter with a reaver hybrid. The appearance of the hybrid alone inflicted fear in the hearts of the humans. Iarut, in his memory, slashed one of the tendrils off and then sliced at the legs of the abomination. It roard in pain when it fell forward and slashed with it's claws at the tal'darim. Iarut was sent flying a couple of meters, before he regained balance and disappeared, only to attack the hybrid from many sides with neck breaking speed and surgical precision cutting, through the arms and tendrils. He eventually cut the hybrid's head off. With a final roar of pain, the hybrids body evaporated into nothing and an explosion of psionic energy.

Then the scenery changed at the united assault of the three species of the koprulu sector against Narud, the last of the xel'naga that followed Amon. Terran marauders and marines charged towards a void behemoth alongside protoss zealots and stalkers and zerg roaches and hydralisks. _"In the end, Amon_ _was defeated_ _and the end war was over. Ever since our three races are in peace with each other. If we didn't stop Amon back there he would have destroyed all of us and sooner or later you as well."_ Iarut finished his history lesson.

* * *

The teachers found themselves back in the office, but where totally shocked to say anything. When Ozpin glanced at the clock just 2 seconds had passed. Iarut still stood in front of the teachers.

 _"Now with the xel'naga dead, the universe doesn't have it's purpose anymore. Instead we are free to choose our actions."_ Iarut said.

"Then why did you came to remnant?" Ozpin asked, as he walked back to his seat and took a sip of his coffee. "After everything I saw your kind is much more advanced than ours. Why would you come here?"

 _"You are right, but I'm a tal'darim. We lived only for the purpose to serve Amon. I live for the fight. Without a battle, a war my life is meaningless."_ Iarut said. _"I have travelled the void for a long time but found no challenge so I took off in the unknown regions of space. I found your planet by hazard. I only decided to investigate it, because it radiates an enormous amount of negative energy. You know that a war is coming soon."_ Iarut said to Ozpin, stunning him once again.

"And what would you do if that is the case?" Ozpin said, trying to remain calm.

 _"Don't get this wrong Ozpin. While I gave you a lesson in history I saw in your memories the pathetic excuse of a history of this world. It's almost amusing in what you are believe in. 'Mankind came out the dust, innovative, creative?' Your kind of primates is nothing, but a result of evolution like all other species and anything, but innovative and creative. Only few of you possess such abilities. You are just foolish and self-destructive. Maybe it was just another carrier of prisoners that brought you to this world."_ Iarut said. _"I will not take a side in this war, but I will fight, because I'm confident there is a worthy opponent on this planet. So don't think of me as a weapon or an ally in this conflict. I fight only for the fight itself and I listen to no one than myself. Should Aiur need my help while I'm here, I wouldn't hesitate a second to leave this planet to be devoured by the grimm."_ Iarut then turned to the other teachers. _"Are there any other questions?"_ he asked. All teachers, even Ozpin, raised their hands.

"What are the tal'darim like as a society?" Glynda asked, while adjusting her glasses.

 _"All tal'darim are born as warriors in the chain of ascension. Amon was on the top, but with his death highlord Alarak is now the highest member of our Society, followed by the ascendants. Everyone is born at the bottom of the chain. But there is a chance to ascent. Through blades and blood, we fight in a sacred ritual called the Rak'Shir, a fight of life and death. The winner of this fight keeps his position or ascents to the position of the loser, when he was in a higher position. The loser's life then is forfeit. The only ones that don't count in the chain are the younglings"_ Iarut explained.

"You mentioned that you are a former ascendant. How many times did you kill in this Rak'Shir to get this position?" Port asked shocked.

 _"I took part in the Rak'shir countless times. Sometimes I was challenged, other times I challenged others, but they all fell to my blades. As for being a former ascendant, alarak gave all tal'darim a once-in-a-lifetime chance to join the other protoss factions. In fact I'm older than the all of you and still considered young for my kind."_ he chuckled at the last part. (Yes, protoss can chuckle.)

"You must be kidding. You can't possibly be that old." Peter said.

 _"Protoss don't age like humans and have a far longer lifespan. In fact, I'm 270 years old, in your time meassures."_ Iarut said, the audience stood there slack jawed.

"Then would you like to explain your weapons to us?" Oobleck asked, eager to know about the red energy blade that nearly killed Peter.

 _"No, my people needed eons to develop this technology. I will not help you to replicate it. No matter if it is about weapons, ships or anything else. I will not help you to uplift."_ Iarut said in a warning tone. Oobleck then mentally let the topic drop. Iarut then turned to Ozpin.

"How about a proposition then?" Ozpin asked.

 _"I refuse."_ Iarut said.

"But you didn't heared it yet."

 _"You want me to protect this youngling I saved, because of her power that dwells in her, so you can use her as a weapon against the grimm. I will not support this cause. Her power will awaken and then it is up to her for what she will use it. Be it for or against you."_ Iarut said.

"Please try to understand. Mankind suffered from the grimm from the very beginning. Without the dust we would have never expanded as far as we are now. Still the threat caused by the grimm is not stopped and they are still rampaging all over Remnant. There were many attempts to expand our territory, but always fruitless. It's only a matter of time, until the kingdoms will fall by their own distrust in each other. You probably already know this, but still we know nothing about the grimm. Ruby's power could be the key to end this war, but she isn't ready yet. And soon her power is dicovered, People will try to get this power for themselves. Out there a enemy lurks that is even worse than the grimm. A warrior like you, who has experienced battles even bigger than Remnant itself and wars worse than all our conflicts in the past together, could cause a turn in this war. I don't ask you to stand on our side in this war, but I ask you to help us at least by protecting the students." Ozpin said.

 _'He really must be desperate, if he begs for the lifes of his students like that.'_ Iarut thought. _'I shouldn't. As a tal'darim I should dispose him right here, but the code of the Daelam tells me different. What would Zeratul do now? Or Tassadar?'_ Iarut closed his eyes to think. After a few seconds he opened them again and spoke to the staff. _"Very well, but I can't protect everyone in your care Ozpin and I won't be here all the times. The grimm are a global problem and I will be happy to wipe them off the planets surface."_ he said.

Ozpin smiled a bit, the pain in his chest was still stinging. "Well then. I hope for a good cooperation." he said to Iarut, while the staff was still staring at the tal'darim. It made the tal'darim cringle. This human thought about a possible friendship of their species. The protoss were in general a more introverted species and only allowed access to their wisdom to a few other individuals such as James Raynor, who went missing. Iarut chose Ozpin, because he was a capable fighter and reminded him a bit of Artanis with his care for his people. But deep down Iarut knew that a partnership between their races was nearly impossible to occur, when it was already difficult with the terrans.

 _"I already told you I'm neither your weapon or your ally. This partnership as you call it is a mere agreement to both of our desires."_ Iarut said. _"En Taro Zeratul."_

"Pardon?" the staff looked at him confused. _'Oh for the love of...'_

 _"It's our form of greetings and goodbyes. We use the names of our heroes in it to honour their duties in our history. Zeratul was the one who discovered the threat by Amon. Even when his own people hated him. He continued to act for the well of all of us. We own him more then we can pay back..."_ Iarut said, when his voice turned in a sad tone. _"... he was a very good friend of a friend of mine."_ With that Iarut walked towards the elevator followed by the stunned staff. Ozpin realised that he wasn't the only one, who carried an heavy burden.

* * *

Because of Iarut who was taking a lot of space in the elevator, Glynda was the only one who fit in the elevator as well. As they both drove down Iarut noticed that his presence made Glynda uneasy. He took the opportunity to speak with her.

 _"You know your affection for your superior will not only your, but also his downfall."_ he said. Glynda then looked a him oddly, okay even more than before.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

 _"You cannot hide your thoughts from me. I sense the feelings you hold for Ozpin."_ this shocked Glynda deeply. He could read minds, he had proven that by knowing her name, but no one knew about her feelings for Ozpin. They both knew each other from their first days in Beacon, had fought together against grimm and in the wars and eventually became the headmaster and secretary of Beacon academy, but Glynda somehow never found the courage to tell him. Hell she even had to reject very persistent guys, who were even worse than Ironwood, when he was in the puberty and sent flowers to her until he lost interest in her. She had hidden those feelings from the staff, her friends, even Ozpin for years and now some alien just found that all out in less than an hour.

"I-I really don't know what you are t-talking about? And why would you care about such things anyway?" she stuttered, while blushing in a deep shade of red.

 _"My kind has lost many people in the wars Goodwitch. From the once hundreds of billions of protoss only a few thousands survived the fall of Aiur and the great wars_ **(** **2).** _The homeworld of the dark templars, Shakuras, was even destroyed by their leader matriarch Vorazun to prevent Amon to get the upper hand in the war. She was willing to sacrifice all their traditions even their own planet for this cause. Now with Aiur back in our hand our numbers are increasing once again, but slowly and it will take a long time to train the younglings to warriors. My point is that you may should think about what you are willing to sacrifice for the sake of Ozpin and what not."_ Iarut said.

Then the elevator doors opened and both of them stepped out. They still walked alongside each other, however Iarut made himself invisible. Goodwitch thought first he was gone, but Iarut made himself noticeable by giving her a constantly, slight headache. Iarut's words gave her something to think. She had already sacrificed her youth and the majority of her life to train the next generations of huntsmen and did not tell Ozpin about her feelings. If she would do so tomorrow, she would run danger to be fired by the council for starting a intimitade relationship with her superior and to neglect her work as a teacher, that would be bad for the students. Especially when such a threat was floating above their heads, she couldn't efford any thing to disturb her work as huntress and a teacher. Then she a thought crossed her mind.

"What about you then? Any secret mate interests or however you call it?" she said, trying to make him feel uncomfortable as payback. Iarut, however, kept his cool and thought about it for a few seconds, before he replied.

 _"There were a few interesting females in the protoss Forces on Aiur. The adepts for example are mostly female. They are very skilled fighters and can easily disturb the enemy forces. A few other remarkable females were in other fields specialised. But I never found the thought of raising offspring very appealing. What about you?"_ he said/teased. Glynda blushed again. Of course she had thought about children but that was a long time ago. She was a professional huntress and had no time for children. _"I think you should a least tell Ozpin about that, before it is to late and all your effort to stay close to him was for nothing. Farewell Glynda Goodwitch."_ with that Iarut's presence vanished and Glynda stood alone in the hallway.

 _'Should I or... No! I won't take his advice, but at least consider it.'_ Glynda thought when she headed to her dorm. It had been a very tough night for her after all.

* * *

 _Location: Library of Beacon academy_

Iarut gave his advice to Goodwitch and left for the library. He needed a bit more information about this world if he was going to wipe the grimm of the planet's surface. The recordimgs and informations in this school would be with no doubt helpful, but he was interested in the humans that populated this world as well. They had these abilities called 'aura' and 'semblance'. It was similiar to the concept of the protoss psionic shields, but was natural for the people of this world. He wondered if he would gather those things, if he would absorb the people's souls like Alarak does with his defeated opponents. But it didn't matter right now. Iarut was reading about dust in general and it's uses as a weapon. Then however he found something interesting for himself. 'How to make Grimm trophies?' He had seen a few of those in one of the rooms earlier, but with that he could at least go after the tradition of the nerazim. He was also thinking, when he should reveal himself to the students he saved. Only time would tell. _'So enough of that. What stands there? How to make a nevermore mask replica?'_ It was definatly going to be a long night for him, but he would enjoy the outcome.

* * *

 _Location: Deep space_

Unknown by the inhabitants of Remnant, a rather large being, of the size of a large van, had entered the solar system of Remnant. It flew across the space in a slow pace, like it did for an eternity before. Then the being stopped for a second and change course. It had sensed something it hadn't sensed for a lot of time. Life. The signal was faint, but present. Like a flame attracts a moth, the being now went straight in the direction of the life it sensed. It was on a mission and an important one. To ensure reinforcements for the war, that was waging far away. But for that it needed to find a suitable planet. And now that it found one, no one and nothing would stop it from fulfilling it's purpose. And so the lone being in the void made it's way to the source of the life it sensed.

* * *

(1) - Iarut isn't meant to be OP, but the tal'darim mostly modifed their weapons to deal more damage then their Daelam and Nerazim counter parts. With the lower level of technology Iarut's blade basically could cut through a atlesian battle ship with Little to no resistance. In that case, the shield of Ozpin might be useful for other weapons on remnants, but stands no chance against a tal'darim weapon.

(2) - I presume that many quadrillions of protoss existed in the protoss empire, before the zerg invaded the koprulu sector. It was stated that during their defense on Aiur most of the protoss, the daelam of course, died. Also the protoss lost a lot of forces to both terrans and zerg forces alike during their battles in the brood war, the second great war and the end war.

* * *

 **And that was the really third chapter of Remnants of Ascension. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even when it was less filled with action than the last chapter. For the constant teasing of Goodwitch I apologise to all of her fans. I just love the OzpinxGlynda shipping, because I really think they just fit more together than GlyndaxIronwood. Please write your opinions and advices in the reviews.** **Just what is that thing in space? And how will our heroes of Remnant react to the tal'darim? We shall see.** **I hope to see you again to the next chapter.**

 **'Til then goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, hello fellow readers. I know I didn't such a good job in the last chapter, but I want to continue this story. So don't think I would just give this story up, okay? It took a long time to write it, because I had to watch the entire first volume of RWBY again. So this chapter will take place during the episodes 9 to 14. I hope I can you bring back interest in the story.**

 **So enough introduction. Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Researches and more questions

Iarut was now in beacon academy for one and a half week and had observed Ruby and her team once in a while, when he wasn't somewhere else killing grimm. It wasn't easy for them at first, since this White haired Girl Weiss Schne was very dominant, but finally accepted her place as a regular member instead of the team leader. About the other Team JNPR he believed there wasn't much to say. Pyhrra Nikos was a Champion, that won tournaments over years. Lie Ren was something his friend Nora Valkyre called a ninja, Iarut had to do researches to understand what a ninja is, and well Nora was very strong but also not very smart. The most disturbing Person was Jaune Arc. After hacking his way in the school computer and the dustnet, Iarut found data that couldn't be right. It seemed like Jaune Arc had faked his CV to get into Beacon academy, after a glance in his memories, to make sure of course.

 _'What kind of a fool would sign himself in an academy for grimm-killing huntsmen when said fool isn't even qualified to even attempt a combat school to begin with and has no fighting experiences a all?'_ Iarut thought.

Ever since his conversation with Ozpin and the staff, Iarut had started more researches on this world. Dust apparantly was mostly harvested by the Schnee company, one of the biggest companies on Remnant. Dust was used in two forms, as crystals or as powder. Iarut had investigated the cave, where his ship was located and found a few smaller crystal structures. Iarut couldn't really use it sice his Kind relied on the khaldarim crystals the xel'naga had left them. The sructure of the crystal was similiar, but it seemed to be a concentrated form of energy. But why was it bound on the planet? Maybe it had something to do with the magnetic field of Remnant or something. He had to test it on a nother life-supporting world, but from Zerus to Remnant it were already two months, with faster-than-light speed. That was way to much time, so he had to cancel this experiment as well. Dust was used in different ways: empower weapons, used as gunpowder etc. What was most intruding for Iarut wass the way people used it by merging it with their very body. _'That shows again how desperate this humans are. There was no way these lower life forms could control such a power. They would only be arrogant or go insane by the power, which would lure the grimm back to them.'_ He thought to himself.

Then he had investigated the landscapes of Remnant. Only the four kingdoms were real settlements, because the few villages didn't really count for Iarut. They relied on the protection of the kingdoms and their huntsmen and in return they would exchange goods with them. So there were four continents on remnant. The nothern had the kingdom of Altas, a miltaristic nation with the biggest economic influence. The westerm one had two kingdoms, Vale and Vaccou. And the eastern continent inhabited the kingdom of Mistral. Then there wer two not-inhabited continents. One in the North of Vale and Vaccou, a dragon-shaped one, which reached even the outskirts of the north and in the south of Mistral a smaller continent with mostly desert like climates. On this one was something located called the Menagerie, a place, which was inhabitated by faunus after their Revolution. It's unclear if the Menagerie is still inhabitated or overrun by the creatures of grimm. It reminded Iarut of the dark templar and Shakuras. To lock them away the conclave banished them to Shakuras so they would never disturb them agai. What they didn't knew was that the nerazim, which only had themselves to rely on, had survived all this time, before the Invasion of Aiur had reunited them again. It was clearly a foolish attempt. Then there were a few smaller islands, but they were too small to support civilised life on there own.

He wore in the moment the same outfit like during the initiaton. However he had now a replica of a nevermore skull placed on his cloaked shoulder, which covered it completely. It was bound through the eye holes with four straps of cloth, preventing it to fall down. At least he could still follow this tradition of the nerazim. Currently Iarut walked thorught the vegetation of emerald forest, without making a sound and cloaked. During the whole week he had killed every grimm that encountered him in the forest, leaving it nearly grimm-free. It was quite peaceful. The dark aura had vanished mostly from the atmosphere in the forest and the only living creatures in it were either the protoss or normal animals. Iarut had to say it was Relaxing. Unlike Aiur, where the flora and fauna of the planet were mostly decimated by the zerg, this planet really flourished with life. Then however Iarut found his new target.

A couple of metres away a boarbatusk stood, sniffing over the ground like a normal boar would. Iarut then walked out the bushes visible. The boarbatusk turned around and gave a warning roar, which had no effect on the tal'darim. Then the boar curled into a ball and rolled towards the protoss. 'Is it trying to copy a baneling?' Iarut thought. Then he side stepped out of the way. When the grimm was next to him he slashed at it with the bane blades, cutting off on of the tusks. The pig squealed in pain when it tumpled to the groung. But it stood up again and charged again towards Iarut. He then grabbed the remaining tusk and flung the grimm to the ground. The boarbatusk tried to break free, but Iarut didn't let go and cut off one of the pigs legs. It screamed in pain when Iarut continued his torture. After a few minutes the boarbatusk was killed by a stab in the neck. However by that time Iarut had cut off the limbs, scortched the eyes and ripped several bones plates out the back. _'These primitive creatures make good targets, but bad opponents.'_ Iarut thought. However then a deathstalker rushed out the forest, knocked a few trees down and stopped right in front of the protoss. It was smaller than the one during the Initiation, but only slightly. _"Very well then beast. I hope you can provide a better challenge."_ Iarut said. The deathstalker roared when it's pincers tried to crush Iarut between them. Iarut however didn't dodge or moved at all. When the pincers came together the psionic shield stopped them just millimetres from Iarut. It was a test to see what kind of damage the grimm could deal on him. The pincers stopped, but the pressure which was caused by the impact was as strong as the blast of of an adept or a stalker. Iarut then pushed the pincers away with a psionic blast and charged at the overgrown scorpion. In response it slammed it's tail in the ground in front of Iarut. Then the protoss jumped on the outstreched tail and ran along it. The death stalker withdrew the Tail and started to Trash around to Grab the annoying protoss, Iarut however jumped of and cut the Tail of at the base, earning a painful cry of the deathstalker, as it fall on it's back and desperatly tried to stand up again. Furiously the legs of the insect kicked the air, but then it's eyes were destroyed by the bane blades. Two eyes were still functional but they were the smaller ones so the sight wasn't as good as with the main eyes.

Then Iarut tried something. He used mind shock to stun the creature, when he closed in and grabbed the head of the Grimm. He tried to enter the mind of the grimm and to learn more about them. Maybe he could control it like a zerg of the swarm. However what he saw was a dark dimension. He could tell that by the atmosphere that surrounded him. It reminded him of the void during the last battle in the End War. Black-violet crystals sprouted from the ground and then landscape was rocky. The sky was in dark red shades and in it the broken moon hung over the desolated landscape. Immediately Iarut covered himself with void energy, making him invisible. His instincts told him that this place was dangerous. He paced around this place when he approaches a cliff side. On top of it a figure stood with an odd dress and an even weirder hair cut. The figure looked like a human woman, but the aura it emitted was evil, dark and inhuman. Iarut was sure that she was the source of the darkness on this planet. She had white skin with black markings and red eyes with black sclera, which looked around like searching something.

"Come out. I have noticed that you entered my realm. And I'm not very found to unexpected visits." she said in a calm voice, yet Iarut felt a bit of being uneasy in it. She was powerful that's for sure, because she radiated energy with an killing intent like the former queen of blades. _'It would be wiser to return, when I have enough informations about this creature.'_ Iarut thought. Before she could turn around to face the intruder, Iarut cut the connection with the deathstalker and fried it's brain with electricity. The dead creature evaporated then on the ground.

Iarut leaned on the trunk of a nearby tree. He had quite an headache from invading this creature's mind, what is unusual for protoss. What was with this Dimension? What kind of role does the grimm have on this planet? This woman thing was maybe a piece of this puzzle as well. Just what was she? The hive mind of the grimm? Probably. But where was she? All These questions moved in circles in Iarut's head. Iarut shook his head. Then he continued to walk to is destination. After a few more minutes he arrived at the ruins from the initiation. Iarut still hadn't figured out what the drawings on the wall meant. The structure was questionable as well, even when during the fight with the nevermore a big part was completely destroyed.

He had visited the ruins nearly everyday to find an answer for the mysteries of this world. After an hour Iarut arrived in a large chamber. In the middle was something like a Podest shaped like the pyramids of the Maya on earth. The walls of the chamber where plain grey stone. No drawings, no signs nothing. Every human would have abonded this place as soon they entered it, but Iarut wasn't a human. Iarut had found this chamber by following the drawings on the wall. It was like a storybook, the deeper you go inside the temple, the closer you get to the beginning. But there was a problem.

When Iarut managed to find this chamber he nearly didn't see the wall above entrance. There were drawings of the grimm on the right side and of the faunus on the left side. Then he stepped on a stone. It was not just a rock that laid on the ground ffor no reason. Why should a sole rock even come into this chamber, when the only way in and out was the way Iarut awalked here? Iarut found similiar stones along the walls and suprisingly they had unnatural textures. Iarut was sure this stones were the pieces of the drawings on the walls. Destroyed for some unknown reason. He knew it would take decades to restore the mosaic by himself. He cursed himself for not having the knowlege of Karax, but that was only natural. He was a warrior, no scientist.

Iarut eventually placed an havoc, that was in the cargo board, in the chamber to collect and examine the fragments, but the small drone yet had a lot of work to do. Every puzzle Piece was examined and saved in the A.I. processor. In the few days it was down here it just had 0.2% of the fragments analysed. It would still take a lot of time but it was better then turning every stone around himself and put it on the right place. For that Task the entrance of the chamber was scanned as well and would be used as the lead once the examination was completed.

However Iarut could already tell two things. First the humans didn't appear in the early history. There were only faunus imprinted in the stone. Maybe he was right and just like the terrans in the koprulu sector mankind arrived on this world by an accident similiar to the terrans. However the analysation of the stone showed that the drawings were about 330 years old. That would be nearly 80 years before the terrans arrived in the koprulu sector. The second thing Iarut could tell was that dust didn't came in the hands of the sentient species on a sudden discovery like the aftermath of an earthquake or the eruption of a volcano. The pictures showed a figure pointing at the crystals and giving it to the people. It was truly quite a puzzle. After seeing his drone stil intact Iarut left the chamber and closed the entrance with a boulder he had to move through the whole ruin. To move such an heavy object with only your psionic abilities was truly exhausting, but it would be worth it. Iarut had realized the importance of this chamber and the puzzle, so he couldn't allow any creature, be it human, faunus or grimm to disturb his work. Also an havoc is not a light enemy. It maybe was a support unit in battle, but still a deadly killing machine.

He then walked out the ruin. The sun was setting and in the distance the crickets began to sing. But this time Iarut didn't ran like he did when he arrived here, instead he stayed to watch the sunset. After aa few minutes the orange turned to blue and black and the moon and the stars were the only things to be seen. Iarut then walked back to the cave were the blade of bel'shir was located. He turned invisible again and walked back in a slow pace without making a Sound.

* * *

Location: Underground cave

Back in the cave Iarut turned the ship again visible and stepped in. He walked to the Cockpit and started to note his informations in the ship's Computer. That would make it easier to navigate across Remnant and to store all the informaion about said planet and it's inhabitants. Then he started to watch the ships process about the mosaic. He had connected the ship with the havoc so the analysis would be immediatly after a piece was scanned. The A.I. would then connect the pieces so they would form a Picture. The picture was still unclear, because the drawing was very big and the havoc had still to scan the entire pile of old Stone, but it was just a matter of time until the pieces would fall into place. Iarut was just glad that the ruin was waterproof so the stone was unchanged for centuries. His mind travelled back to the White haired woman. She was definatly the reason why the planet was emitting so much negative energy, but she seemed to be connected with the void. What did this all mean? Iarut could only wonder, when he started to rest for a while. He would probably Change the Location to hunt the grimm on other parts on Remnant.

* * *

With RWBY and JNPR

Location: RWBY's dorm

It has been a week since the initiation and finally both teams found time to discuss the Events of said day in private. Instead of the caféteria both Teams were assembled in RWBY's dorm. It was quite full in there because of the room was clearly not meant for eight people, so they had to sit on the floor or the 'bunk beds'. Yang sat on her bed with Ruby next to her. Blake sat on a bed as well and pretended to read. Weiss sat next to Pyrrha, who only sat next to the ice-princess to prevent Jaune to take Advantage. Nora sat on the ground, while Ren prefered to stand in the room.

"So... Well, how do we start this?" Yang asked. Nora then shot up and rose her fist.

"LET THE FIRST DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS UNGRIMM-LIKE GRIMM BEGIN!" she shouted. Except for Ruby, who had risen her fist as well, everyone in the room looked at her like she grew a second head. Ren then placed an hand on her shoulder.

"Nora, if this Meeting is supossed to be secret then it would help to keep quite." He said.

"OKAY REN I WILL BE QUITE AS A NINJA, LIKE YOU ARE." she didn't shouted, but she was still very loud. She sat on the floor again. "Now then let's ask the one who had direct contact with this grimm, Ruby Rose!" she said, while gesturing at Ruby like a quiz master in one of this stupid late night tv Shows.

"W-what? Why me?" Ruby said.

"Because, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, Nora is right. You were the one, who was the closest to this... thing." Weiss said, while Noea smilled like the devil itself.

"W-well it was awesome." Ruby said. "When I was falling it teleported behind me and pulled me out of the way of this nevermore." Then Blake interrupted.

"Correction. It teleported itself behind you, before teleporting itself back to the ground." she said.

"What really?" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Wait you didn't know?" Jaune asked. Ruby scratched the back of her headwhile smiling sheepish.

"Well it could be that I was so scared I hugged my crenscent Rose and shut my eyes tight." she said, while the rest just facepalmed.

"Seriously Ruby you know how to miss a good moment." Pyrrha said.

"What Kind of a huntress would shut her eyes in such a Situation?" Weiss asked irritated.

"At least this thing caught Ruby so nothing happened, right?" Ren said.

"So what happened next? Tell me, tell me tell me!" Nora was now bouncing in the room like a little child.

"When I opened my eyes again I noticed that someone grabbed me. But I didn't expect this black armored arm around my waist." Ruby said, while looking down and blushing in embarrasment.

"Well well Ruby. Never thought you were in tall and pale guys." Yang grinned at her, making obvious conclusions.

"YANG! EHH!" Ruby yelled, before throwing a pillow in her face.

"How do even know that it was a male or that it has a gender at all? I already doubted it was a grimm, but this?" Blake asked, while reading her book.

"Oh I've a sense for such things. Believe me, there is no tomboy I can't identify as a girl or boy." Yang said.

"Would we please stop talk about such things." Weiss said, blushing like a little school girl. **(A/N: Oh wait, she is a little school girl.)** "Whatever it was, it saved Ruby and we should be at least grateful no one died back there."

"Yeah..." Ruby said hoping to change the topic. But Yang just continued to grin. 'Oh wait you...' Yang thought in a sing-sang voice.

"But did you saw this blades! There were awesome! Like PZZZT and SLASH, like in those science-fiction movies and..." Ruby stated, before going back in her chibi version and making lightsaber sounds. Nora joined in while the rest just ignored them.

"Well, it seemed to be skilled in sword fight, but that is nothing compared to me." Weiss said proudly. Jaune hung his head in shame.

"Yeah, like you can jump on a giant nevermore and cut it into pieces like there's no tommorow. We saw you on that one." Yang snickered. "Oh what did you say from above there? 'How could you forget about me?'" she then parroted Weiss. Jaune shrunk even more.

"SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled, before turning to Blake. "What do you think Blake? It's fighting style was similiar to yours." she said. Now all People in the room, yes even Ruby and Nora, looked at the black Team member of RWBY.

"Well yes it does, but he used abilities much more difficult then my own ones." Blake said. "To master it in such a way is nearly impossible, unless you would train your whole life. But this thing with the mist was weird."

"Maybe it's just it's semblance." Ruby said.

"Even if that would be the case, have you forgotten that it fried this nevermore with lightning and blew it into pieces with that kind of shockwave? Also it's weapons were like nothing I've ever seen before." Blake said. "Also this aura it radiated. It was so cold and merciless." Everyone was reminded again of the few seconds after the fight. "Someone can't have two semblances, so it's maybe something else."

"Yeah, but what? There was never something recorded like that on Remnant." Weiss said.

"I don't know. I'm just saying that we should maybe think about something else than Aura and Semblances."

No one could argue with that, Weiss wanted to but couldn't. Whatever this thing was it was powerful. Blake already envied this being to possess such powers. If she would have them she could maybe change the course of the White Fang. He Train of thoughts was interrupted by her blonde partner.

"So Ruby mind telling me how it was to be rescued and laying in the arms of your savior?" Yang teased, while hugging Ruby in a bear hug.

"YANG!" Ruby wailed, but the blonde berserker didn't let go.

"I guess the meeting is over unless one of us has additional informations." Ren said.

"Well we better get going for tommorow." Pyrrha said, when she stood up. Jaune and RWBY looked a her.

"Tommorow?" they asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the history test of professor Oobleck." Nora said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Wait, you knew about that they all?!" asked in unision. Nora just smilled innocently and walked out the door, while dragging Ren with her.

"I should get going now as well. We Need to get through the Topics again. You coming Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah bye guys, bye snow angel." Jaune said. The last part outnerved Pyrrha and annoyed Weiss, but they didn't said anything. Before shutting the door Pyrrha gave Weiss a dirty look. Ruby, still trapped in her sisters embrace, than said.

"Now team RWBY, let's learn for this history test." she said.

"""YEAH!""" her Team mates responded. "But not without you Rubes." Yang said ,while carrying Ruby to her School stuff and sitting back down on the bed with Ruby on her lap with her materials in her hands.

"YANG!" Ruby whined, but None of her Team mates minded her.

Eventually the whole Team learned 'til it was night time and everyone fell asleep. Even Ruby, who hugged her sister tightly in her sleep.

* * *

 _-Timeskip- several days later_

 _Location: Unknown Island_

The blade of Bel'shir flew with incredible speed over the ocean, while being cloaked. Iaru had located a big grimm hive on one of the Islands in the North of Vale. It was time to test the ship's weapons on those creatures. When he arrived there and uncloaked the ship, he saw countless grimm lurking over the Island. Beowolfs, Ursas, Creeps and so on. However a flock of Griffons and nevermores greeted him first when they flew in his direction to destroy the ship.

"How pathetic." Iarut said to himself. The ship then shot at the black mass of flying grimm. With every strike of the cannons a grimm fell to the ocean where it's Body eveaporated. However there were to many grimm to take them down before they would reach the ship. One Advantage the phoenixes had was that they could outmanouver other aircrafts and shoot in one direction, while flying in another. Soon the ship circled around the flock and shot from every direction at the grimm. Iarut then flew through the flock and used one of the disruptor mines. The small construct flew in the air for a second or two, before releasing a field of destructive psionic energy. The nevermores and Griffons screached in pain and fell to the ocean, immediatly after the mine warped itself back inside the ship to recharge, leaving no trace of it. _"With such fire power a swarm of mutalisks and scourges would be no problem. Corruptors, vipers and broodlords however would be dificult to handle. Also it will take a bit of time to recharge the mines."_ Iarut mused. He would have to thank Karax for inventing this weapons.

He flew above the mass of the grimm, which howled angry at the ship. Iarut then activated the destructor laser. A few grimm somehow noticed the threat and started to run away, but there was no escape. The beam of red energy obliberated the grimm that dared to not move away. Like hot knife through butter the beam left only a path of death and destruction. The grimm which decided to run could at least enjoy there lifes a few seconds longer, before the beam got them too. What remained was a charred field with only a tenth of the once massive grimm horde alive. Iarut activated the auto pilot and cloaked the ship, when he used Transit to teleport over the head of one of the remaining ursas. With a swing, the bane blades dug themselves in the skull of the bear grimm. When it fell to the ground with a groaning sound, the other grimm roared at the protoss, but Iarut remained unfazed. Instead he put his arms in a cross before his chest with the bane blades still active. "I will enjoy this." he said to himself, when he charged towards the grimm.

After half an hour the grimm were no more. Their remains already evaporated on the ground and the only trace of the fight was the destroyed landscape. There were knocked and cut off trees, burn marks in the ground, a clearing, that wasn't there before, and destroyed boulders, which were now reduced to pebbles. "What a disappointment." Iarut taunted. "I thought those grimm could provide a greater challenge at least. seems like I was wrong." He then returned o the blade of Bel'Shir and flew back to beacon. With no doubt he would cause a bit of attention with this. The island was close to the border to Atlas and whatever this hive mind of the grimm was, now it could ignore a force strong enough to obliberate it's forces with such ease.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

Salem had a bad day, what is quite rare for someone who controls a force strong enough to obliberate Remnant in a matter of hours. Yet, the humans have proven themselves as tough opponents, but it was only a matter of time when they would destroy each other. Bit now something entered and left her realm without her interfering. That was something that shouldn't be possible. Then she felt another disturbance in her plans. One of her grimm colonies was eradicated in what seemed to be moments by something she hadn't seen ever before. None of her grimm had survived so she didn't really knew what it was and when she tried to look at the scene on Remnant she only found devastation. Whatever it was it was quick enough to hide or fled in this time and strong enough to wipe out an entire grimm colony. She was sure in two things. First, Ozpin had something to do with it. And second, it was a danger to her plans.

"Just what are you that you think you could disturb my plans?" she said to no one in particular.

* * *

 _Location: Orbit of Remnant_

The being had finally found the scource of the life signal it had sensed earlier. In the distance a small planet with blue oceans and mainly green continents came in sight. If it would be able to feel joy now would be the moment it would feel it. It continued to fly across the void between them and started to plan. It would need a safe location to produce reinforcements. It felt the humans on this world, what wasn't good, because in order to produce reinforcements it would need a location without any disturbances. And humans were quite a disturbance to both themselves and other species. It also needed rescources to build them. All this came into it's mind when it closed the distance between itself and the planet. It didn't mind the broken moon or the darkness on the planet. It just aimed for a less populated area and advanced towards it. Soon it would fulfill it's purpose.

* * *

Here is an Little Information Profile to Iaru's ship.

Blade of Bel'Shir

It was built after the end war, when Iarut decided to leave Aiur to find another conflict to join. With the Technology of the daeleam the nerazim and the tal'darim this ship is fast, stealthy and deadly. It is basically a large phoenix with a few extra features such as a small cargo bord, a amount of disrutor mines a faster than light travel and a cryo cell for longer travels. The ship has also the ability to cloak and an auto pilot, what makes it suitable to for longer travels in space.

Weapons: ion cannons (air), destruction beam (ground), disrutor mines (air)

Abilities: Cloak, warp jump, disruptor mines, graviton beam (Weaker and shorter-lifed than daelam phoenixes)

* * *

 **So that was the next chapter of my story Remnants of acension. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Just what is the meaning of the mosaic? What will Salem do about this disturbance in the force? And what will our heroines do next time?**

 **Please write your opinions and suggesstions in the reviews. They can help me to improve the story further and get ideas, I couldn't think about, how the story should continue.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers. I know it has been a while now, but I came up with another chapter. We are still between episode 9 and 14 and unfortunately my questions from last time will not be answered, yet. Now let's see how the things are going on Remnant.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Human trash

 _Location: South-eastern continent on Remnant_

The being had finally reached a canyon valley of a nearly unpopulated landmass and hovered over it. It was dry and hot, but nothing it couldn't handle. In the valley was a small cave. It would use it to gather the rescources to make troops for the defense of the valley. The being made a few disgusting noises, when some kind of purple slime flooded the ground under it and formed a pool, that kept expanding. The few plants, which came in contact with it, immediatly turned purple themselves and died. Something fell off the being and the flood of slime stopped after a few seconds. THe slime revealed a pulsing bump of red flesh on carpet of slime. The hovering being then continued to produce this purple slime, which now covered the bump. It kept the bump alive. This had the highest priority. Then it would take care of everything else.

* * *

 _Location: Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office_

Ozpin sighed in relief. Just minutes ago he had a converssation with the council and the Gouvernement of Atlas. Apparantly an island near the border of both kingdoms was found completely destroyed. The Atlasian military had stated that the test of experimental weapons would violate the peace between the kingdoms. Ozpin for his part was suprised about this News. He immediately told them he didn't knew what they were talking about and tried to defuse the situation. When he saw the Pictures, the council sent, he was shocked. And this expression was written all over his face. An once normal Island burned to the ground and big collateral damage obliberated. After ensuring them that he had nothing to do with this and that he presumed someone else to test their weapons there, he was only yelled on for not taking his Position serious enough and allowing Terrorists like the White Fang to roam freely around Vale. The conversation ended with a quick apology of both sides for letting the Argument escalate like that and an increase of the security in the area. Right now he leaned back in his chair and took a few deep breaths. Then Glynda Goodwitch came in and brought a pot of coffee. Ozpin had sen her out during the conversation, because one their Meetings are secret, mostly, and two he didn't want Glynda to see him like that. She put the pot on the table and gave Ozpin a cup.

"Thanks Glynda." he said, when he took a sip.

"So what did Atlas want this time? Was it James again?" she asked, but Ozpin shook his head.

"It seems like one of the islands in the North was completely freed from the creatures of grimm." he said. Now Glynda was confused.

"Isn't that something good?" she asked.

"It would be but it wasn't Atlas and they think we are testing some kind of mass destruction weapons." he said, while taking another sip.

"What? How could they even consider such a thing?" Glynda said. She slapped her crop against her hand, frighting the hell out of Ozpin.

"Look a these pictures Glynda. I believe they are reason enough for them to blame someone else for this." he said when he opened the files with the Pictures before and after whatever happend there. If Glynda would say that she was shocked, it still wouldn't get the Picture in her mind. But thenn she remembered something.

"Sir doesn't this look like the thing Iarut showed us? When this planet was..." she didn't finished the sentence, but itt wasn't necessary to continue. That hit Ozpin like a bomb. ' _Of course! There was no power that could wipe out grimm and destroy the landscape like that. But when you take someone from somewhere else..._ ' he thought, but the picture of the destroyed island reappeared in his mind with the Vision of an entire planet reduced to ashes.

"What would happen when this power would turn against us?" he asked himself. None of them dared to say something at this retoric question, but someone did.

" _Your civilisation would be destroyed in a matter of days, weeks maybe. It depends how fast the grimm would kill the survivors._ " a familiar voice said. Both teachers were shocked, when Iarut appeared out of nowhere in the office. Both then noticed the nevermore skull-mask on his shoulder.

"I see you have made yourself comfortable on Remnant Iarut." Ozpin said.

" _No. This is merely one of many worlds I will fight on. Don't get your hopes up Ozpin. I will only stay as Long this fight holds on._ " Iarut said.

"Why are you wearing a nevermore mask, I may ask?" Glynda asked.

" _You may._ " that comment unnerved the huntress a bit. " _It was a tradition of the blood hunters to decorate themselves with the bones of their Prey. Unfortunately I haven't found a way yet to keep the corpses of he grimm from evaporating so I had to make a replica in your School._ " the protoss replied. Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose, before asking the next question.

"Did you caused this?" she pointed at the picture of the island. Iarut just nodded. "Then how and why did you obliberate the island, when you killed the grimm?"

" _The destruction of the island wasn't planned or anything Glynda Goodwitch. It was merely in my path of destruction. Like you were with your colleagues when I actually just planned to reveal myself to Ozpin._ " Iarut replied dryly.

"You know something like that could cause a war with Atlas Iarut? If that should occur we cannot ensure your safety any longer." Ozpin now said.

" _Then they shall come. They won't even have the luxury to inform their leaders about me. Only a long and painful death awaits them._ " Iarut said in a challenging tone. That didn't really shocked the teachers, but they were taken aback by his carefree statement.

"Isn't that a bit extreme? You can't suggest something that evil." Glynda finally said.

" _There is no such thing like good or evil, 'Goodwitch'. Those are just terms we use to describe what we think is good or bad. Even if you consider me evil I say that I'm the necessary evil._ " Iarut said. " _Also I told you someone, anyone draws a weapon at me, they can make their peace._ "

"Anything else we would need to know? Like obliberate islands? Burned down forests? Maybe a planned natural catastrophe?" Ozpin asked sarcastic. Iarut however mused.

" _Maybe dragging one of the fragments of your moon closer to the planet, so it would make impact on Remnant's surface and wiping out both humans and faunus, but grimm and every other creature on this planet as well._ " he said. The teachers paled at the thought. " _Don't worry. If I would wipe the planet population out there would be no fight left to fight._ " Iarut said calm the two down. They sighed in relief, when Glynda asked.

"How is your process than in exterminating the grimm then?" Iarut looked at her. When he could grin, now he would.

" _The emerald forest is clear of the creatures of grimm, but they will reappear after a while. The smaller Islands around he continent are save as well, but right now I'm taking care of some other kind of trash._ " he said. Glynda looked a bit confused, but Ozpin understood.

"You are talking about the White Fang, right?" he said.

" _Indeed. For a group of terrorists that want to destroy the human species they are getting the attention from both the humans, to deepen the conflict between your species, and the faunus, which join the White Fang because of said conflict. In the end this will become worse when they are not stopped immediately. Or would you prefer a war with two frontlines, one outside and one on the inside?_ " Iarut asked sarcastic.

"I would like to fight no wars at all, but as long I'm here, I will have to take of the world so something like that won't happen." Ozpin said.

" _You know the fight is no longer avoidable, for that they already became too strong. Their behavior however is strange. When they were just a bunch of animals that, wanted to kill all the humans, than there would be no reason to steal dust in such meassures. But when they are coordinated then they are building an army. I have taken part in many battles Ozpin and no matter what species it was, the first step is always to get a foot on the ground and gather rescources._ " Iarut replied. The tension in the room became thick as jelly.

"And what do you think you can do about that?" Glynda said irritated. Iarut couldn't really blame her for that, but that doesn't mean he liked it.

" _I will take care of this filth once they Show their heads out of their den. Then I will strike them down and gather as much Information as possible._ " Iarut said, before he vanished again in a black and red cloud of smoke. For a few seconds no one said a word, before Glynda broke the silence.

"I already hate it when he does that." she muttered.

"Do you mean sharing information with us or appearing and disappearing like he pleases?" Ozpin said, while smiling smug as a pirate. Yes he loved teasing Glynda. She however made a snapping sound with her crop. "G-Glynda there is no need to let this escalate." he stammered. ' _B_ _ad move Ozpin. Very bad move._ ' he thought to himself. He had felt this thing already in his youth and now he was very close to experience on of the most painful things on Remnant again.

The wrath of an angry huntress named Glynda Goodwitch.

* * *

 _With Iarut_

The tal'darim paced around in the school, while being hidden. It wasn't so hard to not bump in any students or something, but this whole hiding Thing wasn't something he prefered. He was a blood hunter once, so he had no Problem with staying unseen for days in order to chase down his Prey. But hiding from weak younglings? Not very intruding. He snapped out of thoughts when he came into Professor Port's class, Grimm study.

Of course Iarut was interested in the different kinds of grimm and how to kill and torture them, but he was very disappointed when he was about 5 minutes in the room and Port was just talking about his younger days when he defeated an ursa with nothing else but a package of something called 'chewing gums' and a 'slingshot'. For the tal'darim that was bring and didn't really helped the children to fight grimm.

In fact, most of the class appeared to either sleep on their tables or doing something else. Even Ruby Rose was drawing a weird cartoon-like Picture of Port being round like a energy sphere of a protector. If Iarut wanted to let Ruby grow in the right direction he had to take the lesson in his own Hands. He went behind Professor Port and grabbed touched his head slightly with a finger. Immediatly he wached through the memories of Peter Port, from old forgotten ones like when he was still a newborn child to the last seconds. Port saw this to and stopped in his story-telling, however None of the students paid Attention to him anyway.

" _Greetings Peter Port._ " Iarut said to Port, but due the psionic Connection of their minds no one else could hear them. Port wanted to say anything, but the tal'darim cut him off. " _Don't say what you want to tell me unless you want to let your students think you are even crazier than now._ "

" _Test, test. 1,2,1,2. Can you hear me?_ " Peter said/thought. Iarut felt the urge to roll his eyes.

" _Yes I can, but I believe you should teach better than that._ " Iarut said.

" _Well what do you suggest then?_ " Port thought a bit angry, because no one ever dared to critizise his teaching style. Well except Glynda. And Oobleck. And Ironwood, when he was here.

" _You tell your students stories about your adventures, but by their Looks they don't buy it._ " Iarut said, while gesturing at the bored students. " _How about a demonstration then? Let's see if you are still so 'epic' as in your youth._ " Iarut said. He didn't expect Port to answer, but he didn't expect Port to talk to his class.

"Excuse me for a second students. I need to do something very important." he excused himself, when he dashed out the door. That was certainly not what Iarut expected, neither did he saw the next Thing coming. Professor Port came back. With a slingshot and chewing gums in his Hands. He then activated the barrier between him and the students, starteling the most of them. He then coughed to get their Attention.

"Now students. I have noticed some of you may think that my stories never happened or that they are far fetched. But I came to put this rumors to rest. By defeating this grimm in this cage." Port said while gesturing at a large metal cage, which rumbled a bit.

' _How could I have not seen this thing earlier?_ ' Iarut asked himself.

"With nothing but these." he Held up his slingshot and the chewing gums. "And don't try to do this at home or anywhere else." he said. The students looked in disbelief and started to murmur.

"Has he lost his mind?" Pyrrha asked.

"You mean even more than usual?" said Weiss.

"Okay he has lost it. I'm getting some of the teachers." Yang said, but was hold on her place by Ruby.

"Oh come on. This is going to be interesting and cool." she said.

"Or horrible and traumatizing." Blake said. Then Port opened the cage revealing a creep. A few students sighed in relief since creeps were mainly pack hunters. But the more experienced huntsmen were still concerned. Creeps might lack arms and were most dangerous in large numbers, but they had a lot of stamia and power in their legs and their jaws. A creep could easily tear a man's arm of with those teeth and a swipe of their rather short tails was very painful as well.

"Well then let's begin." Port said when he started the battle, by chewing chewing gums.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Iarut had to say that was something new. In a few minutes the totally ridicoulous situation between the huntsmen teacher and the grimm had come to an end. Now he saw a creep laying on it's side, behind a victorious Port. The feet were bond together with a big mass of chewing gum. The creep tried to get out his prison like an insect that sat it's foot on rosin, but in vain. It could try to bit through the chewing gum, but the strap of the slingshot was wrapped around it's jaws and the handle strapped on it's tail, preventing it to use that too.

And he wasn't the only one who gaped at the defeated grimm. The entire class in the room sat there shell shocked. As for Peter he panted a bit due the exhaustion.

"Well then class. And that is how you can capture a creep with nothing else, but your intelligence and chewing gums. Now then, you are dismissed. And don't forget: Never try this at home." he said. The class left the room like usual, but the mood of the fleeing mass was not as bored as always. Iarut heard the mutters in the groups about his very disturbing fighting style. Port meanwhile had sat on a chair and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Then Iarut approached him.

" _I have to say you did well for such... unusual weaponary._ " Iarut said, when he lifted the creep up and threw it in the cage. With a loud crash the cage closed again.

"Well thank you. I hadn't done such things since like forever. I guess I have convinced my students now to listen a bit more closely at my stories." Port said.

" _Perhaps. But next time you fight These creatures you should use more efficient weapons than that. And maybe you shouldn't do such things so often. You still need to teach them to kill these creatures_."

"I agree. Well thank you for the advise. It really made it a bit lively in this class." Port laughed.

" _Your stories hold great value for the students. Your tales maybe a bit too heroric, but you have faced the grimm before. And the humans._ "

Now Port looked a bit confused. "Excuse me?"

" _I have seen in your memories what you have experienced. You have faced danger and obstacles, but also what awaits after these things. The pain, the sorrow and the destruction the grimm can cause. They will face it sooner or later as well and they will have to overcome it on their own, when they want to continue as huntsmen. This duty is nothing for people with a weak will._ " Iarut said, before his presence disappeared.

Professor Port had to comprimise what he just heared. Iarut had showed that he could take on enemies far more destructive than the grimm, but what he said was true. This Job was definately nothing for weak nerves. But one thing bugged him to no end.

"What do you mean my tales are 'too heroric'?! This is what really happened!" he said to no one in particular. However a few students out side plus Iarut could still hear him.

* * *

Iarut had walked through the entire building of Beacon academy several times, but there was one thing he couldn't get behind. When ever he walked through the building he felt some Kind of energy floating through the halls. It was bright and warm like the sun back on Aiur. He had felt the power of Aura and semblace at the students and teachers already and could tell it was neither of those. It was more like the dorment power of Ruby Rose, because it was much more powerful than anything else around the school. He had to find out what it was, but Ozpin observed all the halls in the academy. The power came from below he was certain about that.

He would investigate this later, for now he had to do what he had agreed on with Ozpin. Watching over Ruby Rose. Iarut really regretted it to basically stalk a little innocent girl. It just felt horribly wrong. He shook his head and abonded the thoughts. He had to concentrate, but a yelp drew his interest to another Student. It was a Girl with Long Brown hair and bunny ears. Her ears were pulled by a brute with short lighter Brown hair and she was surrounded by 3 other male students. Iarut took a look in their minds.

The Girl was called Velvet Scarlatina, was a second-year student here and obviously a rabbit faunus. The boy group was Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester, the brat that pulled on Velvet's ears. He was a perfect example for racist towards the faunus species. His Team members Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark were racists as well but only acted when their leader was around.

 _'How pathetic. They insult someone who could actually help them and yet only attacked those who are weaker then himself. Even a lone zerg drone has more courage in one tip of it's wings than These people all together._ ' Iarut thought. Then an idea started to form in his mind. ' _All protoss factions see humiliation as a serious offense and the daelam mostly help those in need. I guess I can help a bit to 'educate' those brats._ ' he thought. He spotted a few trash cans around the courtyard and lifted them up.

"So you know what we are doing with faunus ears. We cut them off you freak." Cardin said. He and his Team laughed when they saw the despair in Velvet's face and continued to mock her. Then something hit Cardin at the head. Hard. "OUCH! Hey!" he said, when he whipped his head around. But he saw no one. He looked at the ground o see a ball of paper laying in the grass. "What the..." he was interrupted when an empty can made contact with his face. He groanded in pain and Held his face, letting go of Velvet who jumped away from the Group. She and CRDL looked around to see who was helping her, but they saw no one.

But the Bombardement didn't stop. Instead now an avalance of trash and garbage flew directly in the perplexed boy group.

"What the hell... Ouch!" "Where does this come from? Aahh!" "Quick take cover! OW!" the tried to locate the source of the assault, but found nothing. Quickly they realised that the only chance to not need to change clothes for the next lesson would be to find cover, but they were already covered in garbage and what landed on the ground quickly rised up and attacked again. The Boys ran about for metres when four large open trash cans fell down on CRDL.

"WAHHH!" they screamed, while running around blind. They ran against each other and eventually fell over their own feet before rolling away unable to stop. Velvet couldn't resist but giggle at the Scene. But she wondered. 'Who did just helped me?'

Iarut was content with his work. People without honour had no place amongst real warriors and the rascim on this world was a foolish problem of the people. If they didn't learn how to stand together they would only fall into oblivion. He would now take care of his original object...

* **RING** *

Ah great, the break was over and the students would return to their classes. Now he had missed the perfect opportunity to observe Ruby and her Team. Well at least he could do so in her next lesson. He walked of the scene. He really didn't want to be here when someone would find this mess.

* * *

 _With RWBY during the break_

Ruby and her friends sat outside during the break and talked about Port's class.

"Haveyouseenhowhetookdownthatcreep? Doyouthinkwewouldbeabletodothatwithcookiestoo? Wereallyshouldtrainmoreinthoseways..." Ruby's voice rushed over the Team like they would be blown away just by the Speed of her voice.

"Whoa. Ruby calm down." Yang said. "Yes today was... quite different, but you don't need to tell us that once more. We were there."

"I... have to admit that it was quite something today." Blake said still compromissing what happened earlier.

"I think it was imature and stupid what he did. To fight a grimm like this... I thought this is a real combat school and not some circus." Weiss said clearly irritated.

"But haven't you seen how much chewing gums he chewed? That was amazing!" Ruby said, earning a collective groan from her Team mates.

"I just had the sound out of my head." Weiss said. It was clearly a disturbing noise when Professor Port had chewed the gums. This Sound would haunt their dreams for a long, long time. Except of Ruby of course, who was now eager to buy chewing gums.

* * *

 _-Timeskip-_

 _Late night_

 _Location: Vale_

* **KRRGH** * * **SHATTER** *

A window was smashed in. The two culprits wore black jackets with Hoods and grimm masks to conseal their identity. On the back they wore the crimson Symbol of a wolf with a scar on it's eye and a the fingered claw scratch in the Background. They were just underlings of the White Fang, but they were appointed with this Task by no one else but Roman Torchwick. They already hated that guy. He called them always animals and stupid. Sooner or later he would pay. Then one of the thugs climbed through the window. On his back a short sword was strapped, just for the case someone would be there.

"I go in and grab the dust. You Keep watching for cops, got it?" he asked. His colleague nodded and turned around, with his automatic rifle ready. After a few seconds however he spun around to see... nothing. "Weird. Wasn't there something. Maybe just the wind." he muttered, when he shook off the Feeling of being watched.

And watched he was indeed. Iarut was currently in an alley of the street and watched the robbery, while being cloaked. He could have killed them in the moment they threw the rock or when they deactivated the alarm, but he decided against it. These were just gears in a big machine of crime. When he would follow them to their hideout he could deal a far bigger hit to the White Fang. So he observed his prey. It reminded him of his days as a blood hunter under Ma'lash. Countless times he was appointed with assassinations on unworthy members of the Tal'Darim. He had lost count a long time ago of the bodies in his cellar.

Then his train of thoughts was interupted by another shattering sound. The thug with the sword now carried a big sac of dust over his shoulder and climbed out the window, causing a few shards of glass to fall to the ground. He and his colleague then took off to their next Destination. And a certain protoss followed closely behind them.

After about 10 minutes they had reached an old factory in the outskirts of Vale. The thugs knocked on the door in a Special rhythm and the door was unlocked from the inside. In the Building numerous crates of dust were piled on top of each other. The piles already nearly reached the ceiling of the Building, where a crane was located, probably to move the crates around.

' _They must have stored the dust here for months, when the outcome of every robbery is this small. The loss of this amount of dust and one of their storage rooms would deal a very big hit to the White Fang._ ' Iarut thought,when he scanned through the Building. There were only a dozen of them here and neither of them was quite strong nor wise. Now the funny part would begin.

Iarut spotted a lone White fang member in one of the corners. He sneaked towards him and quickly covered his mouth, before breaking his neck. Iarut laid the body carefully on the ground, so no one would notice him missing. There were still 11 others in the Building. 6 upstairs and 5 downstairs. He took the sword of the fallen member and then walked in the main hall were the new loot was placed on a table.

"Not so much like last time, but Dust is Dust." the man behind the table commented. "Hey you!" he yelled at a thug in the background. "Bring this to the other stuff, got it?" he ordered.

"Alright bo..." he didn't finish when suddenly his head was seperated from it's shoulders. The blood began to form a pool on the ground around the fallen faunus.

"What the hell!" the others yelled. Immedialtely the entire team of thugs was in the main hall, checking what was going on. The White Fang members on the second Floor stood on a platform above one side of the hall, scanning the area for a threat. That was when Iarut appeared on said platform. He eyed the White fang members with his red glowing eyes and already inflicted fear in their hearts.

"What the fuck is that?" one of them yelled when the entire membership opened fire on the protoss. Iarut however vanished in a black and red mist cloud, only to reappear between the group on the platform. He spun around with his bane blades activated and decapitated 3 of them, since they stood very close together. The others now realised that the thing in front of them was deadly and started to fire at Iarut again. The psionic shield however caught every hit and allowed Iarut to unleash a psionice orb at the other thugs on this floor.

"GAHHH!" they yelled, when they were reduced to ashes by the psionic attack. However the attack was strong enough to also destroy the chains that hold the plat form above the hall. With a loud crash it made Impact on the concrete floor of the hall.

"Quick we need to gett outta here. The others must know about this." the man who stood previously behind the table yelled over the noises in the hall. ' _So he and his subordinates understood that they had no chance against me._ ' Iarut thought when he spotted the four remaining thugs try to run away. But Iarut wouldn't let that happen. He lifted a crate of dust up and threw it between the thugs and the entrance. They were lucky that they weren't crushed by the projectile, but now the entrance was blocked.

"Shit what now?" one of them asked.

"Like I know." another yelled at him.

Then Iarut walked out the smoke screen with the 'borrowed' sword in hand towards the scared thugs. When someone would have a scroll right now, they would take a photo. The thug with the rifle and another thug, who had a pistol, fired at the alien, but Iarut's shield toke the shots with no problem.

" _Really is that everything you can do?_ " he taunted. He charged at the White Fang members. The one with the short sword tried to land a blow on him, but Iarut was skilled in sword fight as well. With ease he deflected the blows of his opponent, before slashing his torso open, killing the White Fang member. The other members now had reloaded and attacked to avenge their fallen comrades. The tal'darim then closed the distance between them and planted the primitive sword in the head of the rifle man, who did steal from the dust shop. Iarut had to say he felt quite a resistance, since the Aura could protect them from blows of such weapons, but his bane blades cut through Aura just as easy as through flesh and bones. The other one with the pistol was lifted in the air before a mind shock made his head explode.

The last man stared in shock and disbelief at the corpses and the murdere in front of him. He tried to move but his body didn't follow his commands anymore. He then was grabbed at the head and pressed against the gate. He choked for air and tried to free himself, but it was no use. Iarut had him lifted above the ground and now watched through the man's memories. Childhood this, discrimination that, joining the White Fang there, Iarut didn't care. He then found what he was searching for.

 _Man's memories_

 _Iarut looked through the eyes of the man he just Held in his Hands. He stood in a dark room, he assumed a warehouse by the Looks of it. Everywhere White Fang members walked around very large crates, filled with dust weapons and other materials they would Need. In front of him an orange-haired man_ _with,_ _in Iarut's opinion, girlish looking eyelashes in a white suit leaned over a table with a map of Vale. Iarut noted various red crosses on the map. 'Maybe placcs, where they already stole the dust.' Iarut thought, when his Memory donator was speaking._

 _"So I'm supposed to watch over this area here and make sure everything works out, huh? Doesn't sound that hard." the man said at his superior Roman Torchwick._

 _"Well we can't get careless my friend. We still need to collect dust, ya know?" Roman said. "So thengo I still need to make that up back there because of lil' red or Cinder is going to burn me into crisp." he said, clearly showing fear in his voice, even when supressed._

 _The man shivered at the word 'Cinder' and made it's way to the location he was sent to. He had heard rumors about this woman and they weren't very good ones. A woman with powers strong enough to wipe out the white fang by herself and cruel like a devil. that was definately someone he didn't want to meet, that was for sure._

 _Flashback Ends_

Iarut then overloaded the man's brain with psionic energy making him scream in pain, until his brain finally died, it took a couple of seconds to do so. The now smoking and charred body was tossed aside, when Iarut teleported on the roof of the building. He watched over the city of Vale at night only the lights of the lanterns and the buildings illuminated then cloaked himself and began to walk towards Beacon. He could hear the sirenes of the police cars closing in. The people must have heard the noise of the fight. He dashed over the rooftops and knew there was no problem with the people of Vale, yet. While he ran back he thought about experimenting with the dust a bit.

* * *

 _On the south-eastern continent_

The continent had little to no inhabitants. The grimm mostly did nothing, but patrolling over the barren landscape of the desert and searching for anyone that could hide ot here. The only hints of human civilisation were the remains of old buildings at the west.

However now something else had made itself comfortable underneath the planet's surface. In a cave deep under the barren land a loud scrathing sound resonated through the cave. Then after a while a wall of the cave gave in for the miner. Quickly many pairs of glowing eyes scanned through the cave as they found something. In the cave was a big crystal that glowed in a faint green light and illuminated a part of the cave. To it's sides other smaller crystals in different colors, such as blue, red and yellow, sprouted out of the ground. The miner went to one of the smaller crystals, before picking it up with a big claw, and started to examine the piece of crystal. Then it quickly left the cave only for three other of it's kind to start to collect the crystals. Yes, everything was going well.

* * *

 **So that was another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time we will finally be again in the RWBY episodes, so wish me luck, because I have a lot of stuff going on right now. Please write your opinions and critics in the reviews. I would appreciate a feedback.**

 **Hope to see you next time again. Until then goodbye. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright guys I will keep this short. I have managed to get rid off my obstacles in real life. For now. So I'm able to write at my stories again. So here's a new chapter of my Starcraft-RWBY crossover. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hardships in the Team

 _Location: Downtown Vale_

It was a quite night as three grunts of the White Fang were robbing a dust shop in downtown. They were armed with rifles, so they could fight off most people who would disturb them in their job. Ever since the warehouse was cleaned the White Fang raised the security level to maximum. However this dust store was quite near the docks so there would be no problem when they would just grab the dust and retreat quickly, because they could flee over the docks, right? Well not when your hunter is a certain Tal'Darim. Iarut had dealt a heavy blow to the White Fang with the ware house story, but yet they don't give up. He didn't know how many of them existed, but they had quite the numbers that was for sure. He had spotted a few of them on his nightly walks through Vale. When a war should arise soon, he needed to know every strategic valueable position in the city.

As the White Fang member came out the store with a small back pack he stroke. He appeared out of the shadows, jumped of the roof he was standing on and impaled the White Fang grunt that stood away from his comrades with his bane blade. The others were starteled by the sudden noise as the energy blade cut throught their comrade. It was different though than back in the initiation when he saved Ruby from being eaten alive. Back there they looked both shocked and awestruck. This faunus however just felt the probably one most primal instinct kicking in, fear. For Iarut it was quite pleasant to see that the people still feared him. It was just naturally to be afraid of someone who is stronger than one self and something one doesn't know. Iarut used this opportunity to charge. The White Fang members wanted to fire, but a psionic blast hit one in the chest, knocking him a few metres backwards, while the other was now in front of Iarut. He swung his blade in an uppercut, cutting through the right waist, the ribcage and the left shoulder of the faunus as he died. As the two body halfes fell to the ground the other grunt took aim at the protoss. As he shot a salve at Iarut, said alien just disappeared in a smoke cloud, only to reappear behind the faunus, cover it's mouth with his four fingered hand and impaled him through the chest right through the heart, killing him in in this moments, when the neural System was shutting down, Iarut was able to extract informations. As the dead body hit the ground, Iarut had already disappeared from the crime scene again. And it was silent at night once again.

* * *

 _Location: Canyon Valley_

The whole valley was nearly covered in a purple goo. The plants had been removed and now a castle like structure was in the middle of the valley. However seemed to be made of bones and flesh like an actual organism. Over it the being, that had brought all of this here, was hovering. It observed the development of the entire place for days now. The strange crystals it had found had proven themselves as a valueable rescource. Just in this few days it had created reinforcements it would have needed a week or two.

Then it felt something closing in to it's location. It was small, weak, dark and not alone. Multiple signals were moving towards them. Immediately the beings mobilised a force and sent them in the caves to repel the intruders. Nothing was allowed to endanger their mission.

* * *

 _Location: Canyon_

A small pack of 8 beowolfs strode through a canyon in the night. The temperature was already beneath the point, where water would crystallize to ice and yet the pack of beowolfs moved forward. They had left the desert in order to find shelter for the night and maybe the next days. In the canyon walls caves lead deeper underneath the surface and the canyon was just one giant maze with all these tunnels and valleys. One could easily get lost here. An ideal hiding and resting spot for something, that lurked for days in the desert for a not even sucessful hunting tour. Well grimm didn't went on hunts and returned to a nest or a hive, they wandered around to find the next source of negative emotions.

But with the continent only inhabitated by a few animals, that had adapted for these enviroment, they had no such scource. The alpha beowolf then signaled one of his pack members to scout an nearby cave. The beowolf hesitated but stepped in the cave anyway. It niffed the air for anything out of place and tried to scan the darkness for something unusual with it's glowing red eyes. After a minute he then gave the rest of the pack a bark.

All clear.

The pack stepped in and scanned the cave once again. Nothing. A few of them the alpha included laid on the cool stone floor, while a few others kept watch. However after a while the cave filled itself with an weird noise. Like a constant clicking of something against the stone surface of the cave. The beowolfs immediately went into combat stance. They roared together deeper in the cave, where their noise echoed through the depths of the maze.

For a moment everything went silent and even the beowolfs stopped, thinking that they had stopped the ones who disturbed their rest. But a few seconds later a shriek echoed throught the cave back to the grimm. And another. And another. Then dozens of them resounded much more violent then the beowolfs roars together to the entrance. The creatures of grimm seized themselves for whatever caused this and stood up on their hind legs.

Then a faint green glow crept closer to them. The beowolfs cocked their head to the side as they saw a very weird looking creature. It's lower body was covered in pulsing green boobles. It seemed to be somekind of reptile or insect. The head had no eyes, the mouth was filled with needle-like sharp teeth and it was covered in a spiked carapace. It's legs were degenerated and looked almost like sticks with claws. It gave a pityful hissing sound as it crept closer towards the beowolf pack. The creatures of grimm growled and barked at the creature in order to make it run away.

Instead it rushed towards the pack in an aggresive manner and out of reflex the closest beowolf swiped at the creature. The claws cut through the carapace with some resisdence, but then the weird creature exploded in a fountain of green goo. As the goo made contact with the skin of the grimm it started to eat itself through it all the way to the bones. The grimm howled in pain as some tried to get rid off the acid, by thrashing around or rolling on the ground. After a while the burning had stopped, but from the pack already one was dead. Then dozens of burning yellow eyes glowed through the dark of the cave, acompanied by more green glowing creatures.

The beowolfs knew already that they were outnumbered and with their condition definately outmatched. They turned to the exit which was now about 30 metres away from then. They didn't Need to think twice as the shrieking echoed through their ears. The creatures of grimm took off to the Exit. Some were limping others could run nearly perfectly. That was when one of the limping ones was tackled down. Pairs of razor sharp teeth and many dagger like claws sunk themselves in the beowolf and tore it apart while it still lived. The pack continued to run. The alpha didn't care about his pack anymore, his primal instinct just told him to run and survive. One by one the beowolfs were either torn apart by the yet invisible attackers or dissolved when those green creatures popped out the ground and detonated in the fleeing pack. It was a trap all along. Then the Alpha was just 3 metres away from the entrance as one of those green creatures made impact on it's hindlegs, tearing them off and immobilised it by subverting the back and spine of the creature. It howled in pain as it tried desperately to crawl forward with it's arms.

2.2 metres. It needed to get out of here.

1.4 metres. That was the only thing that mattered.

0.6 metres. It could already smell the cool night air.

Then something forcefully pulled it back inside the cave. Through the maze of tunnels and the canyon the dying sound of the creature echoed through the night as it was torn apart, before it was no longer be heard in the desert plains.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 _Location: ?_

"What do you mean the whole squad is lost?" Cinder said irritated. The White Fang grunt was merely a tool like the White Fang in it's entirety. But now some thug had the nerve to tell her that not only the entire dust they had stolen and stored in one of the warehouses was discovered by the police, no apparantly an entire squad of armed and combat trained faunus just dropped dead.

"L-like I said the squad is dead. I-It's even in the News." the thug answered as he hesitately Held a scroll towards her. Cinder forcefully ripped it out of the thugs Hand and gestured him to leave before she would burn him to ashes.

"And get me Torchwick's location." she yelled at the door. ' _When I find that... No concentrate. He's still important and so is the plan. Just keep calm._ ' she thought, after taking a few collective deep breaths. She then looked at the news.

"Thank you Carter." The news lady said. "Now to our next topic. A squad of the White Fang was found dead brutally dismembered and left in the city of Vale. Apparantly the White Fang was stealing dust from a nearby store when they were suprised by their attacker and then brutally killed. The inhabitants of the houses nearby said they have not seen or heard anything. The corpses of the dead faunus had the same burn wounds as the corpses found a few days ago in a warehouse where the White Fang seemed to store dust. The dust was returned to the victims of the White fang. It seems like this killer only attacks the White fang, what leaves us to questions such as "Who or what is this White Fang killer?", Is he a friend or a fiend?" and "What is it going to do next? Now to the the preparations of the vytal festival..." Cinder then put the croll back on the table and tried to keep her cool.

"This really could be a disturbance to my plans." she said to herself, before she smiled evily and looked back at the news report.

"Or it could be useful." she mused.

* * *

 _Later_

With Team RWBY

The vytal festival was maybe the most important event in the year for every kingdom on Remnant. And this year it would be in Vale. People from all places of Remnant came in the city and would like to enjoy the peace of this event. Even the Team RWBY was currently Walking through the streets. They didn't knew that their alien savior from the initiation was following them the whole time.

And it was still stressful for Iarut to endure this torture.

"The vytal Festival. Oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said, totally enthusastical. Iarut was hearing everything from the roof, where he was standing. Peaceful events were mostly unknown to the Tal'Darim, because of their warrior nature. He couldn't tell many of such events for the other protoss factions either, since many things were revealed in the end war as a tool of Amon such as the Khala. He then turned his attention back to the babbling heirness and her team.

"I think I never have seen you smiling this much Weiss." Ruby said while raising an eyebrow. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile? A festival that is dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organisation that goes into this event is simply breath taking." Weiss said dreamly.

' _When did planning and orginasation became so attractive to young human females?_ ' Iarut wondered, but abonded the thought as he remembered that Weiss was kinda... special in such things.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed.

"Quite you." Iarut noted no threat around the Team RWBY and decided to leave them alone. Stalking them would just feel wrong, even for Iarut. He had better things to do than this, but his pride as a protoss didn't allow him to abond them right there.

While he walked over the roof tops, he thought about his experiments with dust. He had tried to use the green type of dust to improve the engines of his phoenix, but unfortunately this didn't work and when he flew out of the atmosphere of Remnant the dust lost it's powerful glow and it's power with it. Back on Remnant it was again powerful like a reachargeable battery. Only in the specific atmosphere of Remnant dust was usable. He wasn't Karax, who probably could build something to replicate the energy field of Remnant. So unless he would try to use the havoc in the ruins it was impossible to use dust outside of Remnant. Speaking of the havoc after all this time it finally managed to get at least a bit more of the mosaic, but it was still complicated and a lot of it was still unclear. Even after these months 3,4% were cleared, because the fragments were a bigger than the first ones. Whatever destroyed the room back there it did it on purpose and very good, so no human would be able to put it back together.

 _'Why must this be so complicated?_ ' he asked himself inwardly. Then he saw the dust shop from last night luckily the blood stains and the corpses were removed, Team RWBY however just saw a crime scene and decided to investigate.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Attended robbery. The second dust shop this week. This place is turning into a jungle." the Police officer said.

"Wait what do you mean with 'attented' robbery?" Yang asked.

"Someone... or something had killed those White Fang members, before they could walk away with the loot. Brutally dismembered. Nothing for children." The officer said, before turning back to his colleague. Weiss however gave only a huff when she crossed her arms.

"The White Fang. What an aweful bunch of degenrates." she said. Blake however tensed up and didn't look very happy.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are misguided faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then they are very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in Downtown Vale." Blake argued. "Or why would someone just killing them like that?

"Blake got a Point." Ruby interfered. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him, who stole here."

Yang however rised an eyebrow. "And who do you think killed them like that? Maybe your friend from the initiation?" she teased.

"YANG EW!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved her hands wildly in front of her face. Weiss however was unfazed.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal. Who ever did this the White Fang deserved it." she said. Blake now looked even more enraged.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang replied.

Iarut could only agree with Yang. Weiss' racist opinion about the faunus was probably something she had inherited from her family, but that doesn't justify such words. For the White Fang yes, for the faunus as a species no. She really was a bit like the conclave on Aiur before Artanis came. However by robbing Dust stores they didn't prove the opposite as well. Blake was however wrong as well. Those faunus were not just misguided. The constant harrasment by society had made them unable to reason with and they won't stop until humanity was at their feet. Iarut was actually excited how this conflict would develop, because as long as humans and faunus will not work together the creatures of grimm will continue their assaults on mankind with even more eager. Then he heard something from the docks.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" someone yelled. Team RWBY immediately rushed to the docks, while Iarut reamined on the Roof tops. On the docks a blonde youngling with a monkey tail was running away from some officers he presumed. The monkey faunus was fooling around like a child, something very careless in Iarut's eyes. Especially when he threw the peel of a banana in the officers face.

' _Why must something like that always happen in the wrong moments?_ ' Iarut thought. The monkey however escaped and passed through Team RWBY. In a split second the monkey faunus blinked at Blake in a seducive manner, while still running.

"Well, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said in a teasing voice.

"Quick! We have to observe him.." Weiss said like she was the leader and the whole theam chased after the faunus. Iarut however knew that with his superior speed there would be no way they could catch up with the faunus. Instead he walked over the roof tops relaxed and didn't even thought about following the monkey faunus. He was obviously no threat and apparantly had some interest in Blake. Maybe faunus could identify each other better then humans could. He arrived about two minutes later at team RWBY's location to see that they had bumped into a little orange-haired Girl. Iarut however could see beneath the facade and saw it.

This girl was an A.I. A primitive one compared to the ones in the protoss ships, but working A.I., that can imitate an actually living being was quite unusual. The cybernetic beings in the protoss forces only had a desing to fill in their purpose like the sentries as support units and the giant colossus as everything over-shadowing war machines. The purifiers were replica of real protoss warriors with their old memories, so they weren't a true A.I. in Iarut's eyes. The terrans however had those predators which resembled cats, as anti-infantry units. Humans always had a thing with copying the fauna to obtain their abilities.

"So what are doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." the girl replied. ' _So she's here to make a test run of her combat capabilities. That could be interesting._ ' Iarut thought.

"You are fighting in the tournament?"

"I'm combat ready." the A.I. saluted. ' _Although she could need an update about not being so obvious, when she is buildt to blend in human society._ ' Iarut commented.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said sceptical.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake shot back.

"It's a 'combat skirt'."

Ruby then stood beside her. "Yeah." she said and high-fived her.

"Wait, when you are here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" Weiss said, while grabbing the shoulders of the unknown who just tilted her head in question.

"The who?"

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said, while holding up a very bad drawn picture of the faunus up. ' _Where did she got that?_ ' Iarut asked himself as Blake's patience finally found it's end.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake shouted, earning only a "Huh?" from the heirness. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry?!..." from that on Iarut didn't listened to their conversation anymore since now it would be impossible for them to stop. He left them alone and headed back to _Beacon. If they are a team they will have to face this hardships and to overcome them._

* * *

 _Location: Ozpin's Office_

Once again Iarut stood in the clock work-like room of Beacon. Ozpin and the staff of Beacon were thy People on Remnant after all. Ozpin just said as casual on his desk and drank coffee, while Glynda stood beside him. He asked himself why humans were drinking coffee so much. Was it like terrazine for them. However as Iarut appeared Ozpin wasn't that shocked like the first time.

"Ah Iarut. I see that you have returned." he greeted the protoss.

" _Indeed I did. I wanted to talk with you about somethings._ " Iarut replied.

"So did I." Ozpin replied. "You see I have read today in the morning the news paper and saw that something brutally murdered a gang of White Fang members and stopped them from a robbery. The entire dust, they wanted to steal, was returned to the shop owner. This happened for the second time that is." he then narrowed his eyes. "Iarut, I know this is maybe a bit thick-skinned to ask, but could you at least spare their lifes? Those faunus didn't had an easy life and are not responcible for their actions."

" _Everyone is responcible for their own actions, Ozpin. You know that as much as I do. These people did what they did without any remorse or regret, because they believe that they are doing the right Thing for their species. Also I will defeat and kill everyone, who dares to draw a weapon against me. Those criminals are a problem in Vale and I'm taking care of it, while your security fails miserably._ "

"And that's the point Iarut." Ozpin interrupted him. "You know about Atlas?" Iarut nodded. "I want you to stay away from it. The heasd master of the academy their is an old friend of mine, James Ironwood. Knowing him he is going to use every possible advantage against the creatures of grimm and you are quite such a possible advantage with both your weaponary and your skills." Ozpin said.

" _He would have to make me._ " Iarut said narrowing his eyes.

"And probably he will. Even with force." Ozpin sounded now worried. "Look Atlas is an militaric kingdom. The academy of Atlas is directly linked to the military." Ozpin said.

" _They train children to become elite soldiers._ " Ozpin nodded. " _That could be interesting to see how strong they are._ "

Then Glynda interfered. "Iarut, you will not harm the Atlasian forces, because of your eager to fight! I don't know if you could take down their forces, and personally I don't want to find that out either, but a fight would result most likely in a massacre of Atlas Forces, maybe even on Vale's ground." she said in her matter-of-fact voice. Then Ozpin backed her up.

"And that could lead to a conflict with Atlas much more likely than your experiment on that island. Iarut, I want you to be on a low profile as long as the atlesian students are here and don't do anything reckless." he said. Iarut however narrowed his eyes even further and didn't look very happy.

" _There were yet only a few People, that opposed me, I give you that, but those were a lot stronger then you. By the way, I'm not one of your weak and young students. I have more experience on the battlefield then you every will. As I told you I'm not your ally. I'm merely here to fight. I don't care for your friendship with Ironwood. Should he pose a threat he will die a long and painful death."_ Iarut said, making both teachers pale a bit. _"As for your students, you should keep an eye on them. Racism is not very appealing for new students. Especially miss Schnee and mister Winchester should be taken care of._ " With that Iarut turned sharply around and stepped closer to the middle of the room. In Glynda's mind however something clicked.

"Wait! Is that the reason why Team CRDL came in combat classes covered in garbage earlier this week?" Glynda asked irritated. Ozpin chuckled at the thought, because he knew how that had looked like. He still had the pictures on his scroll. However a stern look by Glynda shut him up.

" _Perhaps._ " was Iarut's only answer as he disappeared, though he sounded almost amused. Glynda gave a frustated groan, while Ozpin watched over the news of the week considering brutally slaughtered White Fang members.

' _Just what will you do?_ ' he wondered.

* * *

 _Location: Roofs of Beacon_

Iarut was walking on the roofs of the academy for some reason. While he did so he wondered about something. During his time at Beacon he felt a strange power coming from the basement. It was a very strong and mighty aura, that even rivalled some of the acendants from earlier generations. He had tried to get informations from the other staff members but they knew nothing of it. Apparantly Ozpin and maybe Glynda were the only ones, who knew.

' _What are you hiding Ozpin? I guess I need to figure it out myself._ ' Iarut thought as his train of thoughts was ended by a voice he recognised as Weiss. He hovered over and could see her in the distance talking to her team mates.

"You want to know why I despite the White Fang? Why I don't particullary trust the faunus? It's because they have been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed." Weiss said. "My grandfather's company has had an target painted across his back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I watched familiy friends disappear, broad members executed, an entire train car full of dust... stolen. And every day my father would come home furious and that made for a very difficult childhood." she said as she slammed her fist at the table. Iarut thought about this. Yes his parents had some problems with him too, but more because they didn't thought that he had enough skill to become a powerful Tal'Darim. And parents, which abused their own children for something, they couldn't have done anything about, was just wrong. It was only natural that people made mistakes.

"Weiss, I..." Ruby tried to talk to her, but she was shoved aside.

"No! You want to know why I despite the White Fang? Because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murders!" she shouted at Blake making said faunus explode.

"Well maybe because we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted back, before she realised her mistake. "I..." she said, before running out of the room.

Iarut had heard enough. He really could understand why Weiss hated the White Fang, but the faunus in general were something totally else. This was a serious problem for their team. He closed his eyes and stood there for a few seconds thinking of what to do. Then he opened his eyes again and dissapeared in a black and red smoke cloud.

" _It is time to take some Action in this worlds events._ " Iarut said to himself as he teleported away.

* * *

 _-Moments later-_

 _Location: Beacon courtyard_

Blake had left the academy to look at the statue in front of her. A pair of huntsmen, a man with a sword and a woman with an axe, stood on top of an cliff with an beowolf beneath them. She had tears in her eyes as she gazed at the huntsmen. Iarut had arrived earlier and stood in front of the statue as well. It wasn't a very pretty one compared with those on the protoss worlds or in the xel'naga temples, but it had some meaning, that was for sure. He also noted the monkey faunus from earlier Standing on one of the lamp posts. Iarut took the opportunity to get some intel. Sun Wukong, student from Vacou, leader of team SSSN (Sun) and not very inteligent. Balke then took of her bow revealing her small cat ears. ' _For the most terrans those would be very cute._ ' Iarut thought. It was weird for him to address something as cute, because protoss didn't called anything cute or adorable. They had other pictures of beauty and such things. Especially the tal'darim, who were forged by such brutal traditions as the Rak'Shir.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Sun said, earning her attention. She seemed to calm down at this. Iarut then used the chance to speak up.

" _There was never a need to hide your true identity._ " he said, earning suprised looks from both faunus. Their heads wiped around to find the source of the voice. Sun jumped down the post. Iarut then appeared right in front of Blake next to the statue, startleing her. As he took a few steps towards her, Sun tried to play the hero and run towards the two, before he was lifted up the ground by the psionic alien.

" _Does a primitive creature like you truely think that you could stand a chance against me?_ " Iarut asked as his fingers curled a bit. Sun immediately got problems to breath and tried to reach for his staff on the back, while he choked his breath.

"Please don't." Blake exclaimed. Iarut looked at Blake, before he realised, that it wouldn't be such a good idea to kill one of her friends. He then put Sun back on the ground, who coughed a bit. He turned his gaze back to Blake, who just stood there still in fear and at the same time awestruck, before she snapped back into reality. "W-Who are you? And why are you here?" she asked. Sun looked interested in this as well, especially after he was nearly sufficated by that thing. But Iarut didn't mind that. He was merely a bystander and could maybe become a threat. Should this happen he would eliminate him, but not now.

" _Your questions will be answered soon enough, youngling. But now is not the time for introductions. We need to go to a place were we can talk without any unwelcomed people, who might want to eavedrop._ " Iarut said, as he disappeared back in the shadows.

"Wait!" Blake exclaimed, but then Iarut spoke up once again in her mind.

" _Go_ _to the place where we met for the first time. There your questions will be answered._ " he said as a trace of black and red smoke shot in direction of the cliff over Emerald Forest.

"Whoa. What the hell was that about?" Sun asked a bit irritated.

"I don't know, but I know what he meant with the place we met at first." Blake said. "What do you think?"

Sun put an hand to his chin and thought. "Well either making contact with an strange creature no one has ever seen before and/or consoling/protecting a cute Girl? Let me think." he said sarcastic.

"Both then, I guess." Blake said, while blushing a bit due being called cute. Sun nodded. "You have a weapon, right?"

Sun then pulled out his staff from his back. "Just for the case this...whatever he is is trying something funny again." he said. Blake then run off to the launching pads on the cliff. Sun followed closely behind her. "Hey wait for me!" he exclaimed. He of couse wanted to see what that thing wanted as well.

Iarut however was already on his way back to the temple in the forest. When he was finished with those two, he still had something to do in the ruins. The progress at the mosaic was quicking it's pace, when even slowly. Some things were already to see such as a grimm mask, a crystal, probably dust and some ancient almost prehistoric drawings of faunus and humans. Maybe he was wrong and the humans evolved on this world as well. But this was nearly impossible. He could only wonder as he grabbed his device to see an urgent message from the ship. It made his eyes widen a bit in shock and suprise.

"ZERG BIO-SIGNATURE DETECTED"

* * *

 _Location: ?_

The plants seemed to be huge. Trees with giant leaves and trunks grew out of the ground. And then there was this giant grass. It was so high that one couldn't see what lied ahead. That was everything a small creature could see as it rushed with it's tiny legs over the ground. It looked like a sinister version of an deformed isopod. The back was covered with a thick carapace with several spikes on it. The six legs were insect-like and each had a little blade-like feet. Yet it only could walk on the four on it's down side, while the other two came out the back. The tringular head, with a mouth with small razor sharp teeth, sat beneath the carapace and had a tiny horn sitting at the forehead. The weird creature didn't minded the giant vegetation, it was almost like back home. It finally made it out of the labyrinth of the cave and now searched for food. It had encountered many other small creatures such as a bugs, worms and other insects. Then it found a proper meal. A normal wolf, that stalked through the night, hunting for prey. The creature didn't waste any second and rushed towards the wolf, climbed up the fur of the taller mammal, before it burrowed itself in the body of the wolf. The wolf gave a yelp when it registered the pain, but ignored it thinking it was just a tick or a flea.

The parasite however had started it's gruesome work on the animal.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

Salem was working with an eager she had not for many years now. This time she was able to see what had killed her grimm back in the desert and she had to say she was impressed. This weird bomber bug was unlike any other creature she had seen in her life time. And that was a long time. Only a few of them had taken out a whole pack of beowolfs with an acid, that had unfortunately evaporated faster than she could analyse it, and there were not any other grimm in this area. Anyway, right now an alpha creep stood in front of her. Alpha creeps were a bit larger than a boarbatusk but smaller than an ursa. They had more spike-like bone plates on their backs and tales and posessed more physical strength. **(A/N: They appear in the game RWBY: Grimm Eclipse)** Behind it many already evaporating corpses of alpha creeps were lying on the stone floor. She had already killed about 26 of them in attempt to copy the bugs ability to destroy itself with such power and those were only the alpha creeps. She had tried it on ursas, beowolfs and boarbatusks, but they even died earlier than the creeps.

Then a little sucess. The bone plates started to glow green and the creature was still intact. Salem ordered it to a rock Formation not far away. As the creaure walked over, she could see how he body of the new 'bomber' strain of grimm started to buckle and skin was partly tearing itself, letting a bit of acid oozing out, but the grimm kept walking. As it arrived it's body finally gave in the pressure and exploded with enough force to make the rocks crack.

"It seems like I will need to be more careful to extend their lifespan. When they would just die they would be useless." she said to herself as she walked of to get the next alpha creep.

* * *

 **And done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So here a Little Explanation. As I saw the Let's plays for Grimm Eclipse I noted immediately that those bomber creeps are nearly identical with the banelings. I guess Rooster Teeth had maybe some inspirations in them. However, Salem couldn't get her Hands on this strain because she had no animal Counterpart. I mean all creatures of grimm are based on a type of animal, so that bomber strain is maybe nothing else but either an experimental strain or a desinged after a certain type of alien.**

 **What do you think? What will Iarut do with our faunus students? What is that creature inside the wolf? These questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay excited. Write your opinions and suggestions in the reviews.**

 **Until next time, have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So and here is a new chapter of Remnants of Ascension. It took a hile and I could actually have enjoyed to see you smother a bit more (insert evil laughter), but I also wanted this chapter to be finished. It's shorter then the last ones, but the next ones will be longer again.**

 **Now let's see how the story goes on.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A fateful encounter

Blake and Sun had reached the old temple ruins. During their walk however there were no traces of the creatures of Grimm in the entire forest. The two young faunus were feeling quite uncomfortable. The creatures of Grimm, okay they could handle them, mostly. Fighting them at night, very hard, but not impossible. But the abscent of them was even more disturbing than anything else. Now they were walking to the edge of the cliff, where the bridge used to be before Nora blew it up.

"You know if you want to cling on my shoulder I wouldn't mind. It's not like I'm scared." Sun laughed nervously.

"Really? We are in the middle of the night in a grimm infested forest and following something that could have also been a trap." Blake said. Then however Iarut appeared next to them making them nearly jump out their skin.

" _If I would have wanted you dead I would have done so during your initiation_." he said.

"Okay who or what are you and what do you want from us?" Blake said, while Sun was hiding behind her. **(Very manly Sun)**

" _I'm Iarut and as for what I want,_ " he said as he suddenly grabbed both Blakes and Sun's faces. " _I want you to see._ " Then the world became dark around them.

Blake and Sun then found themselves in a clearing of an unfamiliar jungle. It was silent as Blake scanned the environment. The plants were unfamiliar to her and so was the whole atmosphere.

"Um Blake?" Sun asked nervously.

"What is it Sun? Did you find something?" Blake asked, but Sun just pointed in the sky. As Blake looked up she felt like having an heart attack. Despite the fact that the stars were quite beautiful, something else caught her eye. The moon or better the full moon. It wasn't broken at all. A few small craters all over the surface of the celestial object but totally intact. Blake swallowed hard before finally thinking loud.

"Where are we?"

Then however a battle cry tore through the silence as two forces of similiar creatures as Iarut rushed out the jungle and began to fight one another. They had primitive weapons such as knifes, spears and others, which they used to end each others lifes. The young faunus wanted to turn away, but couldn't.

"No.. Make it stop..Please..." was everything Blake could mutter as she saw the bloodshed occur. Like a response of her pleading a bright blue light filled the atmosphere and caused the protoss to turn towards the scource. A single protoss with a big ball of blue light hovering over the ground stood on top of a rock as blue light flowed through the cords of the protoss.

" _This is what happened eons ago._ " they heard a voice. As they turned around they saw Iarut standing next to them.

"Why did you show us this?!" Blake asked, which caused Iarut to turn towards her.

" _To show you that our species are not very different when it comes to certain points in our histories._ " Iarut replied as he began to explain. " _We protoss existed millions of years before the first humans and faunus walked the earth. In our early history we were divided in multiple tribes and clans, what always caused quarrels and war. Then one day we got the khala from Khas. You must see the khala was a bond that connected every mind of the protoss. Every thought and emotion, even knowlegde of deceased members were receivable for every protoss._ " The picture changed and showed a city on Aiur. " _Impressive, isn't it? Because of this our civilisation grew in rapid pace and advanced further then we could have done alone._ "

Blake and Sun were awestruck by just the architecture and the flying ships through the air. Everything seemed to be made of an golden metal and blue enrgy powered the engines of the ships. For a few seconds they stood perfectly still, before Blake spoke up.

"But this ended after some time didn't it?" she said. Iarut nodded and changed the picture. Now they saw several protoss cuting their own nerve cords. They screamed in pain, but recovered from it a few moments later.

" _A few of us thought that the khala would destroy the individuality of our society. They served their connection to the khala and became the first dark templar._ " The Picture changed again, but was aweful familiar. A protoss in golden armor rushed towards another protoss. The armed protoss had his nerve cords still attached to the head, while the victim's cords was served. A blue energy blade flared to life from te gauntlet of the armed one and struck down the dark templar. " _The conclave that ruled the daelam back there hunted the nerazim down on sight. After this era which was later called the discord the nerazim were banished on a planet far away from our home. Just a few years ago a new threat appeared, which overthrew the conclaves forces and forced them to work together with their dark brethren again. In the last war our enemy used the khala to control our people and used them against each other. We had to destroy it, but what we got was freedom. Today both Nerazim and Daelam can live together peacefully._ " With that they found themselves again at the cliff as Iarut let go of their faces.

" _Your species and the humans still have to learn that you can only over come the creatures of Grimm, when you are working together. Otherwise, you both will be doomed._ " Iarut said.

"That is all nice and stuff, but I guess you forget about the discrimination of us for what we are." Blake pointed out.

" _Yet you met humans that don't care for what you are? Even if Weiss hates you I don't think that your other teammates would mind this... minor difference._ " Iarut said. Blake's eyes widened.

"You heard that?"

" _Only the ending, but that's not important now is it, former White Fang member Blake Belladonna?_ " Blake's eyes widened even more and Sun was slack jawed.

"How?" Blake wanted to ask as Sun caught her off.

"Whoa, wait a sec. What so you mean with 'former White Fang member'?" Sun exclaimed, but Iarut didn't mind him. Instead he nodded towards Blake, who understood immediately.

"Probably have heard about the White Fang." she stated.

"Well of course, I don't think there isn't any faunus on the planet, that didn't have heard about them." Sun said.

" _Well your opinion of holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want would be a good description._ " Iarut said, shocking both of them. " _I just read your mind Wukong. Nothing to be alarmed._ " Iarut said.

"Should have expected that." Sun commented, while earning a dirty look by Blake.

"Well it wasn't always like that. I was part of the White Fang for most of my life. You could almost say I was born into it. After the war the White Fang was used to be a symbol of peace and unity of humans and faunus. Despite being promised equality the faunus were still exposed to discrimination so the White Fang stepped in. I was there at every protest every boycott. And I thought we were making a difference but that was just my childish optimism. Five years ago the older leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking." Blake's voice became more sad. "Our peaceful protests became organised attacks. We set fire in stores that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus as labour."

" _Such as the Schnee company."_ Iarut said earning a nod from Blake.

"And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated as equals. But not out of respect out of fear." she finished. "So I left. I decided I would no longer use my skill to aid their violence. So here I am. A criminal hidding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow."

" _I see that you have the most experience in actual fighting in your team. But what is so wrong about being feared so that the people wouldn't dare to discriminate you kind?"_ Iarut asked.

"It is not the right thing to do! What is equality when we need to kill so many people for it." Blake shot back.

" _No victory is achieved without casualities and loss. My people are feared among the protoss because we are powerful. To take the life of another is nothing wrong for us. We have lost many lifes in the wars and entire solar systems. However I decided to live with the other factions as well to gain more strength than I could have done alone. Your restriction to kill is for me nothing but a weakness._ " Iarut said.

"Were would be the sense in murdering everyone that oppose one?" Sun asked.

" _It prevents quarrels and competition for the Position of the leader and can secure his position. However that mostly ends with a revolution of the people and the death of the leader. When all are united under one goal nothing can stop them._ " the protoss said.

"That is not very comforting." Blake said while crossing her arms.

" _Comfort is a lie to protect younglings until they can fight their own battles._ " Iarut remembered that Alarak once told him that. " _Blake, y_ _ou and I share the same goal. To stop the White Fang from to dominate humanity on this world._ "

"I don't want to eradicate them all." Blake said.

" _Really? Then tell me Blake Belladonna. What are you willing to sacrifise for your goal? How much would you give to achieve this equality you want?_ "

"I would do anything necessary."

" _Even if it means to sacrifise the lifes of your friends. Would you sacrifise them for this cause?"_ Iarut asked. Blake stared shocked at the protoss. All kinds of scenarios and thoughts raced in her head, before she spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that. I will do anything to protect them." she said.

" _But what if you have to kill a member of the White Fang then? Or maybe dozens of them? Would you still value the life of your friends over your ideals to not kill?_ " Iarut said, while Blake's defenses slowly crumbled down.

"I want to find a way to protect my friends and stop the White fang without killing anyone." Blake exclaimed.

" _You know as much as I do that this will be mostly unlikely. What if the one Thing you desire is dooming the other forever what will you do then? In the end you will need to decided what is more important to you. And when the time comes and you lost something precious to you, because of your ideals, your weakness, you will see how unforgiving the world is._ " Iarut said. " _I already killed many of these White Fang people, but none of them regretted what they had done. Should the time come you will know how to find me._ "

"You have killed these faunus?" Blake asked. "Why would you..." she was interrupted as Iarut grabbed her wrist. Sun then took his staff out.

" _The dawn is coming. This will answer your questions._ " Iarut said as he put an weird triangular object in Blakes hand. She looked at it in confusion as Iarut let go of her and stepped backwards. " _The rest is up to you. Until we meet again._ " with that Iarut disappeared in the shadows. Blake and Sun looked at the place where he just stood a moment ago and then at the thing in Blake's hands.

"We should going back." Blake said Sun only nodded. With that they headed back to Vale as the sun started to rise above Emerald Forest.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _Location: Orbit of Remnant_

Iarut was in his ship as he gazed down at the surface of the planet. Of course he was shocked as he received the news about Zerg on Remnant, but then again they were better opponents then this White Fang. Still he couldn't help but wonder. ' _How did they got here?_ ' ' _What are they planning?_ ' ' _Is Zagara up to something?_ ' ' _Does someone know my position except of Artanis?_ ' All he could think of was the reason why they were here. But there was something else. As he read the minds of Sun and Blake he managed to find something interesting. While in Sun's head wasn't that much to see, Blake had something he didn't expect. A psionic potential. It was weak, even weaker then the one of most terrans, but it was there. With enough Training she may would be able to move a few objects around and maybe even to use it in battle. For assassins like Blake and Iarut such abilities were quite useful Tools. He would have to discuss this with her later. Then he received a signal from the planet. Apparantly they were located on the isolated south-eastern continent and still only a few hundreds, but Iarut knew that soon it would be millions. He steered his ship downwards and flew towards the desert continent.

"I don't know who you are, but you have made the worst mistake by coming here. Because I will end you." he said to himself as he entered the atmosphere again.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

The being felt a great disturbance from above as the calm of it's mind was shattered. Something was coming and it was coming very fast. Immediatley it ordered a few drones to Morph into Spore Crawlers around the valley. It wasn't such a big loss of rescources because the strange minerals had proven themselves as quite powerful. No, if it would attack from the air it would be shot down in the moment it was above the canyon and if it was coming from the ground it would send out hunting packs to destroy the threat.

Nothing was allowed to disturb it's plans with this world.

* * *

 _Location: Remnant, south-eastern continent, desert_

Iarut flew over the desert, kicking up a lot of sand. It looked like a storm was coming with full speed over the plain landscape. Iarut then halted infront of the entrance of a Canyon. he looked at the ship's instruments once again. There was no doubt that the zerg hive was located in this canyon. Iarut then teleported outside the ship and turned himself and the ship invisible as the ship flew back into the orbit. The reason was quite simple for such Actions. Iarut had to account for that the zerg had either detector Units such as overseers on their side or that the hive was subterrean. In the latter case his ship would be useless and before These humans would lay a hand on it he would rather send it back to Aiur alone.

Then Iarut stepped in the canyon. Immediately he felt the change of the atmosphere. It was quite even for a canyon. Far too quite. When this would be an ordinary rock Formation he would not feel so tensed up. It was exciting for him to finally have something worthy to fight with. But it was also odd. It was like something was flowing in the air. Something familiar but Iarut couldn't grasp it. He walked through the canyon for a while as he heard the sound of dozens of creatures running in his direction. He turned towards the scource of the noise and got in combat stance. Out of a tunnel in the wall many, at least 20 zerglings poured out and ran over the sandy ground before they came to an halt. THey looked around and sniffed the air for his smell. Iarut on the other hand noted something. These zerglings were neither raptors or swarmlings. No they were the core strain from the time before Kerrigan reclaimed the swarm for her own. But that was impossible. The last time he saw such zerg was... And then Iarut understood. The zerg, their lack of a strain developped by Kerrigan, their sudden appearance on Remnant, a world light years away from the Koprulu Sector, and this energy he felt through the air. There was only one being capable of doing this.

He didn't wasted a second as he ignited his bane blades and sliced through the zerglings, which were confused by the sudden deaths of their brethren. He shot a psionic orb at them and killed the majority of them with the blast. The surviving few now shifted uncomfortable from leg to leg. Iarut then did something he hadn't done for a while. He supressed the psionic connection of the zerglings with their leader and turned them to his hunting personal dogs.

" _Come beasts, we have an old enemy to slay._ " Iarut said as he and the Zerglings took off in the tunnels. Inside even more zerglings and banelings waited inside and killed the traitorous zerg but then got killed by the blood red blades of the tal'darim. " _For Slayn._ " he said while rushed further into the liar of the zerg.

Every swing of his bane blades killed another zerg and every attempt to attack him was either deflected by his shield or prevented by a psionic blast. In the mind of the Zerglings he had seen the route they took to get here. But the entire tunnel was filled with zerg. They even crawled on the walls like Spiders and didn't made way for the protoss to proceed. Iarut then used a lot of his Stamina to take over a Group of zerglings and banelings which now attacked their former brethren. It seemed work because now they were killing each other and with that made a path through the living wall of claws and teeth. Iarut then felt that his zerg were dead now and the zeg had surrounded him.

" _What are you waiting for?_ " he said as he became visible again. " _Fight and fall to my blades!_ " he proclaimed as the zerg were jumping towards him. The dog pile of zerg seemed to work as red electricity cracked beneath their bodies. With an explosion of psionic energy he then blew the entire Group into pieces. However the shock wave was so strong it made the tunnel walls crack and the Roof gave in. If Iarut wouldn't have used Transit he would have been buried alive with a pack of zerglings. He was now alone in the tunnel and used the moment to collect his strength.

" _I wouldn't have thought that even the primitive zerg were capable of something like this. But that's no wonder when they are controlled by some one like this._ " he said as he walked towards the heart of the hive. The further he walked the more he felt something trying to get into his mind. He cloaked himself knowing that down here should be no detectors. From now on Iarut hid himself from the zergling packs that patrolled through the tunnels and didn't attack. Iarut didn't know how long he walked through the tunnel or how much distance he had already built to the collapsed tunnel, but he was certain tha it was a lot. The zerg were professional when it came to digging subterrean complexes as operation bases. Then he saw a light at the end of the tunnel and something very disturbing. The valley arrived on was already filled with several spine crawlers and a few spore crawlers where here as well. The structures were easily identified as a spawning pool, a roach cave, a baneling nest and in the middle a lair. However something was different. Above the lair was a big cocoon, slightly large the an overseer cocoon. It emitted a dark red enregy that flowed down in the valley and the structures of the zerg.

Iarut put out his remote control of the ship and initated an orbital strike. The blade of Bel'shir was leagues behind the Spear of Adun, yet the fire power would be enough to give the zerg here a big hit and would create an opening so he could proceed. After a few seconds he got in the cave for cover then the red destroyer laser of his ship and several rounds of ionic blasts crashed down the valley destroying several spine and spore crawlers. However the lair was somehow unfaced by this. Iarut used the opportunity to strike and attacked the lair directly. He slammed his bane blade into the flesh of the lair as he felt a strong psionic Aura surging through his body. He shoke it off and slashed the lair several times. A few of the spine crawlers tried to attack him, but a small destruction wave obliberated the already heavily injured structures. He teleported to a spore crawler and sliced it into shreds before doing the same to the other detector structures as well. Then a stream of red lightning nearly hit the tal'darim. Iarut looked at the scource of the sudden attack. The cocoon, that hung above the lair, cracked with red electricity. As it shot again, Iarut teleported over the cocoon and slammed his bane blades in the hard carapace. Immedieately he was assaulted by a strong Aura that blew him off the lair, but also ripped a chunk out the carapace. As Iarut scittered to an halt he saw the cocoon cracking open. After a few seconds it shattered into bits of carapace, which rained down the lair and revealed the creature that had hidden inside of it.

It was an overlord, but it was different from the ones Iarut had seen. It had bigger horns at it's back and it's body and eyes radiated a black and red aura like a mist. Iarut was sure this is the enity that controlled the zerg here on Remnant.

" _So it was you all along, Amon._ " Iarut said. And so creator and creation faced one another once again in battle.

" _I've forseen your arrival tal'darim. You cannot defeat me._ " the Overlord said in the voice of the fallen Xel'naga.

" _How can this be? You have died in the void years ago by the united forces of terrans, protoss and zerg._ " Iarut said.

" _Foolish creature. I have sent out many overlords with this one order. To destroy your kind they flew far away from the Koprulu Sector. But it seems like only a few of them survived. What you hear is merely an echo of my will._ " Amon said. Iarut then heard the scrabbling of legs over the rocky and sandy ground. He turned around to see many zerglings banelings even a few roaches and defilers, which he thought were extinct. " _Once this planets falls, I will assemble my troops and head back to your sector. The zerg will once again cause a conflict with the races. If I cannot destroy you, yourselves certainly will._ " said the possessed overlord.

" _I won't let you._ " Iarut said as he got into fighting stance and pointed his bane blades at the zerg and the overlord. " _If I fall everything would have been in vain. You will never reach the Koprulu sector ever again._ " Red lightnings cracked around the tal'darim as he started to hover over the ground. Then he charged at the overlord and the zerg charged at him.

* * *

With Blake

At the same time in Vale, Blake and Sun were sitting on a roof top above the streets. The roof had no door so no one would disturb them. However one thing made them feel uneasy. The devicce Iarut had given them, which now laid in front of them on the ground. For minutes now they just looked at it, but didn't know what to do with it.

"I tell you this is crazy." Sun said.

"What? That we got this from an alien or the fact that we don't know what to do with it?" Blake responded.

"Uhm let me think about it... Both I would say. We don't even no that guy. What if this is some world destruction weapon and after we touch that thing the whole planet goes 'Kaboom!'?" Sun said, but only got a 'Really?' look from Blake. She then looked at the device again as she put it in her Hand. Then she accidentily pressed the base parts together as something materialised over the object. Blake and soon quikly put the device away to the ground and jumped away from it as the light faded. Over the device a Crystal hovered with a slight green shine. Blake and Sun came down after a minute.

"So much to your Kaboom! theory." Blake commented as she walked over to the device and kneeled again on the ground. Sun got right next to her. "Let's see what he wanted to show us." she said. The crystal then flared once with a green light as it seemed to draw both faunus attention completly to the crystal. Before they knew it they were in a black void with two red eyes flaring to live.

" _I see you figured out how to use the crystal I gave you. I must say I wasn't sure if you would manage to do so. My congratulations. What you see is equal to an recording and what you will see are my memories. Memories of the events I want to tell you about. To understand my motives for my actions you must first realise that I'm neither Daelam or Nerazim and what it means to be a Tal'Darim."_ Iarut said as he vanished and the void was filled with a bright green light making both faunus cover their eyes, when they would have been able to do so. Then it was black again, only to awake in a cold grey labratory cell.

* * *

 _Location: Emerald Forest_

Deep in the forest a corpse of a wolf was lying on the ground. It almost looked like it had died by old age, but something was off. Something in the carrass of the wolf formed a large bump that pressed against the layers of skin and fur. The bump moved and grew in size almost like a giant parasite. It grew almost to the size of the animal itself as the skin finally started give way and tore and ripped itself apart. Finally the skin layer exploded and revealed a creature,which looked like it came right out of a nightmare. It's body stature was like a wolf, it was covered in a lime-green jagged carapace, blending in the vegetation almost perfectly. The head had two pairs of eyes, an blade-like horn across the entire head and many razor sharp teeth filled it's mouth. A row of spikes streched over the entire back. On the back two scythe-like claws were pointed forwards. The body ended in a long segmented tail which ended in a sinister looking trident. The creature then reared it's head back and gave an primal roar into the midday sky as it echoed through the entire forest. The animals in the forest already knew one thing as they heard this roar. A new apex predator had appeared.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

While Salem kinda suceeded with her experiments on the new alpha creep strain, what basically meant that they didn't just exploded anymore, once you poke them, a shockwave of rage suddenly crashed in her being. She always was able to feel negativity around Remnant. It helped to coordinate the attacks of the Grimm, but this was unlike anything else. Even in the great war between the human kingdoms, never that much energy was emitted. By the intesitivity, it felt like the entire planet was raging. And that attaracted the attention of the Grimm and herself of course. She tried to see throught the eyes of one of her beoowolfs. She wasn't suprised to see the same landscape, where she had found that weird exploding creature. What catched her eye were the red lightnings cracking in the sky above the Canyon. The beowolf itself stood a few miles away on a rock ledge, but yet she could feel the massive negative aura.

"This could be interesting." she mused as she saw how not only beowolfs, but also creeps, deathstalkers and griffons were drawn to the canyon. In fact soon a force of several hundred grimm assembled and ran/fly over the sandy Terrain as a single black mass of bodies and red eyes.

She would find out what was this disturbance on Remnant and then maybe use it for her benefit.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this short chapter of Remnants of Ascension. Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me in the reviews your opinions. The fight between the rest of the zerg and Iarut will be shown next time with Blake and Sun looking in the past for a while. I can't say when the next chapter will come out, but I work as fast as possible on my stories as long as I have time to do so. And in all honesty I still am trying to figurre out how to write the next chapters. But I also have to work on my other stories I haven't updated recently.**

 **Anyway till next time, have a nice day ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers and writers, Don Orbit here. Welcome back to Remnants of Ascension. I apologize that you had to wait so Long, but a lot of stuff had happened since last time and unfortunately I won't be able to write as much anymore as I used to. I think it's fair to say that we all just write when we have time to do so.**

 **Now to answer a question from the Reviews. Amon is the leader of the brood on Remnant, because he was, next to Niadra, the only one who had zerg Forces under his control during the end war except from Kerrigan. And as a ancient god like being I think he had some evil back-up plans in his sleeves. So it was the only Logical Thing to bring him or rather a copy of his mind into the fanfic.**

 **So then let's see how our plot is going on.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revealing a warrior's past, a fight between monsters

Blake and Sun looked around them confused. The cell was made of metal that was for sure, yet it was very dark in the room making it even for Blake impossible to see through. The constant humming of machines made it sound like they were in some atlesian battle cruiser, but knowing where Iarut comes from they knew they had to be somewhere else. They then heard Iarut's voice in their heads.

" _Eons ago, my species was uplifted by an ancient being, Amon. He seperated us Tal'Darim from the rest of our Kind and we served him. We became stronger then the others through merciless bloodshed. However Amon betrayed us and I was too blind to see it, until I was betrayed as well._ " the voice said as the wall opened and a bright light filled the room. As Blake and Sun had adjusted to the light their eyes widened in shock. Behind the wall was another bigge room with much more high tech devises then any atlesian base could have. Safe the fact that they looked far more advanced then their gear. The room was seperated from the room they were in by a blueish energy field. The faunus then noted a few scientists in casual white clothing tapping something on tablets or in the background on digital interfaces.

"Well how are you today?" one of the doctors said, who stood in front of the field.

"Is he talking to us?" Sun asked.

"I doubt that." said Blake as both faunus heard some noise from behind. As they turned around they saw a protoss with pale skin and red eyes held by electrical bondages and a weird device on it's chest. The protoss was partly naked only rags covered the lower regions. The protoss looked at the human with a hate filled eyes.

" _I would be better if I were out of this prison so I could kill you and your colleagues for your crimes._ " the protoss said with a voice the young faunus recognised as Iarut.

"Now now. We are all on the same side now are we not. Just Keep up with the experiments and you will join the other tal'darim in their Ascension." the man said as the wall closed again. The room was now illuminated by lamps and Blake and Sun watched Iarut looking even more irritated then before.

"As I was imprisoned by the Moebius Foundation they did experiments on me considering my psionic powers." Iarut's voice rang through Blake and Sun's heads. Then in Iarut walked over to the middle of the room as meditated. Blake and Sun didn't understood at first, but then they saw elsewhere a monitor which showed a picture of another cell. It opened and a pack of zerglings emerged. To the faunus the blood hounds of the swarm looked like monsters right out of a nightmare.

"Alright Iarut. Now move these to the other chamber." A voice said through speakers. Iarut had his eyes still closed but then the zerglings' eyes flared up red before they indeed rushed through the door into another chamber. In the room were several defensive droids, which started shooting at the zerglings. As soon as a round made contact with the insectiods, the whole pack rushed to the robot and buried it under the combined weight of their bodies. It tried to shoot it's way out, but the zerg already ripped it into pieces. The other droids didn't stop shoooting, but the few zerglings which were unnecessary to Keep the one machine down sprinted towards them and jumped on the other machines as well. Despite the strength the zerglings displayed, the robots had in the end the upper Hand and killed the zerglings.

"Good now let's see if you can handle this." a voice in the speakers said as an overlord came out a cell together with a larger pack of zerglings. Just as instructions should have been given, the entire station shook violently and there was in a second a black out. As the electricity was restored, alerts sirenes rang through the entire Station.

"What the hell is going on?" someone yelled.

"We are being attacked!" someone else said.

"WARNING ZERG ORGANISMS DETECTED ON THE HIGHER LEVELS. ACTIVATE DEFENSIVE PROTOCOL GAMMA." an adjutant said in the speakers. Iarut opened his crimson eyes as he had felt something. The device on his chest, which not only observed his body functions, but also blocked the most of his psionic abilities started to become weaker. He didn't needed to be told twice as a psionic lightning fried the hardware of the device, which fell to the ground as it detached itself from the tal'darim.

"WARNING SPECIMEN T-173 HAS ESCAPED." the Adjutant said over the Speakers as Iarut looked at his cell door.

" _I won't be able to break through this door on my own with out my weapons. The shield is too strong._ " Iarut said as he reached out for the zerg test subjects. From one second to another the overlord and the zerglings responded and were now under Iarut's control. " _The generator of this area should be not so far away from their Location now. I will destroy it and allow the swarm to purge this facility. The monstrosities held here must not to stay alive._ " He said to himself as Blake and Sun watched the Scene unfold. They couldn't really describe it, but somehow they saw what the zerglings were doing through the overlord. The pack started to move through the facility as new combat droids took aim at the zerglings, but this time there were more of them. In seconds the droids, which were clearly above the capabilities of the atlesian weaponary, were reduced to scrap metal in a matter of seconds.

" _Move forward zerg. Tear everyone in your way into pieces._ " Iarut commanded, shocking the two faunus. The zerglings did Encounter a few space marines and siege tanks, but as soon as Blake and Sun heard the screams a shiver went down their spines. The zerglings tore first the siege tank into pieces before doing the same with the marines.

"Shit there are too many!" one of the screamed over the fire of his gauss rifle before he was overwhelmed by the zerg. As the zerglings killed the last one of them the overlord looked once more over the remains of the self defense force. The siege tanks pieces cracked with electricity and smoked as blood and torn flesh littered the ground.

"They are like the Grimm." said Sun frightened.

"No... they are worse." said Blake. Like the Grimm they attacked as one. They didn't need to attack or kill, they just did or in this case were ordered to. But not even a pack of beowolfs from the same size couldn't do such a damage. Then a ground of reapers came flying across with their jetpacks and grenades and blasted a few zerglings into oblivion. But then the blood hounds jumped through the new created smoke screen and tore the reapers into ribbons as well.

" _Forward to the Generator. Destroy it!_ " Iarut ordered. The zerg continued their journey as they saw several cells with more zerg held inside. " _These will be useful. Free them._ " Iarut mused. A moment later the zerglings spilt in two groups. One continued to run down the corridor towards the generator, while the other one ran between the cells and found another small reactor. The sharp claws and teeth made short work of the genrator. It exploded after a few seconds and the connections to the cells faded down. The doors opened and released now about 30 more zerglings, which were now under Iarut's command. The collective force of the zerg then stormed after the other Group which waited for their comrades to come. Together they found the door to the last reactor, however just as Iarut wanted to send the zerg in the massive door closed. Then another presence filled the room. A hybrid had approached the zerg's location.

" _Kill this abomination even if you fall before we can suceed, it will at least remember it's wounds well._ " Iarut ordered and he zerg pounced on the hybrid. However their effords were futile. Their claws couldn't leave big wounds on the hide on the hybrid as it tore through the mass of zerglings. After just a minute it was over. Corpses and body parts of zerglings littered the ground as even the overlord fell. Iarut let out a frustated shout, before he felt the Tremors of the Station again and saw how protoss Forces under a dark templar came in and freed the remaining protoss. After they had killed the hybrid the cell doors unlocked and the protoss were free.

However as the captured daelam and nerazim thanked the dark templar Zeratul, Iarut cloaked himself and sneaked away from them, since they probably saw the tal'darim as their enemies. Iarut arrived at an hangar bay, where also a few protoss ships were. He teleported inside a warp prism before he took off and flew away from the destroyed space station.

" _After I was set free by Zeratul and his Forces, I returned to the one Person I knew that had doubts about Amon's intentions._ " Iarut's voice rang through Blake's and Sun's mind as the warp prism disappeared in a red flash. Then both faunus found themselves back on the roof they had been sitting on.

"Well I guess we know now why he is acting like he is." Blake said as she noticed that not much had changed around them. Sun took a glance at his scroll.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"The time... we have been watching this in just 5 minutes." Sun said. Blke's eyes widened as she looked at the clock. Indee only a few minutes had passed since they had watched Iarut's memory. "This is getting weirder with every Moment you know?" Sun said.

"Yeah, but I think he wanted to show us more than that." Blake said. "We should look at it again in some time." Sun nodded in Agreement as they both came down from the Roof and paced through the City of Vale. ' _I ask myself what he's doing now._ ' Blake thought to herself as she looked up in the clear blue sky.

* * *

With Iarut

As Iarut charged at the corrupted zerg overlord, the army of zerg behind him attacked as well to protect their master. Zerglings ran towards him before they were pushed back by a wave of psionic energy. Roaches approached the tal'darim slower and started to vomit their acid at him. Iarut had to teleport away from the battle to another Corner of the valley as the defilers used their dark swarm to prevent him to locate Amon's copy. Cloaked and surrounded by zerg Iarut slashed his way out of the fog. Roach legs and internal organs of other zerg flew through the air with an equal amount of blood. But the roaches buried themselves Underground only to appear a few moments latercompletely healed even when they had missed an leg or a scythe.

' _Such annoying pests.'_ Iarut thought as he slashed his way through the mass of zerg. Then however he saw something glowing in a dangerours red Color in the Corner of his eye. The possessed overlord seemed to charge up a psionic attack like back in the void. The charging stopped for a second before a stream of red void energy was released towards the tal'darim. By using Transit he avoided this quick death but the destruction was still a sight to behold. A deep still orange glowing cut through the valley. In the gap still a few red lightnings cracked. The beam had molten stone and glass to nothingness as Iarut faced this pseudo xel'naga again.

" _You cannot win. I have foreseen your death here._ " Amon said.

" _We will see._ " Iarut said as he charged up again. Amon could see him, but the other zerg were not as had his Location, but they mostly missed when they tried to strike him down. Iarut tried to take over a pack of zerglings, but in millisecondsthey belonged to amon again. The situation was dire. He couldn't attack this floating being as Long as the zerg were out. Amon could always locate and attack him from a safe distance. Before Iarut knewit a few zerglings tackled him down and started to claw at his shield. Just before it broke he electrocute them with psionic lightnings, before shooting orbs into the mass of zerg. The psionic orbs killed a fair share of zerglings and exploded against roaches and defilers they made contact with. He pulled out the remote of his ship again and saw that therewere still 10 seconds left before he could use an orbital strike again.

10 seconds

Iarut put the device away as Amon charged up another attack. Iarut rushed forward through the lines of the zerg.

9 seconds

He slashed at incoming zerglings and and impaled the head of roaches with his bane blades, killing them instantly.

5 seconds

Amon reached the critical point of charging void energy. He aimed for the tal'darim no matter how many zerg he would lose. Iarut was tackled down by a defiler, which now tried to bite down his face, only to find a blade in it's chest, making it cry out in pain. It's cenitpede-like body bolted upwards freeing the protoss underneath. Iarut decapitated the creature as he looked at Amon.

2 seconds

Both glared at each other as Iarut hand slipped to the device.

1 second

Amon was about to launch his attack, leaving Iarut only to use transit again.

Orbital strike: ready.

Amon felt the Location Iarut had teleported and turned around to face the protoss as the assault came from above. Shoots of plasma weapons rained down on the ovelord making it lose the aim. Instead of the tal'darim he hit the canyon wall and blasted a good portion of it off. A few of the shoots had hit him as well, but his psionic energy had shielded him for the most part. The zerg around him were sendt ablaze and died immediatley. The attack had kicked up a big amount of sand and dust. But then out of the smoke screen a shot of green acid made contact with the overlord.

" _What!_ " he exclaimed as he saw the source. Iarut sttod next to a remaining spore crawler, the anti air turret of the zerg. His hand was pressed against the side of it like he was leaning on it, but he wasn't. By making physical contact Iarut could influence the zerg organism much better and prevented amon to take control over it again. Amon quickly picked up the remnants of his brood and ordered them to attack the protoss, but the spore crawler kept shooting at the overlord. The weakend shield was soon reduced to nothing and the shots made direct contact with the frail being. The zerg however charged at Iarut. With another destruction wave he blasted the zerg forces away, bfore he continued to shoot Amon's host body down. A leg fell off, then a pincer, then a sac on the back burst into blood and gore. The overlord gave a loud inhuman scream in pain as it fell down not far from the protoss to the ground. Iarut approached the fallen god, his bane blades ignited to end this madness once and for all. But Amon's copy chuckled.

" _Even if you slay me here, another brood will rise and destroy your inferior life. Your suffering will end._ " he said. Iarut however was deaf for his words.

" _When living is such a suffering for you, I shall free you from this burden once again._ " Iarut said as he slammed his bane blade deep in the overlords head and ignited it's brain with psionic energy. With a last cry the overlord, remained on the ground, smoking and charred from the electrocution. Amon's copy was no more. Iarut turned around to the zerg which now hissed and growled at him, but in a more primal manner then before. Iarut thought about the possibilities now. He couldn't let the zerg roan this world freely. There were to many risks in that, but then again Iarut couldn't just take over this brood, could he? He had controlled zerg forces before, but never a brood. Then however he felt something approaching his position. The Grimm and they were many. ' _Why must something like this always happen in the such moment's?_ ' he thought. He was still weakend from his battle and couldn't fight off such a mass of Grimm by himself now. This however answered his first question. So Iarut focused his psionic energy and slowly took over the survivng members of Amon's brood. Just moments after he had made contact with the lair he felt the zerg in the canyon and tunnels and even the drones, which harvested the dust crystals deep down underground. He saw the number of Grimm through the eyes of an overlord. Even with this number of zerg it was impossible for Iarut to kill them.

" _Zerg. Defend the hive cluster._ " he ordered as he send the zerg through the tunnels towards their enemies. The grimm would be there in less then 15 minutes. Iarut needed to think of a way to escape from this place without leaving a trace of the zerg here, since they were most likely the goal of these grimm. He had to prepare the defence and evacuation of the cluster. Iarut pondered as he had an idea.

* * *

The force of the Grimm had reached now the canyon. However as the swarm of griffons tried to look what was going on in the canyon a volley of green projectiles made contact with the airborne creatures. One by one the Griffons fell. Just as one of them was able to take a glimpse over the rock walls a stream of red lightnings washed over them and paralysed them in the air. Then they were shot down like their other individuals by the green acid projectiles. Since there were not many griffons the only air force the grimm had was eradicated in no time. The deathstalkers and beowolfs however continued to charge into the canyon and crawled inside the caves, whie deathstalkers tried somehow to enlargen the hole to fit in as well, but in the end they stayed outside and wandered through the canyon.

For a few seconds nothing happened. The grimm went inside the tunnels without knowing where to go. Also it was not just dark in the tunnels, it was pitch black. The Grimm couldn't even see were they were going once they took a turn in the cave. Just then the floor beneath the Grimm began to tremble. They felt the tremors better then ever since it was the only thing they could feel, but it was not pleasant. Then hell broke loose. The ground beneath them exploded as pairs of three glowing eyes came into the picture and started to attack the grimm. The beowolfs had no chance. They saw the eyes, but that was it. They could see the hard carapaces that were not even penetrated by the claws of the grimm. They could only feel how the acid vomit of the roaches dissolved them slowly and their claws cut through their bodies like oversized steak knifes.

The tunnels were filled with the painful screams of the dying Grimm. Elsewhere another cave collapsed as the roaches destabilized it. Since they insectoids could move underground they would not been doomed like the zerglings earlier. The rocks buried the grimm alive. The deathstalkers outside, which heard the screams and saw the dust clouds out of the entrances shifted uncomfortable, unable to do something against this mysterious attackers. They were too big and heavy to climb up the canyon walls. They were basically living Bulldozers and could move rumble away, but they didn't fit in the small caves.

Salem in her dimension really was irritated. She was not only outsmarted by these bugs, no her forces were basically destroyed by the advantages of their environment. Even though the negative aura had been erased, she wanted to know what was in this canyon. She then turned her attention to another group of grimm. The creeps and beowolfs had reached a chamber which was suprisingly large. The Grimm looked around and found multuple green glows, the same ones of the bugs Salem had used to create the bomber strain of the creeps. However it was fainter then last time. The grimm moved towards the light like moth towards a flame as more and more Grimm walked in side the cave. Then Salem saw it. The glow came from multiple egg-like cocoons inside the cave. The Grimm now walked towards them and a beowolf was ready to slash at the closest one as it exploded and revealed another baneling. Immediately the zerg jumped in the Grimm's chest, knocking it back to his companions, before the catalysts in it's body triggered the self destruction. A shower of acid rained down the grimm and wounded many creeps and beowolfs, by eating away their muscles.

Salem was now determined to destroy the nest, but something was faster then her. Like on a signal the eggs hatched and released more banelings into the cave. The zerg immediately charged at the grimm while the grimm tried to back away. However there were so many Grimm in the cave that they pressed on each other as the zerg didn't stop their assault. Soon more and more explosions filled the cave with the painful cries of the Grimm.

* * *

Iarut meanwhile, would have smirked if he would have a mouth. The Grimm went right into the traps. While the majority of the banelings attacked the grimm a few of them moved out the cave and headed towards another location. Iarut stood deep underground close to a vein of dust crystals the zerg used as fuel. He had ordered drones to morph into spore crawlers to repel the air attacks. However now he had ordered a drone to become a nydus network. If his plan worked he would be able to move the zerg to the emerald forest before the Grimm made it to the cluster. He had already used most of the dust to create the new banelings so it was a risky strategy. The zerglings had already begun to tear down the hive cluster to erase every trace of their existence. He looked at the bump of flesh, which still developping into the nydus network. It would still take time to move a nydus worm through the planet to reach Beacon, but Iarut had no choice in this case. Then the cocoon exploded and revealed the gaping mouth of the network. He checked on the other positions.

The banelings had blown up the cave in which they had trapped the grimm asn the other zerg had begun to withdraw to his position. The Grimm now had to use other tunnels, but they would reach the valley for sure. The few remaining overlords had already left the area and ascended towards the higher atmosphere. Too high for dust based scanners but not too high for Iarut too lose control. He ordered the network to produce a nydus worm at the cave where he originally had his ship placed. The worm like body of the network moved at a rapid pace as it moved through the earth and half of the planet. The hive cluster then was destroyed and the forces moved towards his position.

" _All Units fall back. Don't let them breach this area._ " Iarut ordered as the zerg began to flow inside the cave. One after another banelings, zerglings, roaches and defilers reached the chamber, but even as the spore and spine crawlers reached the nydus Network, the nydus worm had not reached Emerald Forest yet. It was currently somewhere far away, but still not at it's Destination. The grimm however didn't stop their assault. They moved through the labyrinth of tunnels and caves towards the valley, where also the entrance of this chamber was located. "Seal the entrance! Iarut commanded. It was a desperate move though. The zerg and protoss still required oxygen in order to survive, most of them that was, so Iarut's only option was to move outside the cave, while leaving he zerg behind in a sealed cave. The zerg complied and tore the rocks supports apart. Iarut stepped calmly outside the chamber as the entrance collapsed, kicking up much dust. Iarut however saw the barricade made of rocks. No matter whaat the Grimm pulled ot their slow they wouldn't reach zerg now. So he cloaked himself and walked outside the cave.

Outside the Grimm had now reached the now empty, creepless valley. Only a few big bones had remained as the proof that the zerg were here once. Now however beowolfs and creeps had filled the valley like a bowl and no matter how one would look at it, it was a dire situation. Then however he ignited his bane blades and stormed invisible for the Grimm at them and began to slaughter them. He used his ship again to fire at the Grimm, which caused huge explosions in the valley and stopped their advancement for a few moments. Iarut didn't knew how long he fought as he cut through the grimm like a hot knife through butter. No matter how much they struggled and tried to hit him, he killed them with his blades and lightning bolts. He concentrated his psionic energy to create an outburst of energy, tearing the Grimm around him to shreds. In the end corpses littered the ground once again. Half dissolved grimm body parts laid on the ground as Iarut scanned the area. The Grimm were gone, but more were coming. He felt the tremors of their footsteps on the rock.

' _They are quite presistent this time. That I would need to retreat one day._ ' Iarut thought. This battle had reminded him much of his fight on Aiur as they had freed the daelam from Amon's influence. Then he felt something. The nydus worm had reached the cave. " _Now move through the network. Banelings destroy the remaining structures once every single zerg is through._ " It was unfortunate that the crawlers couldn't travel through the worm, but right now he couldn't change that. Iarut then teleported himself on top of the canyon and waited for his ship to arrive. While cloaked he saw the deathstalkers patrol in the canyon. It was clear that these creatures were controlled and guided to come to this place. Iarut was sure that this 'woman' was the reason behind the attack and had some interest in the zerg. Too bad for her that he did not intent to give her this satisfication. He sneaked away from the Grimm as he moved his ship from the orbit into the canyon. He entered his ship and searched for the zerg around the canyon. The banelings however had fulfilled their purpose and had destroyed themselves with the remaining zerg structures. With that Iarut flew away in his cloaked ship back to Vale, however he flew slowly in the upper atmosphere and guided the overlords to Vale. Since the overlords were slow floating zerg they would probably reach Vale tomorrow, when every went according to the plan.

' _Enjoy your little victory as long as you can, because I will show you the power of the tal'darim once we clash eye to eye._ ' Iarut thought as he flew followed by the overlords,back to Vale.

Meanwhile Salem stood up from her spot she had been standing the whole time and walked away. Her plan had failed and the entire species of these creatures had managed to get away. With other words she had lost this battle. But she would win the war.

* * *

 _Later that evening in the Emerald Forest_

Life always had been a battle for survival. That was a truth which implyed for all living beings from the smallest bacteria to the biggest giant. One couldn't just lay back and expect to survive. There was always a danger to become the prey of another living creature. And one itself needed to kill other creatures as well to survive. Every living thing knew this. Even the protoss which didn't Need to consume other living creatures had still the will to fight in them, even though their evolution had made them almost independent from other lifeforms.

Then a screech rang through the forest as another creature's life was forefeit. In fact the creature couldnt really be described as a living being since it devoided the traits of one. In the deep parts of the forest the primal zerg had suprised a lone beowolf and had killed it instantly by snapping it's neck with it's powerful jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. However the corpse evaporated as the primal zergling gave it's victorious roar. It was quite outnervng for it. The creatures of Grimm were not really living beings. First off, they had no essence as in at all. They had no blood, no internal organs, only muscles and a few bones to support their being. They also had no need to eat, sleep, mate or reproduce. For a primal zerg they were trash and not worth the energy or time that was needed to kill them. Growling the primal zerg left. He had wandered the forest now for quite a few hours now and had only found a few living beings, yet nothing that provided a change. Then however it's ears picked up sound a bit far away. It crouched down and used it's green carapace to blend in the vegetation of the forest. It sneaked towards the place the sound came from and saw the cause of it.

On a clearing it saw human like creatures in strange clothings carrying out cages out of a strange machine. The difference was obviously the animalistic traits they had. A few had sharp ears, while a few had a tail or Horns. Intruded by this new essece, the primal zergling moved closer towards one of them that stood a bit afar from it's comrades.

"So what do you think, why should we get those grimm?" One with hare ears asked another one with a short dog tail.

"No idea, but we should get them as soon as possible. I don't want to stay here longer then necessarry." he said. The zerg however only listened half eared at their conversation. What was important for it was the fact that they movedaway from his Position and left their cow horned companion alone. In that Moment the primal zerg's bone plates on the back shifted and reveled spiny hairs, a trait of the on Zerus living Quilgor. After devouring so many of them it had grew the horn on it's head and the spines on it's back. Like a sniper then it took aim and fired the hair right into the faunus head. However then something weird happened. The faunus cried out in pain, but the spines were blown away, by something from the faunus. The other two rushed to their companion.

"What happened?" They asked their wounded friend.

"Something tried to sting me. Look." he said as he pointed at the spines on the ground. Each of them had the size of a man's fist and their spiky nature made them look like they were crafted in hell itself.

"What the hell?" one of the exclaimed. They eached for their weapons. The hare faunus had a rifle with him, while the one with the dog tail had a sword and stood in front of it's companion. Again the zerg shot at them only this time that he had hit the dog faunus. However the spines didn't brak through the barrier.

"There!" the hare faunus shouted as he took aim and fired multiple dust rounds in the direction of the primal zerg. The rounds left charred marks on the carapace of the zerg as it roared in pain. It jumped out the bushes a few fet away from the faunus and roared at them. The faunus however were shocked at the Alien in fron of them.

"What in Oum's name is that?"

"Who cares? Let's kill it." And another round was fired at the zerg. However this time it evaded the projectiles with a jump and leapt right into the gunner. The rifle was knocked out the hands of the faunus as the zerg closed it's jaws around the faunus' head. Due the strength of it's jaws and the crushing weigth of the zerg, the aura vanished. The hare faunus could only scream as the primal zergling bit off it's head. The other two looked terrified at the monster in fornt of them. Slowly it stepped towards them, fangs and claws bared at the faunus.

"No! Go away!" the dog tailed faunus yelled while swinging it's sword around like a club, but the primal zerg wasn't impressed. With a swipe of it's claw it disarmed the faunus and began clawing and biting him to death as well. As it had finished him off as well he saw that the cow faunus was running away. The primal zerg was on the hunt and he would not let it's prey escape. It was buildt for long chase hunts and speed so it was only a matter of seconds when it would catch up with the wounded faunus. The faunus turned around several times, each time looking terrified, because he knew that he would not survive. Then a spine managed to break through the aura and pierced through his leg, making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"No no not like this. No please. NO!" he pleaded desperately. The primal zerg however pounced on top of the faunus and held him on the ground as it began to feast on his essence. After a few minutes nothing but blood and bones was left of the three White Fang grunts as the zerg began to change. It grew slightly taller,it's thigh and shoulderblades seemed to change, as well as arms and legs. The change was always a painful one, but it was needed in order to survive, so the zerg endured it. Then it began to feel the changes as it stood up. It now stood on it's hind legs in a semi upright position, more like an ape then a human. It flexed it's three claws on the fore legs, which now could be used like fingers. It also felt one of it's other abilities reforming. It opened it's mouth as a second smaller haw became visible. It shot out on a long tendril and grabbed a leg that was left over from the feast and laid a dozen metres away from the zerg .The primal zerg got back on all four and crushed the lost limb between it's powerful jaws as it felt something else as well. It was a very weird alien feeling to it, but it seemed to be warm and comforting from the inside of it. The primal zerg shook it's head and strode off. It would test these new abilities later. For now it was changing.

* * *

At the next day

Last night Iarut had found a small patch of land in the Emerald forest, which wasn't overlooked by Ozpin or the other humans on Remnant. Isolated from Vale or any traffic connections it was just a big and deep gap leading down into an subterrean cave system, but first Iarut had to check for the zerg Underground in the caves so he send his overlords into it. As he flew through them he could already feel their presence and just a few moments later he saw them. The nydus worm had spit the zerg out and now rested on theground, now that it's network was destroyed. Zerglings, drones, roaches and defilers had survived the attack of the grimm. Iarut stepped out his ship and began to think about his next moves on this planet.

' _I cannot let the zerg run free on this planet. The grimm definately wanted to get their claws on them. Perhaps this woman uses animals as the base of the grimm to create them, but where and why? It would be the most logical thing to kill them, but this would only anger Zagara._ ' Iarut thought. Since the lone shuttle that had appeared at the remains of Shakuras, there had been no contact with the zerg and the protoss. Back then a gone Rouge brood mother Niadra had arrived on Shakuras remains and attacked protoss Forces which were closeby. Artanis had brought a message to Zagara to take this brood and bring it back under her control, however niadra was not that easy convinced that Zagara was Kerrigan's precedor, nor did she acknowledge her as her queen. What followed was a siege on the brood mother, which ended with the capture of the brood mother. A lot of zerg had died especially Niadra's entire brood. Zagara then disappeared back into her territory and never came out again like the zerg did for the last 2 years.

Iarut thought and thought, until he came up with an idea. Amon said that he had multiple broods among the stars. Iarut was confident that he was strong, but he couldn't take out an entire brood all by himself. The solution would either be asking for help or making a force strong enough to face them. Iarut then turned his Attention to the zerg. " _Zerg, follow my command._ " he looked at one drone among the mass of bodies. " _Drone, morph into a hatchery on this Plateau._ " Iarut send the zerg the direction it should move and it did as it was told. After crawling up the plateau the drone's Body shed it's old Skin and morphed into a big pump of flesh which had attached itself to the rocky ground. " _Zerglings, roaches, defilers. Guard the hatchery while morphing. Nothing leaves this cave alive. If it's attacking the brood, kill it._ " The zerg scattered around the area and moved around the cave tunnels, scouting the area for any intruders. After about 10 minutes the pump of flesh had reached it's final stages and burst open. The new hatchery took it's first breaths on this planet. Iarut turned to the drones as the overlords seemed to fly to the hatchery. " _Drones, you will mine a substance called dust. Search and bring it to the hatchery._ " he ordered, before he turned his Attention to a small pack of zerglings., that patrolled the cave. " _Escort the drones and make sure that no harm comes to them._ " The zerglings made a shrieking sound in acknowledgement of their new orders and ran after the floating insectiods. Soon the Group of drones came back while the zerglings stayed at the source of dust to secure the area. The drones carried pieces of dust, which glowed mainly in yellow and white Colors and then through them into a gaping mouth like hole in the side of the hatchery.

The living building had begun to produce larvaes, which now skittered over the ground. Iarut looked at them and gave them an order. " _Morph into drones._ " Almost immediately he zerg envelopped themselves in green glowing cocoons. The drones continued to bring more dust before the drones hatched. " _I cannot create zerglings yet on my own, so I will need a spawning pool. An evolution chamber will also be needed. Two of you, morph into a spawning pool and a evolution chamber at these locations._ " Iarut ordered them as he gave them telepathic the directions, before they flowded away. Iarut turned to the last drone. " _You will mine with the other drones. Now go._ "

As the drone floated after the other zerg to mine dust, Iarut looked at his work so far. He had a Location, not far from a place where a great battle would take place. He had won, but only barely a fight. Now he had brood of zerg he had to take care off, before he could go outside again, but for that he would Need to create queen. Iarut then walked towards the hatchery as the evolution chamber and the spawning pool finished their metamorphis. He gave the mental command to create a queen and the hatchery began to pulse like a heart.

Yes Iarut's brood was now starting to prepare for what the future would hold.

* * *

Meanwhile with Blake and Sun

The two faunus students had walked through the city of Vale and now sat on another rooftop. They had put quite a distance to Beacon now and were now downtown.

"So what now?" Sun asked as he looked at Blake. She put out the device with the crystal again and put it in front of her. "Oh hell no. I'm not going back into this weird labratory." Sun said.

"Iarut never finished his tale last time. Maybe the crystal acts to store his memories like data on a computer. I believe there is more then what we saw yesterday." she said. Sun nodded as Blake activated the device again. The Crystal apeared and both faunus stared into it before it gave another pulse of energy.

Then both faunus saw the void again, before red lightning cracked around in it and a tal'darim mothership appeared, making both Blake's and Sun's jaws drop.

" _After I was set free I returned to Alarak, the only tal'darim who doubted Amon and our previous leader Ma'lash. He allowed me to stay in Exchange to my loyalty. Together we then travelled back to our home Slayn, but we did not come alone._ " Then another much bigger ship arrived besides it. It was pointed like a spear and several rows of rings circled around it's base. The Spear of Adun. The picture zoomed inside the mothership, where Iarut, now in his normal armor, looked up to Slayn in all it's terrifing beauty. However he was more focused on the rows of ships such as carriers, motherships and destroyers which had created a cloud in front of the planet, the death fleet. Then a communicator flared to life and revealed Alarak.

" _The other protoss factions have ensured us their assisstance in our battle against Ma'lash, but first we need to kill the high ranked ascendants to prevent any complications._ " he said. " _Be ready to departure._ " With that the communication was cut. Iarut did as told and got on one of the warp fields. After the daelam and nerazim had set up a base on the surface, the taldarim warped on the surface of Slayn as well.

Iarut looked around the wasteland which was Slayn as he approached Alarak, who was overlooking the progress of the other protoss.

" _First ascendant Alarak._ " he greeted him with a respective bow. " _Our forces have landed. We only wait for your orders._ " alarak turned around to face Iarut.

" _Good, make our troops ready, the terrazine will soon erupt from the ground._ " he said. Iarut did as he was told. Zealots and havocs placed in the front with himself as Stalkers were placed behind them and vanguards at the flanks. Soon the earth shook violently and the terrazine broke out. The dark violet fog covered the Valleys as red and black shadows took form of various Military Units of all three races and attacked the base.

" _Strike down the shadows and kill every last traitor in our way._ " Iarut commanded as he and the rest of the tal'darim attacked the void shadows. Vanguards bombarded the foes from a safe distance with stalkers, while havoc created barriers to slow the enemy down and zealots engaged the shadows in close combat. So did Iarut as well.

" _Mercy is unfamiliar to the tal'darim as is weakness._ " his voice echoed through the heads of Blake and Sun, as another shadow was decapitated by the bane blades, before disappearing. Blake and Sun could only watch how the allied protoss army struck down the shadows and then began to attack the tal'darim on their own ground. Iarut even managed to kill one of Ma'lash's 'guards' by himself.

" _You must have become mad, if you think you can oppose the will of a god._ " the ascendant said exhausted.

" _I rather die trying then just stand idly and watching our doom._ " Iarut said coldly as he stabbed both blades into the ascendant's chest making him disappear in an outburst of red energy. Meanwhile Alarak killed the last ascendant as he revealed to Artanis that it never had been neccessary to kill them. Of course Blake and Sun were suprised by this, if not disgusted by all the bloodshed they had witnessed just for Alarak to get power.

" _I still think that we should have told Artanis about this, but the word of our leader is absolute. We are just servants of the higher links of the chain. But Alarak became what he wanted._ " The picture vanished as Blake and sun saw how Alarak killed Ma'lash. " _Since that day, Alarak is the high lord of the tal'darim and with that their only leader._ " The picture vanished again as they saw Iarut in the mothership, kneeling in front of Alarak.

" _Iarut. You have served me well in the battle to claim what was rightfully mine. By your actions and the fact that you have killed the 7th ascendant you are taking his place in the chain of ascension. Continue to serve me and ascend over your foes._ " Alarak said almost as in a royal ceremony. Iarut lifted his gaze and thanked Alarak for the honour. Blake and Sun however didn't felt like there was any honor in it.

"This isn't right. Why would they give Iarut a higher position for the person he killed?" Blake asked herself. She however didn't expected Iarut's voice to answer.

" _Our society is made by the Chain of Ascension. Everyone of us starts at the bottom. The only way to ascend is to kill higher links in the chain. One of us falls and the other takes his place. This is the rule of the tal'darim. Only the strong can rule._ " it said as both faunus found themselves back on top of the building.

"Well that was unexpected." Sun said referring the tradition of the tal'darim and comparing it to the culture of the other protoss they had seen. "But if that's what Iarut meant with being a tal'darim, what does that mean for us?" he asked. Blake looked at him and began to think about it.

"He said we need to see this to understand his actions. I... think I get now his motives to attack the White Fang, but some other things doesn't make sense." she said.

"Like what?" Sun asked curious.

"Iarut had saved Ruby during our Initiation from a grimm that would have killed her. If we get Iarut's beack Story right then killing is for him just another way to express how powerful he is, but why would he save Ruby then?" Blake replied.

"Well who knows what goes on in one's head?" Sun said carefree.

"According to him, in yours not much." Blake deadpanned. ' _But why would he tell us that. Why did he reveal himself in front of us and why doesn't he kill us on the spot. We could easily betray him._ ' Blake shook her head at this thought. No. To betray Iarut meant only death. He had displayed how strong he was several times now and it was clear that the attacks against the White Fang were a warning to them meaning: ' _If you continue to your work here, I will not stop from hunting you down._ ' Even someone as thick headed as a boarbatusk would get this message. Blake remembered Iarut's words during their meeting.

" _In the end you will need to decided what is more important to you. And when the time comes and you lost something precious to you, because of your ideals, your weakness, you will see how unforgiving the world is._ " he had said. Blake knew already that this world was not just the glittering streets of Vale first hand, but after seeing Iarut's memories it was clear that he had witnessed more bloodshed in his live then most over people on Remnant. Blake's hands balled into fists. She wanted to change this world to make it a better place, like Ruby wanted as she had told her on the first day. But yet she couldn't figure out how. Then another memory shot through her mind. " _Should the time come you will know how to find me._ " That was what Iarut had said, before he disappeared to Oum knows where. He was offering help in order to achieve her goals. But what did he want in return. Iarut was far from being a saint, but he wasn't as bad as a villian. So what was he?

"Eh... Blake you okay?" Sun said, bringing Blake back to reality.

"Sorry I spaced out." she said.

"No problem, we should not stay here for too long." Sun said looking at the sun, which now stood slightly higher in the sky then before. Blake nodded at before Sun and she jumped into an alley and walked through Vale.

Meanwhile the havoc in the temple ruins in the Emerald Forest had collected more mosaic pieces which the bord Computer of the Blade of Bel'Shir was putting together again. As it accidentely threw an already used fragment against the wall, it had not shattered into more pieces. It had glued itself on the wall. The havoc tried to move the stone, but to no avail. It had to report this to Iarut.

* * *

 **And that was this chapter. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. So the zerg are now under Iarut's control and the B of RWBY is still trying to stop the White Fang, while now a murderous primal zerg is starting to adapt to Remnant. I think the tension is quite building up. So what do you think of it so far? Tell me in the reviews. I will see when I will make the next chapter. I hope to see you next time again.**

 **Until then, have a nice day then.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Welcome back fellow Readers and writers to Remnants of Ascension.I know I wanted to update already in November 2016, but the chapter wasn't finished back then and then came University and Family and Christmas... you know the whole bunch. Now after the holidays and another bad Star Wars movie (it wasn't as bad as Episode 7, but it could have been better, a lot better). Also thank all of you for your Reviews and critics. I really appreciate it.**

 **Now with all this out of the way let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Facing the truth, sleeping in amber

After a certain amount of time, the hatchery spit out the new zerg queen. Iarut was not quite sure how to think of this type of zerg to be honest. Scientists of both protoss and terrans had concluded that due the similarity and abilities of the new queens, the genetical material of both terrans and protoss was used to create this new post-broodwar type. It was common knowlegde that the zerg couldn't use protoss essence, but the evolution of the zerg also based on mutations and genetical engineering. The queen was only about a head shorter then Iarut, but because of her spider-like legs she was on the same heigth. Zerg queens were next to the overseer and overlords the only psionic species in the swarm and had the functions of generals and lieutenants. A long cord made of bones and carapace was at the back of the head, while several smaller cords flowed down her shoulders almost like the 'hair' of the queen of blades. A small pair of mandibles were at the sides of the mouthless face. Her hands had two claws and the abdomen ended in a long tail, similar to the laying organ of the insects they originally came from, before they were integrated in the swarm.

The new queen fixed her eyes on Iarut who simply looked at the new born zerg. The queen bowed her head to Iarut. She couldn't kneel of course, because of her spider-like Abdomen, so she had to spread her legs further away from her to make a curtsy. Iarut then spoke to the zerg.

" _Raise your head zerg. You will oversee the conditions in the hive cluster. Report to me if something should happen. Repel any intruders who dare to invade this hive and destroy them._ " Iarut said.

" _Your wish is my command milord. Your will shall be done._ " the queen replied, before walking off. Iarut looked after the retreating form of the queen. He didn't expect such a submissive nature of the zerg queen. After all the queens and brood mothers were the actual leaders of the swarm right below the hive mind. If one of them would gain to much self awareness, it was possible that she would start to rebel. In order to prevent that Amon established the psionic connection between the zerg. Without a strong leader, they would become nothing but raging and feral animals. Yet this queen was fully self aware and submitted herself to Iarut without a second thought, despite the fact that they were of different species. However he felt a bit weird as she called him milord. It was true that the ascendant had a higher status in the tal'darim society then the others, but they never were called milord or your highness. Unless your name is Alarak and your the Highlord of the tal'darim, but that is a different story.

' _Why didn't we enslave the zerg sooner? With their fighting capabilities and their dependance to a psionic leader, the protoss could have simply enslaved them._ ' Iarut thought, before shaking his head. ' _No. Only few are able to control them and once there is a zerg leader it would send out it's troops to destroy the rivalling beings. Maybe the connection is better between a zerg and a zerg leader then a protoss._ ' Iarut thought. Just as he was thinking the new queen of the hive contacted him.

' _Milord? Can you here me?_ ' she asked. Iarut wanted to roll hiss eyes at that. It was almost as if a terran child was asking for attention.

' _Yes I can hear you. What's the reason for your disturbance?_ ' he asked.

' _I apologize deeply for disturbing you, but I wanted you to inform that the structures you requested have finished their metamorphisis._ ' the queen replied.

' _Good. I will send a few more drones to the dust crystals to harvest them. Return to the hatchery and spawn more larvae and create some creep tumors to spread the creep._ ' Iarut said as he moved to his ship.

' _As you wish my lord.'_ the queen replied. Iarut then paced through the new zerg hive. Zerglings paced around as did the roaches. Amons defilers lay in the center of the hive and looked through the caves. Iarut then looked over to the new evolution pit. He looked at the rib cage like structure and circled around it before walking to the new spawning pool. Inside he could see the green liquid pulsing with the heartbeat of the pool. After making sure that both structures had creep he walked back to the hatchery. The queen had already stimulated the hatchery and green eggs of new larvae were on the structure. As he drew closer the queen noticed him and took a few steps backwards in respect.

" _I see you're fulfilling your duties._ " Iarut said.

" _I am my lord._ " The queen replied. In that moment the group of drones returned and threw the gathered dust into the mouth of the hatchery. Then another patch of drones hatched and waited for orders.

" _Two of you, Morph into a a roach den and a baneling nest over there. The rest will go mining. Now go._ " Iarut said. Two of the drones split from the Group as ordered and hovered over to a new creep Tumor as it hatched. Immediately the creep spread among the floor and the drones began to Morph on the slimy ground. That was unfortunately a big weakness of the zerg. They can 'build' their structures, save for the hatchery, only on infested ground, which meant that without a hatchery or it's evolved Versions they couldn't expand. Since the cave system was very big Iarut wasn't worried about space problems. With a queen, that took care of matters like that, he could infest the entire tunnel system in a matter of weeks.

He then floated over to the evolution pit again. He might be a protoss, who was capable to control the zerg, however he couldn't control their biggest advantage, their evolution. Iarut simply didn't know how to change their genetic structure on a Level to improve them. For that it took an organism that was created for this purpose. And that was the reason he was here. He placed a hand against the rib cage like building as he closed his eyes. Suddenly a hole opened like a door to the inside of the structure. Hot air blew against Iarut's face as he stepped inside. Suprisingly the structure was inside bigger then one might thoought from the outside. There were pools with green glowing liquid and at the side hung many empty cocoon, ready to breed the next nightmarish creature.

" _I really need a creature that can control the zerg's evolution. If they stay like this it might get difficult._ " Iarut said to himself. The evolution pit however then started to pulse like a heart as if Iarut had ordered it do do something. Unsure but calm he looked around him as he suddenly saw something in one of the cocoons. Behind the green glowing membrane a little shadow appeared. Yet it was not bigger then Iarut's hand, but after a few seconds it grew to the size of a soccer ball. Interested Iarut watched the creatures growth as more and more details started to become visible. First it looked like some kind of trilobits, then like a drone, when it morphed into a structure and swam around it's cocoon, now it looked more like a hydralisk. After watching it changing shape over and over again The cocoon finally revealed the finished creature.

The new zerg looked like a giant snake or worm as it reminded Iarut of the ash worms he had encountered during his journey through the Koprulu Sector. The creature was quite Long, Iarut guessed about 7 metres. The mouth split in 6 ways as both, upper and lower jaws, had a pair of mandibles with sharp teeth. It had 4 slim scythe-like arms, which were too slim to be used for fighting in Iarut's opinion, and many centipede like legs were at the sides of the worm like Body. 4 red eyes glowed a bit above the jaws and a collective of sacs glowed on the back of the creature, similiar to those of a broodlord. The creature looked at the protoss and slithered towards him. Iarut didn't felt any aggressive intent from the new zerg and remained calm. The creature then had come to an halt in front of Iarut as it bowed it's head towards the tal'darim.

" _What are you?_ " Iarut asked in a commanding tone, using more psionic energy to make sure that this unknown creature would obey.

"I. Am. The. Creature. You. Requested." The giant worm like zerg said in a deep and slow voice.

' _Apparantly it cannot speak fluently yet._ ' Iarut thought to himself. " _What do you mean?_ " Iarut said as his eyes glowed red and he emitted more psionic energy. Not enough to crush the zerg in front of him, but enough to make it flinch.

"The. Evolution. Pit. Heard. Your. Will. It. Created. Me. To. Serve. You." the zerg replied. "For. I. Am. Created. To. Make. The. Evolution. Pit. More. Useful."

" _Are you implying that it wouldn't be of use for me without you? You talk about it like it has an own will._ " Iarut said.

"It Has. All. Zerg. Structures. Are. Alive. And. Therefore. Have. A. Mind. On. Their. Own. A. Degenerated. One. But. Still. A. Mind. I. Am. The. Product. Of. This. Will. I. Shall. Serve. You. As. The. Evolution. Master. Of. This. Brood." The zerg replied bowing deeper towards Iarut. Iarut thought about it, before leaving the matter for latter.

" _I see. Then you will remain here, until you receive orders. Meanwhile you can do researches to strengthen the brood._ " Iarut said as he turned around.

"As. You. Wish." the zerg said, before slithering into the deepths of the evolution pit. Iarut then left the structure to see that the Roach den and the baneling nest were almost finished.

" _I will need more hatcheries._ " Iarut said to himself. Then he adressed two of the larvae at the hatchery, but instead of walking to them he ordered them telepathically. " _Two of you morph to drones and then to hatcheries at the edge of the cave. The rest morph to zerglings._ " he ordered. He saw how the larvae, 5 in total, wrapped themselves in their cocoons as the roach den and the baneling nest hatched as well. In that Moment the queen contacted him.

" _Milord the tunnel system is secured by the zerglings. How should we continue?_ " she asked.

" _Create more overlords, roaches and hydralisks. I want the hive secured as long as I'm away._ " Iarut said as he walked towards his ship.

" _You're leaving milord?_ " the queen asked, in a more concerned then questioning tone. That made Iarut stop in his action. Since when were queens supposed to ask questions? Maybe it was because they were more independent then other zerg and therefore had the intelligence that was required to question their orders and actions they didn't understand by themselves. Iarut shook his head at this.

" _Yes, I'm leaving. Keep the hive save while I'm gone. Fulfill your orders quickly and efficent._ " Iarut replied.

" _It shall be done as you wish._ " the queen replied. Satisfied with that answer Iarut then flew his ship out of the cave and flew back to the place where he had placed his ship the first time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the wilderness_

The primal zerg was irritated. Ever since he consumed the essence of the faunus the creatures of grimm seemed to be drawn towards it and attacked it now actively and with much more destructive eager. Right in this Moment he finished off another pack of them as he crushed the neck of an ursa with his newly evolved hands. Just then it's ears picked up Sound from the side. In the next Moment a boarbatusk charged towards it. With the agility of a cat the primal zerg jumped out the way. The boarbatusk however made a large curve, coming from the other side.

 **WAM**

The creature of Grimm collided with the primal zerg making it yelp in pain. However something was suprising the alien. The boarbatusk rammed right into it's side and sent the zerg flying, but it never made contact with it's carapace. Instead it was stopped by some kind of barrier, merely away from it. The zerg regained balance in midair and landed on it's feet. It opened it's maw and the second pair of jaws shot out. It found the back of the boarbatusk's neck and pulled it towards the main body. The boar-like grimm struggled to break free, but there was no escape. The primal zerg stood on it's hindlegs and gave strong pull, making the grimm losing it's footing on the ground. The zerg grabbed the boarbatusk with it's jaw and Held it to the ground with it's arms. The grimm screeched and squeaked pathetically, before it died. and evaporated like the other grimm earlier.

The primal zerg once again gave an irritated huff, before standing up and letting loose a mighty roar, which echoed through the entire forest and even made the normally mindless creatures of Grimm reconsider, if they should attack this apex predator.

* * *

 _Later in Vale_

It was already afternoon as Iarut reached Beacon again. However suprisingly for him the reamining members of team RWBY weren't in their dorm or among the students.

' _Probably they went for Blake and search her right now?_ ' Iarut thought as he walked through the halls. Once again he passed the Elevator shaft and felt a strong power from below. It might be faint like a whisper, but it also was powerful. So much more powerful then the humans and terrans. Iarut wanted to investigate it, but then the doors opened and Glynda Goodwitch walked out. She of course couldn't see the protoss in front of her, since he wasn't foolish enough and waked in broad daylight around a place with younglings of a different species. Glynda walked out and headed to her own office. Iarut knew better then to speak with her, especially with this kind of stress she emitted. It was almost murderous.

Shaking his head the tal'darim went out too Beacon. On a rooftop he closed his eyes and concentrade. With his abnormal large psionic powers he could sense other people in larger meassures then other dark templar or blood hunters. A useful abilitiy which they needed to learn to conceal both their own presence and to detect ambushers. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again and walked further into Vale. If he had a mouth he would have frowned. He had found neither Team RWY or Blake and Sun. The people of Vale were still outside and followed their daily activities, so it caused problems to find someone specific, when they were in a large crowd. Iarut could feel their presence, but they were far away. On his journey he saw how Ruby, Weiss and Yang searched for Blake almost like for a lost cat. Then Penny came to them as well. Honestly Iarut didn't like the feeling of the AI being around. It was most likely that her data memory would be collected and analyzed for anything useful. With other words, she was basically a walking camera, which blend in the society of the humans. In a very akward way. She was a potential danger, but then again everything was. just that Penny was a very high potential danger, even if Iarut would choose to end her existence. Iarut left the students of Vale alone. With their cybernetic companion their chance to find Blake had risen a lot. The sun hung a bit lower as Iarut finally found the two faunus students walking on a street. Silently he walked behind them closely.

"So what's the plan?" Sun asked. Blake was still poundering about it.

"I still don't believe that the White Fang is behind these robberies. They never needed that much dust before." Blake said. Iarut shook his head at this. She knew that the White Fang was behind it, but still denied it with all the power of her will.

"What if they did?" Sun then said like he realized something. "Well the only way to prove that they weren't doing it, would be to go were they would most likely doing it and not find them...right?"

" _Even though you said something intelligent, you still make it sound like an idiot._ " Iarut commented as he stood behind Sun. Luckily no one was around so Iarut could turn visible once again. The monkey faunus jumped into Blake's arms per instinct, before Blake dropped him.

"So you're back." Blake commented.

" _I am, but that is unimportant. I heard your conversation._ " Iarut said as Blake kept looking at him. " _You have something dangerous in mind._ "

"I need ensurance that the White Fang is doing this." Blake replied. Iarut chuckled.

" _You see the truth right in front of your eyes and yet you keep denying it. Such ignorant people only face an early grave._ " Iarut said. Blake narrowed her eyes at that.

"But we have no idea where they could show up." Blake replied.

"Well," Sun said, making the others turn to him. "when I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading an huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked. Sun spread his arms like trying to give his words more meaning.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said.

" _I see that we have our bait. Now we have only to wait for them to come. Then we will destroy them._ " Iarut said in an evil tone, before vanishing into the shadows.

"We will watch tonight the docks. If the White Fang is working on this, then they will come." Blake said walking off to the docks. Iarut however stood there for a moment.

" _And they will come. The question is 'What will you do when you face you biggest fear once again, Blake Belladonna.'_ " Iarut said to himself before he stayed silent and followed them. However his words repeated themselves over and over again in Blake's head.

' _What indeed._ ' she thought.

* * *

 _Deep in the night, at the docks_

Blake lied on her stomach as she held watch from a nearby rooftop. The container ship came, but the White Fang didn't appear. She felt uncomfortable at this. Not only because of the white fang, but also by the red glowing eyes, piercing through the dark. Iarut stood on the roof next to her, not cloaked, because he couldn't sense anyone else around the docks. After a brief moment Blake spoke up.

"Why are you actually helping us Iarut? Someone like you could easily just go away or something like that." Blake pointed out.

" _I'm a taldarim. My life is devoted to bloodshed and battle. This world's order is about to collapse and then a new war will begin. I'm not helping you. I'm merely here to seek a good battle, so I hope this world doesn't disappoint me._ " Iarut said. " _But this world is also intruding and I see potential others may not see. But now is not the time to talk about such trivial things._ " he added as Sun came back with two apples.

"I stole you some food." Sun said to Blake, holding out his hand with an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun replied, making Blake narrow her eyes at him. Iarut almost chuckled at the scene as he felt something coming their way. Multiple signals and they were fast.

 _"They are here."_ He said before turning invisible. And indeed a bullhead landed down the docks and several White Fang grunts appeared.

"Is it them?" Sun asked.

"Yes it is them." Blake said somehow sad.

"You knew it didn't you." Sun said.

"Yeah, I guess I did, but I didn't want it to be true." Blake mourned.

" _Mourning around and deniying the truth will not solve the problem._ " Iarut commented. Then he heard a voice from the bullhead. It was the most pathetic whimp on this planet, Iarut had seen so far. Roman Torchwick. The most wanted criminal in Vale, even though Iarut didn't unstood why. A middle aged man with orange hair, long eyelashes and a white suit with a matching hat. From the memories of a White Fang thug he had killed earlier, Iarut knew that the cane in his Hand was also a gun.

' _The weapon designs really are from useful and impressive to completely foolish._ ' Iarut commented.

"Hey we're not the best bunch of thieves around, so why don't you animals pick up the pace." he said in a commanding tone, but coming from him it truly sounded pathetic for Iarut.

"This isn't right." Blake said as she stood up and drew Gamboul Shroud. "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." She then jumped down the building and dashed towards the criminals.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Sun said out loud, but Blake was already gone. "Why didn't you stop her?" Sun asked as gave Iarut a glare.

" _Younglings always tend to make mistakes and test out their limits. Due their mistakes they learn and improve as long as they survive. However this time her survival is not guaranteed. By the way it is a miracle, that your exclaim didn't attract their attention already._ " Iarut said, before using transit and disappeared leaving Sun alone. At the docks Blake held roman as an hostage as Iarut went to her position. Suprisingly Sun had managed to come as well. In that moment Roman blasted himself out the hold of Blake and started to shoot at Blake who barely dodged the flares.

"Here kitty kitty." He muttered under his breath as Sun dropped a banana peel on him before crashing down with his staff. However he missed as the White Fang surounded him.

"Leave her alone." Said Sun in a low voice.

Iarut chose to observe the fight as long as his help wasn't needed. It also gave him a chance to judge their will to fight against another person then a mindless monster like the grimm. The taldarim had to say that both faunus teens were good fighters however they clearly had overestimated themselves as the bullheads drew closer and Roman was stronger then expected. Also he could see that Blake was much more promising then Sun. But as both faunus tried to overwhelm Roman he managed to push off the anger driven Blake and Sun had to keep Roman distracted until a jab in the stomach. Roman then shot a ship container above Blake and Sun from a crane, seperating both of them. Sun, who had jumped away and laid on the ground, looked up again, but found himself greeted by a gun Barrel. Iarut was about to step in as he suddenly picked up another signature.

"HEY!" Ruby suddenly on a nearby warehouse while planting her scythe in the Roof. She wasn't alone though. Behind her stood no one else but Penny.

"Oh hello Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman mocked. Iarut used the moment to do the same thing he did during the initiation. He got off the containers and moved over to Sun. He grabbed him and disappeared once again only visible as a trail of black smoke, only to reappear next to Blake dropping Sun. The monkey faunus landed ungracefully on his knees and stomach as Blake stared at the protoss.

" _Move._ " was all he said before disappearing once again. Blake nodded to herself and grabbed Sun to bring them out of vicinity. Iarut then looked back at the White Fang grunts as they advanced towards them as once again Ruby's voice cut through the silence.

"KYAH!" she yelped as a flare of Roman's cane hit her square in the stomach sending her flying backwards. With that Penny walked to the edge of the Roof. "Penny wait!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready." the android said as her back opened up and several sword like blades came out. She then jumped off the Roof and engaged the White Fang members, defeating every single one of them almost with childish ease. For Iarut it was quite an interesting sight.

' _She could become an interesting opponent later. But for now her movements are still simple and predictable._ ' he thought. Then the three other bullheads arrived at the scene and opened fire on Penny, who shielded herself with her rotating blades. She pulled herself backwards and let her blades spin in a circle. Green energy gathered in the circles center and a laser beam was shot from it, cutting through 2 bullheads like it was nothing. Even Iarut was suprised by this, however his curiosity gave Roman Torchwick the opportunity to escape as the last 3 bullheads tried to escape, while one had a crate of dust attached to the bottom.

" _You won't escape._ " Iarut said as he used Transit to teleport on top one bullhead as it took off. Penny took hold on the other bullhead and send it crashing into the ship Containers of the port. While Ruby and the others looked in awe the two bullheads flew already away from Vale. After a few seconds Iarut used his lightning to shock the entire vehicle including the People inside to death. The engines exploded and all mechanics were fried, making it tumble towards the ocean, where it exploded in a giant fire ball. Before it made Impact Iarut simply jumped off and hovered back to the shore. Roman unfortunately had escaped, but wouldn't come back so easily without preparartions. Iarut looked at the burning wreck, before he went to an rooftop at the port and watched the rest of the scene unfold, satisfied with the events of the evening.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

The police arrived at the port and already asked the huntsmen in training and Penny what had happened. Of course Blake and Sun knew aboutwhy the last bullhead crashed, however didn't say a word about it, knowing that it wouldn't end well if they did. Iarut meanwhile had received message from the havoc in the ruins and it's discovery. However he knew that this information was more or less irrelevant at the moment as long he didn't knew what the picture on the wall was. He had ordered the machine to continue it's work and if given the possibility to put a few shards together. The protoss looked down and saw Yang and Weiss walking towards their team mates. Ruby quickly tried to intercept the heirness.

"Look Weiss, it's not like you think. She explained the whole thing. You see she doesn't really wears a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Ruby said in a hushed voice as Weiss simply walked pass her and stood in front of Blake and said nothing for a second.

"Weiss I want you to know, that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back then I was-" Blake decided to speak up, obviously nervous.

"Stop." Weiss cut her off. "Do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you? 12 hours." she said.

' _Looking for someone who disappeared 2 days ago for just 12 hours isn't really an accomplishment._ ' Iarut thought, while shaking his head.

"That means I had 12 hours to think about this. And in These 12 hourse I've decided... I don't care." Weiss finally said.

"You don't care?"

"Yeah. You said you're no longer one of them, right?" Weiss said.

"N-No, I haven't been since I waas younger..."

"Upupupupupupu, I don't wanna hear it." Weiss cut off Blake once again. Iarut however then didn't listened to their conversation anymore as he saw how Penny was dragged in one of the cars. As Iarut wanted to look in their minds, Ruby's outburst of joy made him lose concentration once again.

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together." she said as all of them went together. However Sun was there as well, only to be pointed at by a certain heirness.

"I'm not quite sure about you." she said.

"Should we tell them?" Sun asked nervously.

"Tell us what?" Ruby asked innocent she was. Yang however had a smug grin on her face.

"Oh~ Now I see. Nice catch Blake." she purred, making Ruby blush, Weiss looking between the two faunus flabbergasted and Blake sending Sun a death glare, while blushing in embarrassment. Iarut on the roof could only chuckle at this.

" _The childhood of humans truly is an innocent one isn't it?_ " Iarut said to himself as he began walking back to Beacon. He stopped for a second to gaze at the stars. ' _I wonder how thinks are back in the Koprulu Sector._ ' he thought before disappearing.

* * *

 _On the next day in Beacon, evening_

Iarut was in Ozpin's office again. The tal'darim had been here for about an hour now and watched Ozpin who looked at a holographic screen. Of course he could simply hack the human technology and see what Ozpin was doing, but Iarut didn't because he had better things to do.

"So I guess you can explain why a bullhead was crashed in the port of Vale, even though it was in midair and out of range for the student's weapons?" Ozpin asked the protoss.

" _What if I do?_ " Iarut shot back. Ozpin's personality was slowly outnerving him. He was hiding something and Iarut wouldn't rest peacefully until he knew.

"Iarut. I thought I made clear to keep a low profile. And yet you killed several White Fang members in front of my students." Ozpin said.

" _We agreed that I will not harm the Atlesian Military and I won't unless they wish to fight me, but this time I only killed this scum. And as for your students, they will have to kill sooner or later. The only options a huntsman has in this world, as far as I can see, is either becoming a guard of a city, a soldier, a mercenary or a criminial. And the last two options are not so different from one another. Also they kill creatures of Grimm all the time. What is the difference to humans and faunus?_ " Iarut asked.

"The creatures of Grimm are soulless monsters, that have nothing in their mind, but to destroy both humans and faunus and all their creations. You as someone who fought already in a war and faced creatures, which are much more dangerous, should know that." Ozpin replied.

" _If you are speaking about the zerg, then you are wrong._ " Iarut said. Ozpin reaised an eyebrow. " _The zerg live in a hive mind like the local bees or ants, with the exception that their connections reach beyond plantes and stars. The swarm is only led by one hive mind and this creature controls all zerg. If you are suggesting that the zerg are like the Grimm, then there has to be someone that controls the Grimm as well._ " Iarut explained.

"I see. It could be possible. The knowledge about the Grimm is rather slim." Ozpin said putting a Hand to his chin. Iarut narrowed his eyes on him. He knew that Ozpin knew something and wasn't going to tell him. But know he was sure. Ozpin knew this woman he had seen. And then there was the strange power, that came from underneath the School. He could feel both were linked to one another. "What about the hybrids you fought? What are they hybrid of?" Ozpin then asked. Iarut looked at Ozpin for a second, before answering.

" _The hybrid were artificial created beings made of the essence of protoss and zerg. A perverted abomination that only followed Amon's will._ " he said.

"So they had no free will and were always guided by this Amon correct?" Ozpin asked. Iarut nodded.

" _The hybrid died after the war. Without a leader, they all denegrated to nothing but insane creatures._ " Iarut replied.

"Insane?"

" _The hybrid were originally protoss which were altered by the terrans under Amon's influence. You could say that they were protoss, but without any identity. Some of them eventually got their memories back and pleaded for salvation... through death._ " Iarut said. Ozpin lowered his gaze.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have asked." he said.

" _You did what every human would have done. Your kind is primitive and curious. That is one of the factors that ensures your survival._ " Iarut replied as he walked off. He disappeared once again in a cloud of black mist, but this time he didn't simply vanished. Instead he was now in the elevator shaft. Iarut had reconsidered his trust in Ozpin and decided that if he wasn't told what was going on, he would go for it himself. With psionic energy he slowly floated downwards. The energy was getting stronger with every bit he came closer to the cellar. Iarut had hacked the System of Beacon's alert System and was signalling it false things to ensure that his visit would go on unnoticed.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at an elevator door where the power was the strongest. Iarut teleported himself behind the door and looked around himself. High pillars of marbe or stone reached the ceiling and supported the hall. The room was barely illuminated by green lights as iarut followed the long corridor. He walked slowly taking in every detail of the room. The room's existense made no sense whatsoever. The room was big enough to stack two ultralisks on top of one another and the only way in and out was the elevator. After a while he reached the end of the room. What he saw was quite suprising. The air was filled with an incredible power. Iarut's warrior blood began to boil in excitement, however it cooled down as he saw the one who emitted it. It was a woman. A young human woman that laid in a glass tanc. Her light brown hair laid over her unconcious face and she was stripped to her undergarments. Iarut didn't cared for that, but for the stain on her face. Something pitch black seemed to stick to her face. It covered her left eye and had left traces around the surrounding Skin and the right cheek. The machines around her seemed to keep her alive as her own signals were very slow and flat.

" _So that is what you hid down here Ozpin._ " Iarut said to himself as he touched the glass window. He closed his eyes and tried to invade her mind. He met resiance, but it was very weak, still Iarut felt the power that surged in her, trying to burn him away from her mind. It was truly powerful. In her mind Iarut saw nothingness. As if the void had swallowed all stars and planets. It was just pitch black. Then however a figure came into view. It was the same girl that laid in coma in the real world.

"Who and what are you?" she said raising an eyebrow. Iarut looked at her, before replying.

" _I'm Iarut and I'm a protoss. Something your kind would call an alien._ " Iarut replied. The woman looked at him suprised. Her brown eyes widened and her mouth was a bit open.

"Are you telling me you are from space?" she asked.

" _I am. But who are you? I didn't thought that I would find a place such as this when I tried to look in your memories. To repel the powers of a protoss Need a lot of mental strength. Something humans usually couldn't pull off._ " Iarut asked. The Girl now shook her head.

"Oh sorry. Just a bit overwhelmed with all this. I'm Amber." she replied. "And as for where we are... well I don't know. Since I was attacked I've been here." Amber said. Then she realised what she accidently said and put her Hand in front of her mouth. Iarut chuckled at her childish behaviour.

" _You don't have to worry. I didn't come here to kill you. I followed the power you emit, while being unconcious. But tell me, what is this power and why were you attacked?_ " He asked. Amber looked down a bit.

"I... don't really know. My memories seem to lack the part of my attackers." Amber said.

" _I see. Your enemy must have manipulated your memories in order to stay hidden or did so without knowing it._ " Iarut said.

"Yeah. The power you mean is the Power of the Fall Maiden. It's basically Magic." Amber said. Iarut chuckled. "What's so funny about that?" she asked a bit irritated.

" _Magic is only something you cannot explain to yourself. And this power of yours is very similar to what I have which is most likely the reason why I'm here now_ _._ " Iarut said. " _But what is this power of the Fall Maiden? Or who was the Fall Maiden?_ " Iarut asked. Amber shrugged.

"No one really knows about the real nature of this power. There is a fairytale about the maidens and how they got their powers from an old wizard. But there was never described who they truly were. There are 4 maidens in total." Amber said.

" _By the number 4 and the Name Fall Maiden I presume that the others are Spring, Summer and Winter._" Iarut said. Amber nodded.

"Yes. All of them are gifted with immensive powers that are equal to natural disasters. We maidens are there to Keep humanity safe against the creatures of Grimm if the huntsmen should fail." Amber replied.

" _Were you born with this power?_ " Iarut asked.

"No. When a maiden dies the power chooses the next host for it. However there are conditions. In General it's the last Person the maiden thinks when she dies, if it is a Girl. But if it is a man, the power goes randomly to another woman." Amber explained.

" _That explains the Name Maiden._ " Iarut said. " _But why are you here? You said you were attacked._ "

"Yes. Because of our powers some humans envy us and try to take it. We were hunted down only for our hunters to get the Chance to Claim the power of the maidens. That's why we are living mostly in solitude and hidden by an secret Organisation." Amber said.

" _And Ozpin is part of it. I presume due your lack of Memory you cannot tell me who attacked_ you." Iarut said. Amber shook her head. " _Then I guess I should take my leave._ " Iarut said.

"Wait." Amber said. "You haven't told me about your Kind and yourself. It is a bit unfair that I tell you all this and you tell me nothing." she said. Iarut sighed in annoyance before he did the same thing he did with Ozpin, Glynda, Professor Oobleck and Professor Port. He grabbed her 'head' and showed her in her mind what she wanted to know. Then he let go of her and turned around. Amber's face Expression was as if Iarut had blown her mind out, which he might did with all These Information. However then she regained her compusture. "Wait." she shouted.

" _What?_ " Iarut said without turning around.

"Can you come again and tell me what is going on in the world? It's a bit boring here and I don't even know what date it is." Amber said. Iarut thought for it for a second before replying with a nod. Amber's face lit up at that. "Thank you." she said and Iarut served the connection. In the real world only a matter of mere seconds had passed during their conversation. With that Iarut left the cellar without another word.

* * *

 _Later at the same day, Beacon's library_

After all the hectic of the past days, the four teenage girls went to sleep, however a certain faunus didn't found rest in the night. Blake had snuck out to the library to do researches about the activities of the White Fang. What she found ranged from robberies and collateral damage to kidnapping and murders. Blake was frustrated. Her father, the former leader of the White Fang, always had tried to find a peaceful way for both species to coexist. When he left Blake stayed because she thought that the ideals of her father would live on. But that was unfortunately not the case. She saw how the White Fang geared up for this hidden war. She and Adam knew what they did was wrong and yet she couldn't stop herself back then immediately. Even today she could kick herself for this. She shook her head at the thought of her former comerade. Blake didn't wanted to think of the bull faunus. In that moment she heard something. Someone chuckled in the darkness.

" _I would not have you expected you here at this hour, Blake Belladonna._ " Blake spun around and saw Iarut standing there.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

" _I wanted to talk to you. In private that is._ " Iarut said.

"So you snuck up on me?" Blake looked at Iarut with a raised eyebrow.

" _You know why we cannot talk in the open like you do with your teammates. But I came for another reason here._ " Iarut said. " _The White Fang is looking for you Blake._ " he added. Blake's eyes widened at that. " _Or rather, Adam Taurus has ordered all members of them to report as soon as they know something about your current location._ " he said. Blake's head spun in circles. Adam was looking for her. She knew very well why he was doing so and that meant nothing good.

"What? How do you know that?" Blake blured out a bit too loud.

" _Keep your voice down!_ " Iarut ordered. Blake complied and shut her mouth tight. " _I have seen it in the memories of a White Fang thug before I killed him. Adam is almost obsessed of finding you. The question is why?_ " Iarut asked. Blake looked away.

"Why do you think I would know?" Blake asked looking away. It was clear to the tal'darim that he would open old wounds, but this was necesarry.

" _I haven't dug deep enough in your memories to know everything about you, but I can feel that it is something of the more... 'private' nature._ " Iarut said. Blake's cheeks turned slightly red in embarrassment. " _But this is not why I'm here._ " Blake rose an eyebrow at this.

"And what could you be here for then?" she said crossing her arms.

" _Of all members of your team you are the only one with real combat experience, though you still haven't killed... yet. Sooner or later you must. All of you. But you also hold a great power. A potential hidden in the depths of your being. Something both the humans have where I come from and something essentially for the protoss._ " Iarut said as he walked away from Blake. The cat faunus looked at the alien like he had lost his mind. " _I can assure you, I have not become mad, but you may. Like this!_ " Iarut then spun around and threw some kind of black metal orb at Blake. Blake's primal instincts kicked in. The speed of the object was way too fast to dodge it. Even her semblance couldn't do anything about this. All she could do was to catch it, but the metal surface would most likely break her fingers. Unconciously she put up her hands and looked away, clenching her eyes tight.

However nothing happened. She then felt something. It was like her palms were vibrating, while Feeling something cool and plain even though her Hands Held nothing. The Sensation lasted for a second, before it was pushed away from her. She opened her eyes and saw the reason behind this. The orb laid on the floor like Blake had thrown it there. Blake felt an exhaustion as she sat back on the chair.

"What was that?" she asked Iarut panting. The tal'darim just looked at her. After a few seconds Blake grew impatient with him.

" _This is something I'll tell you another time. For now you should get rest, youngling._ " Iarut said, before he vanished again. Blake looked at the spot where Iarut just had been standing, before she sat up and walked back to her dorm.

Iarut chuckled to himself as he felt Blake's fear, frustration and anger. It was amusing for the tal'darim, but for now he would stop to bother her. He had to guide a zerg brood, but also to think how he should proceed. Perhaps he should give his two sentient creations names to identify them better and not always adress them with zerg. Iarut shook his head at this thought. He knew couldn't hide forever in the shadows and so he would show his face again to face the enemy on this world, before crushing them. That meant that he had to plan in the consequences of it as well. Ozpin and Team RWBY might be good start to gather allies, but only Ozpin, Blake and Ruby so far showed the potential that would be needed in this war.

Also he had to tell the other factions of the Koprulu Sector about the current situation. Earlier Iarut had sent out the message through Blade of Bel'Shir with the information he had gathered about Amon's broods. It would take a few weeks, until it would reach the Koprulu Sector, but at least he knew that it hopefully would arrive, before Amon would. No matter which faction would receive it first, even the zerg wouldn't back down from such a thing. Unfortunately the message signal was very weak and so only the first one would receive it. It was a risky shot, but then again, better then nothing. With that in mind Iarut disappeared once more.

* * *

 _With Salem_

The evil entity Salem watched with curiousity how her new type of Grimm spawned from the dark pools and moved around her realm. She always created new types of grimm and brought them to Remnant, where they slowly fulfilled their purpose. The destruction of mankind. However in the past days many Things happened that were not expected by her. The Arrival of these strange creatures, the mysterious person in Vale that killed Cinder's pawns, the White Fang, and now another creature appeared not far from Vale and killed her grimm like they were made of paper.

She had seen the creature with great interest. It was unlike any other creature she had seen so far. And she had seen quite a lot of Remnant's fauna. In her eyes this creature might become the start of a new species of Grimm, however she still needed to know what it was capable off. Much to her suprise the Grimm now attacked it actively and the creature had displayed an Aura, something that was possible for animlas, but not to such a degree. Questions ran through her mind as she thought of her current Situation. She was close to her goal, maybe even closer then she ever was during the Great War. But she must not become ignorant. A series of mistakes and humanity would regain advantage in her war.

Salem sat in her castle and looked down at the spawning pools of the grimm. One was of the size of a big pond. In that moment a goliath crawled out the pitch black sludge and gave it's first growling sounds. With that Salem went back to another room to concentrate and plan how to exterminate mankind once and for all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the depths of space_

A single Grey ship manouvered through a field of asteroids. The vessel was quite large, not as large as a carrier of the protoss or the battlecruisers of the terrans, but still big enough to be an operation base and storage for different kinds of machines and devices. On the bridge it was silent as suddenly on a scatched screen a signal started to blink.

"Sir, we have a signal of a protoss ship." someone said.

"What? Out here?" another person asked.

"Yes. It is a faint Signal, but it is a protoss ship."

"Can you tell me what we just received?"

"In a few hours sir. Your commands?"

"Find it."

* * *

Omake: RWBY Chibi Version

(inspirated by RWBY Chibi and Starcrafts from Carbotanimations, which I, of course, don't own either)

A chibi Version of Iarut sat with crossed legs in the air of Team RWBY's dorm and meditated. Ruby however had other plans with the protoss as she looked through the door and snickered with an evil grin on her face. She turned around to find the whole team standing there with pillows.

"Alright Girls you know the plan?" Ruby whispered. Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded at her. "Alright 3, 2, 1..." Then Ruby kicked the door in. "CHARGE!" she yelled as she and her teammates jumped at Iarut, from four different directions. Still eyes closed, Iarut made a waving motion with his hand and the pillows the girls held to throw flew right in the faces of the girls. With all four girls knocked out Iarut waved his hand once again, making Team RWBY start to spin around the protoss in midair. With a satisfied huffle, Iarut continued to meditate.

 _Transition (A cloud of black mist zooms from left past the viewer as Iarut appears at the ride side of the screen. He ignited his bane blades and sliced the screen in half, making the cut burn the remaining transition screen away)_

Zwei was walking around the courtyard of Beacon as he searched Blake again, who was currently hiding in a plantpot, underneath the plant. He sniffed at the ground until he saw something interesting. It looked like a dark brown rope. Zwei remembered how he used to play with a rope with Yang and Ruby. Tail wagging he reared his head back, bit into the rope and began to shake his head around. However it wasn't a rope, but Iarut's nerve cord as he didn't wore the armor around it. Wide eyed the protoss looked at the dog, who now looked at the protoss, gave a loud whine and laid his ears flat against the head.

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's dorm the Girls sat on their beds and did various Things. Blake read a book, Yang played a Video game, Weiss was looking at herself in a pocket mirror and Ruby looked around for Zwei.

"Has any of you seen Zwei lately?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Nope." Blake said. Meanwhile outside the window Iarut chased after Zwei with activated bane blades and shouting like a zealot. As Ruby turned her view outside Iarut was already out of the picture.

"It's weird for him to not come home during this time of the day." Ruby said.

"Oh chill ruby. Zwei is not for nothing the dog of a huntsman like dad." Yang said. Once again Zwei ran away from Iarut from the window. This time however Iarut hovered over the ground and shot psionic lightnings at Zwei's heels, still yelling. Again Ruby looked outside, but Zwei and Iarut already passed the Picture once again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's ask Jaune and the others what they want to do." Ruby said cheerfully. The other girls got up and left the room as Zwei ran away once more behind the window, this time however Iarut stood on top of an ultralisk chasing after the dog, while the protoss cursed in khalani, the mental language of the protoss.

* * *

 **Aaaaand it's done. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Write in the reviews your opinion and/or advices how to improve this story. I honestly wish I would have more time for this story, but we all know that you cannot work on stories when you have no time for that or you are working on other stories and ideas. That also could be a chase. So I guess we can start at the next chapter with season 2 and see how things go from there.**

 **Well then have a nice day then. I hope we see each other again at the next chapter of Remnants of Ascension.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Enemy in the skies, preparations in the underground

A few days had passed since the incident with Roman Torchwick at the docks and Team RWBY had settled down. Well except a certain cat faunus in disguise. Blake still didn't fully understood what had happened back then in the library and mostly spend time on focusing on the White Fang. Her teammates mostly focused on getting good grades and were mostly occupied with trivial things of school life.

On the other hand however a certain tal'darim still was working overtime. The zerg hive he had build had grown a lot ever since and now many zerg were under his command. Zerglings, hydralisks, roaches, defilers and infestors. When Iarut had one Thing then it was ground horces. However that made things more complicated for the protoss. The zerg's adaptability was what made them so dangerous for any other living creature. The problem was just that the cave wasn't the best place to morph drones into spires. They would need a more open space to do so and with that came the danger to be detected by the inhabitants of Remnant. The idea to keep that from happening was almost too simple. Iarut had sent an overlord with a drone and mutiple dust crystals into the orbit of Remnant and let them fly to the broken moon. Thanks to this very unique feature of the natural satelitte the zerg simply hid inside the largest boulder, that had been broken out the celestial body, as well as buried themselves inside the main body as well. With that not enough, Iarut had reestablished the connection to the southern continent of Menagerie. With a second hive growing in the depths of the canyons he could always transport troops from literally one end of Remnant to another. With that he planned to put an hive on Solitas since it was a mostly uninhabitated frozen wasteland, but for the zerg it was nothing. Also it would give him the opportunity to take a closer look at Atlas.

Speaking of which, the atlesian military has arrived in the kingdom of Vale with a massive fleet of giant, obviously armed air ships that carried several fighters. Iarut could only scoof at this primitive attempt to be intimidating. The ships were not even close to be as big as a protoss carrier and probably Iarut could destroy it with a simple phoenix. Also since all technology on Remnant was based on Dust these ships couldn't leave the planet's atmosphere unlike a certain ship. With the ships around Beacon 24/7 it would get more difficult to get in contact with Beacon, however there had been worse situations he had fought his way through alone.

Right now he was inside the hive surrounded by creep and zerg. The evolution master, he named had named Derak, was a little observant around the zerg when he crawled/slithered around the hive structures, always looking for a way to improve the zerg's genetical library. The queen he had created Khaliz was more independent and did actions now on her own such as creating creep tumors and creating additional zerg larvea. Iarut was inside the lair with Khaliz. The structure had multiple rooms and corridors making it a living castle on the outside and the inside.

"My lord. Our numbers are growing to the thousands now. Should we not leave the hive and attack what is outside?" Khaliz asked.

" _No. For now the very existence of this hive and all that occupy it is a secret for the people of Remnant. Once the storm of war comes upon this world we will show ourselves. Until then we stay hidden. In this time we gather rescources and forces to overwhelm our enemies._ " Iarut replied. The zerg queen lowered her head at the tal'darim. Iarut then went outside, followed by Khaliz. " _I'll go outside and take care of a few creatures of Grimm. Stay and take care of the hives._ " He said as he walked outside the caves.

When Iarut saw the light of the sun and the familiar forest he simply wandered off, before cloaking himself. With her master gone the queen walked back to the hive. Each step on the creep was accelerated by the organic substance on the floor. She then heard Derak slithering over the ground not far from her. The Evolution master only kifted it's massive snake like body up like a cobra before looking down at Khaliz from the hydralisk den. The massive body was wrapped around the spines that held the fan like membrane up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Ozpin's Office_

Headmaster Ozpin had one of the most intensive starring contests with his old friend James Ironwood the headmaster of the Academy of Atlas. Ozpin knew that something was the matter and he wasn't going to lose whatever the following conversation entailed.

"Oz you know our enemies made their move. I want to ask you only once and I expect you to answer me honestly. What do you know about this?" James said as he pulled out his scroll and opened a certain new article. Ozpin looked at the title.

"'White Fang corpses found mutilated. Avenger strikes again!'" he read aloud. "That would be new for me." he said. Ironwood's face however turned sour as he slammed both Hands on Ozpin's desk.

"Don't try to fool me! I know that you know something about this so called 'avenger'. So tell me what you know about it." the General said. Ozpin wanted to chuckle. Still the same impatient James.

"I have no knowledge about this Person whatsoever." Ozpin said. Ironwood clenched his hands to fists.

"Ozpin this...thing has a more advanced weaponary than us. We have seen the autopsy reports. Nothing can cut through a body so clean and burn the wound like that. If this turns against us, people will die. But if we could get this technology..." Ozpin stopped his friend by raising a hand.

"James, I know you are concerned like we all are, but do you think this person would just give it to you because you ask it? This person has been staying away from Beacon, Vale and it's inhabitants and it was never seen in broad daylight. I guess that, whoever it is, has reasons why it keeps a distance to us." he said.

"Such selfishness will only cost more people their lifes. Listen, if this person really wants to help people than it should hand over this technology to help us defending the people instead of slaughtering the White Fang. Hell even your street cleaners and police officers are already afraid to go outside because of these sights." Ironwood barked back.

"And speaking of weaponary, why did you brought an entire fleet of militaric airships to Vale?" Ozpin said.

"To ensure the security of the people of course." James said. Ozpin put his hand to his face, before looking at Ironwood.

"James, the Vytal Festival is supposed to be a symbol of unity and peace. Your ships are sending quite the opposite signals." he said.

"You know that I only want safety for the people, who's lifes are entrusted on us." Ironwood said. Ozpin nodded as he looked away, but in reality he looked at Ironwood's right arm, remembering what had happened. Sighing Ironwood left the room without another word, leaving Ozpin in his thoughts.

' _Let's hope these two never meet._ ' He thought, but knew that it was a wish that couldn't be fulfilled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Emerald Forest_

Iarut had walked back to the ruins where the havoc awaited the tal'darim.

" _So what did we found?_ " he asked. The havoc made chirping sounds as it lead the way to the chamber with the mosaic. The chamber itself wasn't like it was as Iarut was the last time there. In fact the havoc has put all hards alond the walls and even managed to put entire Pictures back in place on the wall. Now the walls were decorated with the drawings of faunus and grimm on each side. Iarut walked over and picked up one of the shards that was sitll on the ground. With his psionic abilities he let it however along the wall until the wall seemed to draw the piece of stone to itself like a magnet. Only Iarut's power kept the Stone from doing so, before he let go and the stone went back to it's original position. " _This is far beyond human technology. Especially on this world._ " Iarut said to himself as he watched the havoc scan more and more shards. On his ship he had looked a couple of times at the inscripted pictures, but he couldn't put it together. At least not yet. Where was Karax when one needed him?

Shaking his head he tried to lift up the shards and moved them in midair in a circular motion close to the wall. The magnetic attributes of the fragments to a specific Location were once again visible, but due his psionic power the shards were only pulled slightly to the wall resulting in only few of them being attached to the wall. Iarut looked at the new clusters that were now attached to the wall, but These inscriptions made simply no sense to the tal'darim. Until he found a strange drawing on one stone. It looked familiar, but Iarut couldn't think of where he had seen this before, even if it was simply a fragment of a symbol. He ordered the havoc to continue it's work which it responded with a few chirps and clicks, before he left the ruins and looked at that the large airships above Beacon. ' _Pathetic. A terran battlecruiser could easily tear through these ships._ ' he thought as he turned invisible again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Beacon_

Blake did research on the White Fang again. After her detention for destroying the caféteria she had been doing so nonstop and only got Little sleep. Dark rings had formed under her eyes as she still looked at the computer screen. In this time she also had to think about her Encounter with the protoss days ago. Quickly she shook her head. She couldn't let such a thing distract her from her work against the White Fang. However she was simply curious about it. Therefore the thoughts never left her head for Long.

' _Just what was that? Why didn't he told me what it was? He said that he wouldsay at another time and place, but can I trust him? Perhaps I should inform Ozpin or the others about this._ ' She thought as her face turned a bit sour, knowing that there was no way that was without consequences for herself. Also Iarut had been very descriptive about his past and the rites of his people. If she or Sun told a single soul he surely was going to hunt them down like many others before them. Her head was hurting slightly. She was getting impatient what was very unlike herself. ' _The whole stress with an ancient alien and the White Fang is really taking it's toll isn't it?_ ' She thought as she mentally noted that she still had the crystal that contained Iarut's memories.

She shook her head again and rubbed her eyes. Perhaps she was getting closer to all of this, but first she had to stop the White Fang before thinking of this alien creature that had offered her help. But it is how the saying goes: Curiosity killed the cat after all.

* * *

 _Later in Emerald Forest_

Iarut walked through the vegetation he could feel that he was tailed. It was obvious, yet he didn't showed that he knew. When he arrived on a clearing he ignited his bane blades and deflected 2 incoming bolders, which were simply split apart in the air. The protoss looked around himself, before the attacker stepped out into broad daylight. It was a grimm however unlike the beowolfs, ursas and creeps Iarut had faced so far this creature looked like a gorilla. The skin on the back glowed red as smoke was coming from it. Bone plates protected parts of it's body and it's broken skull maks looked at the protoss. It roared at him as it threw a bouler at him. The tal'darim dodged the blow by jumping out of the way as more and more grimm poured out the forest. The Gorilla like grimm however paid no Attention to them. Instead it grabbed a beowolf and threw it at Iarut, who cleaved it in two with his bane blades.

" _Is this some kind of insult? What audacity!_ " Iarut yelled as he charged at the beringel. The beowolfs and urdas tried to attack him with his claws, but the psionic shield took the blows as Iarut simply ran his blades through their bodies, leaving only decapitated corpses in his wake. The ape like grimm noticed this and jumped away instead of attacking as Iarut slashed at it. " _Cowardly creature._ " The protoss muttered as he ran after the grimm.

As the beringel was chased it arrived at a clearing as it turned left and right for some place to catch the protoss by suprise. However before it could jump into the next tree, a red energy blade was plunged into it's chest where it's heart would be. Making pained, gasp like sounds it looked at the blade as Iarut appeared behind him.

" _You fall._ " He said as he slashed upwards, cleaving the upper body of the grimm in two halfs. The protoss scanned his surroundings one last time as he thought that he had heard something, but dismissed it as paranoia as he cloacked himself again. ' _If this war won't start soon I'll go crazy here like those hybrids._ ' he thought as a certain memory was surfacing in his mind.

 _Flashback_

 _1 year after the End War_

 _Abandoned Moebius Foundation Facility_

 _It was an encounter by pure chance as scouts of the protoss had found an old facility of the Moebius foundation on a world far away from Aiur and Slayn. Still as soon as sthey had received signals of their old enemies Artanis took a small force of warriors with him to investigate it. Among them were the pahse Smith Karax, high executer Selendis and Iarut._

 _When they had warped on the planets surface they only found an empty Shell of an old building. It was Party destroyed like it's walls had been torn apart. Massive claws marks decorated the outside keeping most of the Fauna away._

 _"What should we do hierach?" Selendis asked._

 _"Send in a group of scouts to observe the area. If we meet enemy contact we will come to their assistance." the hierach said. A group of zealots, two high templars and dark templars entered before signalling the rest that it was clear. Immediately all Forces began to look through the building and found a nightmareish scenery. Incubator cells of hybrids had been smashed apart, leaving the old decayed corpses of unfinished hybrids and terrans alike to rot on the floor. Also all protoss could feel a massive psionic presence in the facility._

 _"Karax. Do you have an idea where this is coming from?" Artanis asked._

 _"Indeed hierach. Apparantly there is a door in the west wing that leads into the depper Levels of the facility." Karax replied. All protoss then walked towards the door as many protoss kept watching the corridors of the old building for the case of an attack. The door however was heavily armored and it's lock had been damaged by the time._

 _"Step aside." Iarut said as he charged up a psionic wave. At maximum charge he fired a beam of psionic energy into the door, melting it to the ground. The large hole in the wll was now tall enough for an immortal to walk through without problems._

 _"Fool! What do you think you have done?!" Selendis glared at him._

 _"The door had to be destroyed anyway. This was the fastest way. Or could you have done it faster Selendis?" Iarut said._

 _"You damn tal'darim..." Selendis said drawing closer to Iarut._

 _"So far you have mostly lost our spare matches." Iarut growled as both protoss looked like getting in another quarrel again. It was no secret that Selendis had a quite twisted side, but her intolerance towards the tal'darim was even bigger. Multiple times she had challenged the so called scavenger to matches and yet she had more losses then victories. And it really bugged her. Every prideful protoss wouldsince her ego had taken a huge scar from that._

 _"Enough you two! Let us get going." Artanis said ash he entered the lower floors as the the first. Selendis was right behind him, something Iarut could only shake his head at. On the lowest ground was a hole in the wall, connecting the complex to a large underground cavern. Dark templar and other cloacked Units made their way inside the cave followed by their brethren. The cave lead to one chamber in particular. It was connected to the surface by a waterfall that had cut through the rock. despite the majority of the cave being flooded with water, there was a small isle in this Underground lake. However despite the beauty this place held on the first sight it's other features were of more alarming nature._

 _The walls had been marked with the traces of massive claws and boulders had been smashed apart. Large stone pillars had been smashed apart as well as if something had went on a rampage here. And then there was this psionic presence. It was immensive and yet weak. However it was coming closer as the protoss heard footsteps. Something waded through the water as green glowing eyes gazed at the protoss Forces. Slowly it approached the light of the cave and left everyone speechless._

 _It was a nerazim or rather had been one as it clearly had traits of a hybrid as well. A carapace had grown around the body, leaving only the head and lower arms without it. The head had grown a pair of jaws with many small sharp teeth and a pair of side jaws like a destroyer hybrid would have. The nervecord had also been replaced with one of a destroyer hybrid's armored tentacles. The claws had turned black, but remained at the ordinary size for protoss. The crest on her head was now armored as it had grown into a crown like structure similiar to those of the psionic hybrids._

 _For a moment both sides simply looked at one another before the hybrid made the first move and bowed down to them._

 _"Finally." it said in a female voice. "The waiting has come to an end."_

 _"Who or what are you?" Selendis said as she was ready to charge in, but was too shocked in this moment to first act and then ask questions._

 _"Who I am? I once was known as a protoss of Shakuras by the mame Zunrat, but now I'm not so sure anymore. The moebius foundation changed me and my brothers and sisters into these abominations." Zunrat said. "Therefore it is even more to be honored by your presence hierach Artanis."_

 _"What happened here?" Artanis asked._

 _"After the end war our connection to Amon was served and we regained self consciousness. In our blind rage we killed the terrans that had done THIS to us!" Zunrat said as her voice shook with rage as the water on the ground shook with her voice. She had unconsciously released a lot of psionic power in form of a shockwave. "After we finished our bloody work we knew that there was only one way to end our misery. So we killed one another as an act of mercy, but I survived." Zunrat's voice became more hurt. "It made not difference how many times I tried to stab myself with my claws or tore out my throat. I always regenerated." She looked at the protoss as she stabed her own arms with her claws, hissing in pain as the claws lodged themselves within her own body. "Please... grant me release from this fate. Kill me so I can finally come to rest."_

 _The protss looked more or less unsure what to do. Especially the dark templars since Zunrat had been a nerazim as well. However, all of them knew that they would grant a fellow protoss a death wish, especially under such conditions. Iarut had already ignited his bane blades as Artanis put hand up._

 _"No, Iarut." he said as he ignited his own blades. "I will do this." He wated through the water until he stood in front of the abomination that Amon and his terran minions had created. Zunrat fell on her knees and bowed her head down, awaiting the killing bow. "I'm sorry that we were not able to safe you. Forgive me." Artanis said as he slashed right into Zunrat's neck. Her head fell into the water, before her body fell apart into particles that were carried away by the flow of the water._

 _Flashback Ends_

Iarut shook his head at this. Back then he would gladly would have given her the killing blow, but Artanis took care of that.

' _If this had been my fate, I'd have accepted the release by death gladly._ ' he thought as he wandered back to the hive he had created. He had to increase his forces on the planet's surface fast. A blind assault of the brod would not only endanger them but him as well. They were just soldiers without even being sentient beings, except Khaliz and Derak. Also he needed to get some answers from Ozpin about Amber and this fleet that hung above his head.

Meanwhile, in some distance another beringel had it's head pressed against a boulder by a massive clawed foot. The primal zerg had now grown to the size of a primal ultralisk by absorbing enough biomass. It's spikes on the back were like blades, giving it somehow the appreance of a stegosaurus, ready to tear into the flesh of his victims. The trident like tail had grown longer and thicker with the end of the tail having grown into a more massive and sinister looking weapon. With little efford the primal zerg crushed the grimm's skull as it watched the protoss leave the battlefield. Growling it turned around and took it's leave from it's observation spot. There was biomass out there to consume. The protoss however could become a problem.

To consume it as well the primal zerg had to grow stronger. It had to evolve further.

* * *

 _Later in the hive_

Iarut had sneaked back into the hive as the evolution master slithered on the ground like a giant Serpent between the other structures. As it felt the presence of the tal'darim the massive creature lifted it's head above the other structures and leanded towards the protoss.

"What have you done while I was gone?" Iarut asked.

"MILORD. THE. OVERLORDS. ARE. LOADED. WITH. THE. DRONES. SOON. THEY. WILL. INFEST. ALL. OF. REMNANT'S. SATELITTE." The ashworm-like creature said. It's speaking capabilities were getting more fluently, but it still sounded like someone with communication problems.

" _Very well. However we need to wait until the fleet above Beacon gets distracted or we launch them from a different location. Otherwise the entire operation will fail._ " Iarut said as Derak retreated. Iarut meanwhile walked back into the lair, where Khaliz was taking care of the colony. As the queen saw theprotoss she immediately kneeled and took a step back out of respect to her creator.

" _Milord._ " she said while Iarut simply nodded to her.

" _I see you have taken care of the hive while I was gone, however I see that our numbers are not growing as fast as they used to be._ " Iarut said.

" _Milord, the dust veins in this part of the Region are harvested completely. We will need to expand and dig more tunnels to do so._ " Khaliz said.

" _Then do so. If we have to we will dig deeper. Make sure the tunnels are secured with spine crawlers and troops. Grow an hatchery at each point where multiple tunnels are connected to shorten the ways of the drones. That way we should be able to mine more dust at a faster rate. With the airfleet of this kingdom Atlas we cannot allow any human or faunus to notice our presence._ " Iarut commanded. Khaliz bowed at the protoss before heading out the lair. Iarut decided to stay a bit longer in this organic castle as he sat down on the throne like thing that grew out the ground. ' _Perhaps this was like how Kerrigan felt when she was the Queen of Blades. Not a bad feeling, though a little disappointing that my subordinates are zerg. Creatures without an own identity. Alone they would have destroyed themselves, which is why Amon created the Overmind. I wonder why the protoss never tried to subjegate them after it's death._ ' Iarut thought. An hour later he left the hive again, after making sure that the digging teams of the zerg had suitable defenses.

* * *

 _A few hours later at Beacon, Ozpin's Office_

"And you're sure about this?" Ozpin asked Iarut. Once again he was in the office of the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Next to Ozpin stood his secratry, Glynda Goodwitch, who also had a crush on Ozpin, while on the table Ozpin sat with his true love: a mug of coffee. Iarut swore, that Ozpin would marry this thing if given the chance.

" _Indeed. The ruins that were build by your ancestors in Emerald Forest are complex and mostly intact. On it's walls I found drawings of your people's history. Since the mosaic is still incomplete I cannot tell what kind of story it is telling, but by the way it looks now it was a bloody one._ " Iarut said.

"It is understandable." Glynda said as Ozpin leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his mug. "After what you... showed us, even those humans from your place have a lot of conflict behind them." Iarut shook his head, confusing the huntress.

" _They are called terrans. Humans are People from Earth._ " Iarut replied.

"Earth? Is that a location or maybe a special meaning?" Ozpin said leaing over his table.

" _Both I would say. Humans normally do not possess something that I have._ " Iarut said as he opened his palm and made the mug on the table fly over to Iarut, who simply let it hover over his open palm and made it circle around. " _A psionic potential. The natural given ability to do the things I do for example talking with you, moving objects around with nothing, but will power or manipulate weak-minded individuals._ " Iarut experimented with the hot fluid, letting the coffee come out the mug, stretching and twisting the fluid in midair as he explained. The fluid finally formed a ball above Iarut's hand while a part had seperated from it and circles around the larger ball, symbolizing the moon. " _Earth, the birthplace of the human race. The very planet your entire species came from and from where you settled oout into the stars._ " Iarut said as he crushed the ball in his palm, however not a single drop made contact with his gauntlet, because Iarut directed the fluid between his fingers, causing streams of the liquid to finally pour back into the mug, that was placed back in front of Ozpin, who looked at his coffee in question if it was still drinkable. " _They were the ancestors of the humans of the Koprulu Sector, which are calling themselves terrans. So you would do good to not refer them as humans should you ever meet any._ " The tal'darim finished. Glynda and Ozpin looked wide-eyed at each other.

"But" Ozpin said. "how come that we don't know about this anymore? There should have been archives or something." Iarut chuckled at Ozpin's response.

" _The first humans that inhabitated the Koprulu Sector were the survivors of 4 prison ships, that crashed into 4 different planets. All thanks to an error in their navigation program. I wouldn't be suprised if the same was the case for you._ " he said.

"Prison ships?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

" _Yes. You could say that the ancestors of all terrans were indeed nothing, but criminals. Exiled from their home light years away. Crashed on foreign alien planets. Only having themselves. As they appeared we thought that your kind would not survive a decade, but you have proven yourselves quite often as...presistent creatures_." Iarut said.

"So it was more or less an accident that mankind arrived in your part of space?" Glynda summarised what she heard. Iarut nodded. She honestly thought about facepalming in this moment. This story was just so stupid, it hurt her as an intelligent living being. Iarut felt that and chuckled to himself at the amount of negativity radiated by her.

"Now then, about Team RWBY and Team JNPR..." Ozpin said, but was cut short by Iarut.

" _You want me to meet them in person in the next few minutes, since you already ordered them to come to this office about 5 minutes before I arrived here._ " Iarut said. Yes he had read Ozpin's thoughts and the face the headmaster made was more or less prizeless.

"Why did I knew that you knew about this already?" Ozpin said. Iarut then turned invisible. "Wait..." Ozpin said, but Iarut had disappeared and the elevator with Team RWBY and Team JNPR arrived. It was quite a funny picture to see 8 teenagers piled up in a single small elevator. Iarut facepalmed groaning as he saw this. From what he could tell by seeing Nora careless as always, while the others looked like they were sufficating, he assumed that she simply had pushed them in the elevator at once. The students fell out the elevator in a heap and quickly got up again as they walked up to their headmaster.

"Hello headmaster Ozpin." Said Ruby.

"Miss Rose." Ozpin said, regaining his cool in a second. "I presume your trip with Team JNPR was...eventful." he said. Ruby smiled sheepish as she scratched the back of her head.

"Headmaster Ozpin, why were we ordered here?" Weiss asked. Blake was about to ask as well, but then she felt a familiar presence in the room.

' _Not a word._ ' Iarut said in her mind and she gave a very small nod.

"M-Mister Ozpin. We didn't do anything wrong. I swear. If it is about the pancakes on the ceiling I can explain." Jaune said a bit in panic, making everyone look at him.

"Traitor." muttered Nora. As Glynda narrowed her eyes and tightend her grip around her crop, Ozpin decided to speak up.

"I didn't brought you here for this. Though I'm curious what you mean by that." the grey haired man said. Jaune visibly paled even more as Glynda and Nora gave him a death glare.

"Then may I ask why we are here?" Pyrrah asked.

"Of course Miss Nikos. You see I wanted to talk about certain...events during your initiation at the beginning of this year." Ozpin said. All 8 students stiffed visibly. Blake did as well, because she didn't knew that both teachers in front of her were aware of Iarut's existence. Ozpin showed the students the same record like he did with Professor Oobleck and Professor Port. Jaune gulped clearly hearable. "Students, the initiation is an important part of this school's tradition to see the extend of the students strength and to make sure that every student has the potential to become a huntsmen that can survive out their in the wild. Without any help from outside." Ozpin said. Ruby and Jaune looked down in shame, knowing that these were most likely traits they lacked during the initiation.

"But headmaster... you can't just ask us to leave this school now..." Yang said, trying to protect her sister.

"Miss Xiao Long, I'm not finished." Ozpin said in a stern tone, shutting Yang up. "In all the years I've been headmaster of this academy I never have witnessed anything like this. Something like this could have an impact on all of Remnant. That's why I would like you all to meet someone." he said. In that moment Iarut understood the situation completely and decided to make himself noticeable.

" _Have you forgotten that I came here myself?_ " He said. The students whipped there heads around to find the scource of the voice, but it came from the inside of their heads. As huntsmen their bodies went already into an alert state, though they didn't had their weapons with. In that moment Iarut appeared between the students and the elevator. The students gaped at the cloaked and armored alien. Not a single word escaped their slightly open mouths for a moment as Ruby started to try to start a conversation.

"Eh... uhm... eh?" Ruby's voice trailed off as she didn't knew what to say. Iarut shook his head.

" _I have heard that human females tend to do such things, but not under such circumstances._ " Iarut said almost amused, before turning to Blake. " _It seems we meet again, miss Belladonna._ " he said. Everyone in the room now focused on the cat faunus. Blake let out a sigh, before replying.

"Iarut. What are you doing here?" she asked. Both teams looked between Blake and the alien now named Iarut.

"YOU KNOW THIS THING?!" Weiss, Yang and Jaune yelled in unsion. Blake tried to warn them as Iarut surrounded himself with an aura of red lightning cracking around him. The pressure of the air seemed to grow exponentially as if it was trying to crush the humans in the room.

" _You would do better to not call me a 'thing'. We protoss do not take insults lightly._ " Iarut said, shooting the teens a glared to silence them. However the headmaster interfered.

"That's enough Iarut." Ozpin said. The aura around Iarut died out, but he shot Ozpin a glare.

" _Very well. Now then, I shall introduce myself. I'm Iarut, former ascendant of the tal'darim. And you presume right I'm not from this planet._ " Iarut said while bowing slightly towards the students. Everyone was speechless. " _If you have questions, go ahead._ "

As soon as he said that Ruby used her semblance and dashed towards the protoss, buzzing around him like an angry swarm of bees.

"Oh my god! A real alien! This is so AWESOME! How did you do this lightning thing? Can I see your weapons? Where do you come from? Do your like cookies? Do you have a spaceship? Can I see it? Please, please please!" Ruby said while looking at Iarut with puppy eyes. Yang honestly didn't knew what to think of the protoss, but he seemed to be fine. Ruby continued to buzz around him, before he could even answer her questions, before he used his psionic ability to leviate her above the ground. She waved her arms and legs around wildly, but she couldn't move on her own in midair as the protoss held her in a strong grip.

" _I believe if you would calm down I can answer your questions, Ruby Rose._ " Iarut said, making Ruby gasp.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

" _When I saved you from this nevermore, I was able to touch your skin for a few moments. This way I was able to see everything in your mind as well as your memories._ " Iarut said.

"That's... awesome!" Ruby cheered, before realizing something as Iarut put her down. She then used her semblance once again and hugged Iarut tightly around the waist, which she still reached. "Thanks for saving me back then." she said while closing her eyes, before they darted open when feeling the armor. "Is that battle armor? Show me please." Ruby whined. Yang however grabbed her sister by the back of her collar and dragged her away from Iarut.

"Sorry sis, but other people want to ask mister dark and mysterious alien some questions too." Yang said. "I will give you and your boyfriend time later."

"Yang! Boys are eh!" Ruby said, blushing madly at her sisters comments. In that moment a certain heirness made her entrance. She politely bowed towards the protoss.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Iarut. I'm Weiss Schnee, heirness of the Schnee Dust Coorperation." she said.

" _I know very well who you are. Weiss Schnee. Second daughter of the Schnee Family of three children, with your older sister Winter Schnee, a very powerful member of the atlesian army and your younger brother Whitley, of who you think as an annyoance. Your father Jacque Schnee did physically abuse you in your childhood and never really spendt time with you. You went through a hard physical Training in order to become as perfect as possible to not dishonour the name Schnee, which is the reason for the scar on your left eye._ " Iarut said, shocking even the siblings. Weiss looked wide-eyed at the alien as her feelings started to pour out. She really felt like crying in this moment. Her teammates and Team JNPR gave her looks of pity.

"H-how?" she asked.

" _Mind reading._ " was Iarut's answer. " _And I know what you want to ask me and my answer is no. I will not tell you how my kind got on the technological level it has._ " he stated.

"Why would..." Weiss tried to argue, but was cut short.

" _Because your species is greedy, foolish and young. Because I know that if I would do, you would tell your father for some recognition, and with that your kingdom, that would only abuse this power. A power my race needed millions of years to achieve. Long before the first human on walked the surface of Remnant._ " Iarut said. Weiss fell silent like a puppet, whose strings were cut. Then Yang stepped forth.

"I have only one question for you. Ready?" Yang said in a stern voice, while narrowing her eyes.

" _Then say it._ " Iarut said, though he had this feeling, that he would be regret it. Yang's face expression turned into a smug grin.

"How do you guys do it?"

"YANG!"

"YANG!"

"MISS XIAO LONG!"

Three of the people in the room yelled. Ruby, Weiss and suprisingly Miss Goodwitch, who now earned a couple of confused looks by the other individuals in the room. Iarut mentally sighed. ' _Ruby's sister is far from being a real warrior._ ' he thought.

" _I will_ _ **not**_ _tell you about the way my species reproduces itself. Especially not you, Yang Xiao Long_." Iarut said. Everyone in the room save for Ozpin, for being totally obvious to romantic relationships, had a slight blush on their face.

"Ooohh. Why don't we 'exchange' some things about it? I mean it could be _any_ Skin contact, right?" Yang purred as she leaned forward, but in vain. Years of fighting and the lessons of the Tal'darim had eradicated any feelings towards the human race, excluding to admire their nearly unbreakable way not to give up. Also Iarut had no idea what human females always had with their breasts.

" _No_." Iarut said dryly.

"Aww. Well maybe next time." Yang then winked at the protoss.

' _Did she just try to seduce me? Foolish Girl. If she would know how many of her kind I've killed she'd do better than this._ ' Iarut thought.

"Alrigh my turn." said the bubbly Nora. "How do know our names?" she asked.

 _"My kind doesn't have vocal cords like primitives like you, so we have to communicate telepathic. Also I'm able to read minds to some extend. However when I made skin contact to Ruby here, I was able to see through all her thoughts."_ That left Ruby stunned.

"So what am I thinking right now?" Nora said as she gave iarut a stare.

" _To summarize your thoughts would be to put a chaos into order, but mainly about Ren, a sloth made of pancakes and a certain individual whose legs you want to break._ " Iarut sighed. Nora gasped at this.

"Ren can we keep him? Please please please?" Nora said with sparkling puppy eyes.

"Wait so you know everything about me then?" Ruby asked shocked.

 _Every detail of your very being._ " Iarut said. Ruby then felt very uncomfortable, knowing that he also knew all her personal details then.

' _No I've to make sure that he's not lying._ ' she thought before asking. "What's my favorite food?"

 _"Chocolate chip cookies._ "

"My weapons name?"

 _"Crenscent Rose._ "

"My teacher back in which town, before I came to Beacon."

" _Your uncle Qrow Branwen in Signal._ "

"The names of my parents?"

 _"Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose._ "

"Whats the PIN number and the password of my scroll?"

' _Now she's pushing it._ ' Iarut thought. " _9153 and 'Where is my cookie jar?'_ " Iarut said. "All in one word."

"Whoa." Ruby said stunneds she got to change her PIN and password.

" _It's on Patch in the highest shelf in the kitchen, next to the fridge in the very corner._ " Iarut said, making Yang and Ruby look at him.

"How do you want to know about it?" Yang asked, sweating like hell. If Ruby would get her hands on that jar the effects would be equal to the destruction caused by an atlesian battlecruiser. Ruby gave her a look as Yang coughed. "I-I mean what are you saying? That isn't true, right?" she said nervously.

" _When I said where is my cookie jar, your mind snapped back to the very location you hid it. I simply looked into your mind._ " Iarut said.

"Great, now not even my thoughts are private anymore." Yang said.

' _Some thoughts of yours should be kept private._ ' Iarut thought as he saw the thoughts her perverted brain already had produced as he introduced himself or when Ruby hugged him. ' _Younglings these days._ ' Yang made a smug face as she tried to focuse more on this Kind of thoughts. Iarut already had withdrawn from her mindscape, but he could tell what she thought about by the grin on her face.

"Can I see your weapons?" Ruby said innocently as she gave him puppy dog eyes. Normally that wouldn't work on the tal'darim, but Iarut had already thought that this question would come. He then grabbed something behind his back and put it in front of him. It looked like a cruel designed black metal staff. In the first moment that was. Then 2 curved, crimson energy blades came out the Ends, revealing the true nature of the staff: a dual scythe. Iarut spun it around a few times, before holding it in front of him again.

" _Does this satisfy your curiosity?_ " Iarut asked. Ruby however was silent. In her eyes were Little stars and she stood perfectly still.

"Eh Rubes, you alright?" Yang asked concerned, because she didn't heared her sister breathing. Then it happened.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Ruby shouted as she was about to examine the weapon as Iarut lift her up again. "Let go, you're not fair." she pouted with puppy eyes.

" _Child, if you're not careful,_ " Iarut said as he swung the scythe once over the floor of the Office, leaving a burned mark in it. " _you might cut yourself in two._ " Iarut finished as he put down Ruby.

"I'm not a child you know! I'm 15 and I drink milk!" Ruby said as she approached Iarut carefully, who put the scythe in her outstreched Hand. Immediately she began to examine the entire weapon, shifted it from side to side, spun it around and unintentionally left even more burn marks in the floor, which made Glynda tremble in anger and annoyance as she knew that it would be rather expensive to repair these marks and even harder to bring it back together with her semblance.

"This is so cool. A laser scythe from space. Is today Christmas?" she said to herself.

" _Don't you already have Crenscent Rose?_ " Iarut asked. Ruby quickly handed the scythe back and backed away.

"O-of course I have. I simply thought that she might need one or two improvements." Ruby stuttered. "A weapon is after all an extension of one self." she said with confidence.

' _Oh really. And what exactly says Crensent Rose about you, except that you're trying to compensating your short size with it?_ ' Iarut thought. Then Jaune decided to ask something.

"Eh... excuse me?" he said. As Iarut looked at him he froze entirely. It was like he was talking to a creature of Grimm, only hundreds of times worse. "Well uh... what kind of semblance do you have?" he finally asked.

" _How's that important?_ " Iarut asked.

"Well I was just curious, because you shot all that lightning and these shadows..." his voice trailed of as Iarut just kept looking at him.

"What he means is that your abilities are quite impressive and would like to know hiw that comes to be?" Pyrrah said. For Iarut was already clear why she did this. Honestly her head had only space for two things: fighting and Jaune.

" _To put it simple, I don't have an aura and therefore no semblance. The abilities you saw are unique to my species and those, who wield the same power._ " Iarut answered.

"But all beings that have a soul have aura." Weiss interjected.

" _On this world perhaps, but you forget that I'm not from this planet and therefore cannot be compared with the local fauna._ " Iarut replied.

"So wouldn't that make you like the grimm soulless?" Weiss huffed, still a little iritated from earlier. Iarut didn't took that lightly. No protoss would do that and especially not a tal'darim. He activated his bane blade and pointed at Weiss' throat. Weiss froze in this instant and everyone in the room was shocked and scared, except Nora and Ruby, who looked at the weapon in awe as there were literally stars in their eyes.

" _Do not compare with these weaklings, miss Schnee. I've taken more lifes out of far lower reasons than an insult, so choose your words wisely next time._ " Iarut said, before deactivating the gauntlet again. The Tension after this was higher then ever before Ozpin tried to put the foot down.

"Iarut I gave you the advice to not threaten my students." he said in a stern tone.

" _And I'll give you again and everyone else the advice to not underestimate me nor my ability to kill my opponents. Or do you need to be reminded of the last time you had drawn a weapon against me?_ " Iarut said. The students looked wide eyed at their headmaster, who had flinched at the comment. Ozpin was said to be one of the best huntsmen that ever existed. To threaten him on this level meant a lot.

"In any case, now that your questions are answered I ask you to keep quite about this conversation." Ozpin said. Nora's face fell.

"Why?" she tried too protest.

" _Because if anyone else would know of my existence on Remnant the kingdoms would try anything in their power to get their Hands on me._ " Iarut said, before reigniting his scythe again. " _That means they can try._ " He chuckled darkly. Blake knew that Iarut was serious about that.

"Iarut..." Ozpin said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _I'll be off then._ " The protoss said as he walked towards the elevator and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"This was the weirdest and most uncomfortable talk I ever had." Yang said.

"That's not so hard given how blunt you can be." Weiss pointed out.

* * *

 _In Beacon's cellar_

Back in Amber's chamber the protoss had paid the fall maiden a visit once more. In the mindscape of both of them the protoss was able to tell her about events that happened outside of the prison she was in and show her through mental imagines, that were projected in her mind around them. However after Iarut had finished this little report he looked at Amber.

" _You once told me that you maidens are gifted with immensive powers. Tell me is there anything else of supernatural powers that you know about?_ " Iarut asked. Amber looked at him with a rather confused look.

"I... don't know. It's like I should know about this, but there is a hole in my memories." Amber replied. Iarut sighed.

" _Of course... what about the other maidens. Have you ever met them_?" The tal'darim asked.

"I didn't, but the organisation that protected us told me that they were secured. Well I believed myself as safe as well until..." Amber said. Iarut honestly wished that he had a mouth so he could sigh at this.

" _I see then. Do silver eyes somehow make you remember something?_ " He asked. The woman seemed to pounder about this until a smile crept over her face.

"Yes actually. It is vague, but it has something to do with our powers. Though I'm not sure about how or why." Amber said.

" _Very well._ " Iarut said as he was about to leave.

"Oh and Iarut?" Amber said. "Thanks for visiting me. It's quite lonely here and I can't do anything." She said.

" _Please don't tell me you are turning into a certain blonde human woman._ " Iarut said deadpanning.

"What do you mean?" the half maiden of autumn asked as Iarut teleported himself next to her before touching her forehead for a second, showing her the converstation from earlier. At that Amber's face lit up like a piece of metal when overheating. "N-No! It didn't mean like that!?" Amber said in embarrassement.

" _Interesting..._ " Iarut said as before leaving Amber alone.

"That damn alien. He did that on purpose." She said to herself.

Back in the real world Iarut walked away from Amber's chamber as he thought about a possible objective of their enemies. First came the attack on Amber, then several robberies by the White Fang and local criminals. It didn't fit together at first, but on second thought it made perfect sense. Amber's powers were not completely drained from her and she was still alive. But neither the White Fang nor some criminal 'mastermind' like Roman Torchwick could have any use for that. No those had other motives for their actions. There was third party in this opponent's ranks. One that remained hidden from the visible eye and acted in the shadows. One that had attacked Amber and stole her powers and was now going to get the rest of it.

But that wasn't the Thing that Iarut was actually concerned about. He would actually feel delighted to fight such a powerful Opponent, but he had to ask himself a simple question.

' _Was it possible that this war in the shadows is not against the four kingdoms, but actually against the Organisation that is supposed to keep the maidens save? If that was it there could be another quite interesting possibility. What if someone absorbs the souls of all 4 maidens?_ ' He thought. The power that Amber had described to him was alone very strong. It was even stronger that of even high templars of the daelamm, but if all four were combined? Iarut had already winessed many times when dark and high templars into archons, beings that resulted in the merge of two templars' souls, which were of enormous psionic strength, though being weak once their shields were broken down. They were basically pure psionic energy and their power was truly tremendous as they simply evaporated their opponents with mighty lightnings of energy. But what if now not 2, but 4 extraordinary ones of them would merge together? In that case the power of the resulting being would be enough to annihilate all life of an entire planet or perhaps even a solar system.

Iarut felt something in this moment that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was not fear or rage, but excitement. He was actually excited like a young terran child about fighting such a being. A dark chuckle escaped him as he had now 2 potential opponents in the future.

" _Fighting once again an entity with the power to destroy everything in their way? Sounds like a battle for generations to be told about. Too bad there won't be anyone to tell the story of it. Should it really come to this I'll be the one striking you down, half maiden. I wonder who will be the first to reach this maximum of their power. This mysterious attacker or you, Ruby Rose?_ " He said to himself as he disappeared from the cellar of Beacon Academy.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Blake's eyes snapped open as it was still pitch black in her team's dorm. She sat up as she could feel a familiar pressure being applied upon her mind as she looked outside to find a certain black armored protoss looking at her from the shadows of the pillars of the courtyard. It's presence merely visible as his red eyes shone like stars in the shadows. Blake could already tell what he wanted. Silently she looked around the dorm. Being a faunus was very Handy in such situations as her visual and acoustic sense were much sharper than those of a ordinary human. She could hear Yang snorring, though for that she didn't need her sensitive hearing, since it was about as loud as the motor of a motorcycle. She could hear Weiss murmur something in her sleep, but Blake wasn't paying attention to that.

With that she got up from her bed and got dressed in her combat gear. She checked a last time on her teammates as she looked at Ruby who was drooling on her pillow while muttering something about cookies. Blake sometimes envied her for being such an innocent child, not knowing really about the Horrors that awaited them outside of these halls. She then left the dorm and sneaked outside.

"I see you have made it." Iarut's voice rang through her head as the protoss still hid in the shadows, now completely invisible.

"Okay what do you want that you wake me up at this hour?" Blake asked narrowing her eyes. A wave of slightly irritated energy went inside her mind, making her wish to have chosen her tone a bit more carefully.

" _I have decided to make you my student. Now follow me. The atlesian fleet isn't making this very easy._ " Iarut's voice said as the two were walking into the Emerald Forest. After a while they arrived at a clearing where Iarut cancelled his camouflage. Before Blake could ask a question the protoss already answered it. " _I have secured this area before. No one from outside will winess what will happen here._ " Iarut said as he sat down with crossed legs. Well, mostly it were his zerg that liberated this part of the forest of the grimm and Ozpin's annoying cameras. " _Now sit down and listen carefully youngling._ " The tal'darim said. Blake hesitated at first but did as she was told. " _Among all races there are species with the ability to manipulate the world around them with nothing more, but the power of their own mind and emotions. These races have psionic sensibility or potential. We protoss are naturals in this field as we were created and manipulated to be this way by our creators. However we are not the only ones. Among normally not-psionic species rare individuals can emerge with such abilities. You, Blake Belladonna, are one of These beings. An irregular among the faunus. Gifted with the ability to manipulate the world with the power of your mind. To make it bend after your rules._ " Iarut said. Blake shook her head as she tried to make sense out of the situation before her.

"Psionic? Are you telling me I could use telekinesis like Professor Goodwitch?" She asked. Iarut gave her a flat look and somehow Blake saw disappointment in his eyes.

" _No youngling. More than that. Unlike your professor's semblance, psionic abilities are bound to your genetic code and are not related to aura and semblance. They are nothing supernatural. I don't know why you are such an individual and we will probably never find out. The fact remains that you have this power and you Need someone who can teach you to use it._ " The protoss said.

"Someone with more experience like you." Blake said, which Iarut replied with a nod.

" _Correct youngling. However telekinesis is only one of many abilities that have psionic origins._ " Iarut said as his left arm was engulfed by red lightning which cracked through the air. The protoss then flung his arm around pointing his arm at a nearby tree as the energy was released. The trunk of the tree was smashed through as wood was charred and simply blown into pieces. With a groan the tree fell over and landed with a loud thud on the ground. " _You can use it offensive and defensive. Even in other matters psionic abilities can be useful. The fact that I can read your mind and even communicate with you are also part of psionic abilities._ " Iarut said. Blake was now completely astonished and curious at this new power. However then Iarut stopped her train of thought as the protoss looked at her sternly and his voice was more serious. " _But beware. The usage of psionic abilities is not without risks and especially for People that just have managed to awaken their abilities. I'll not force you to train under me, but it might be a better tool to protect them than your weapon, if you can at least control your own power and aren't controlled by it._ " The protoss said.

Blake needed a moment to absorb all of this as she thought about it. Basically the protoss was right. If she really could have similiar powers to his own she should at least ask a natural like him if he could Train him. After the White Fang had changed into what it was today, Blake had learned to perfectly sort her mind and to keep it clear even in tight situations. On the other hand it would still be a bit weird to keep it secret from her teammates, especially now that they knew about the alien warrior. After a minute or so she looked at him.

"Fine I accept that offer, however," She pointed out. "I'll not keep that secret to my teammates." She said. Iarut and Blake glared at one another. Amber met crimson until Iarut spoke up.

" _I already had my doubts when Ozpin had suggested this whole revealing of myself, especially given a certain orangeheaded member of Team JNPR. I can always erase their memories and replace them with something else, though should it really occur that you or your friends say something about this..._ " The tal'darim ignited his bane blades and an aura of lightning surounded his body, illuminating the forest slightly in red light and scorching the ground beneath him. " _I will strike them down._ " He finished. Blake nodded firmly at this.

"So with what do we start then?" Blake asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

The woods creaked and cracked beneath it's feet as the primal zerg stalked through the darkness of the night. With it's massive body it now simply pushed trees and other plants out of the way while following the scent of another prey animal. It stalked as quite as possible through the forest as it found itself at the edge of a large settlement. The towers were high and made of metal and stone. The primal zerg snorted at this. He couldn't understand such a thing like buildings and constructs at all. Why would it? Instead of guns it had spines. Instead of walls armor and swords were unnecesarry when you had claws.

As it saw a human that had ventured to far from it's nest and too close to the forest it's tongue shot out and grabbed the startled creature. Before it could scream the primal had already bit down on it, breaking the spine and skull, before ripping the upper half of it off with it's jaws. With another bite the human was gone. Only blood and a abandonned rifle in the stained grass remained. The primal zerg thought about going inside of the nest, but as tempting as the thought was it was also foolish. It had no idea what to make of the blood stained white armor and helmet or the rifle so it simply ignored it.

It turned around and took it's leave, looking for prey elsewhere. Once it had travelled for an hour or so to the edge of the forest it sniffed the air again. A familiar scent entered it's nose as it snarled in disgust. It knew this scent. Crawling out of the forest it came face to face with a large wall of stone with a cave not far from the zerg.

"False pack..." It snarled as it eyed the cave and stalked towards it. At least it would find some essence in there, that actually would make it stronger. And so the primal zerg went into the darkness of the cave.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Remnant's moon_

Within the crater that the moon had due unknown circumstances the overlord had settled down and thedrone that had been travelling inside of it had morphed into a hatchery. The moon didn't possessed any dust though it did have minerals and vespin geysers. That's all that the zerg needed. Due having enough energy through dust crystals the drone had devoured before taking off the hatchery had produced enough drones to harvest the minerals and vespin gas through extractors. Quite interesting that the moon had these rescources and Remnant didn't. Now the hatchery had finished morphing into an hive and now the third phase begun. Immediately a few drones began to morph into spires as other drones went out to seek more minerals beneath the moon's surface. The colony was directed by an yet to be named queen, but thanks to it's psionic connection to Khaliz it was able to do as she was expected to.

It looked down on Remnant with it's arms crossed.

" _Soon I'll meet you as well my master._ " It said as she went back to the nest where roaches, hydralisks and zerglings gathered together to secure the colony. Spine and spore crawlers had rooted themselves into the moon's creep covered surface.

* * *

 _Omake_

Iarut and Ruby were driving in a helion as Yang in a futuristic white armor and black sunglasses stopped them.

„Halt!" she ordered as the two hooded persons oblieged and looked at her. "Yup that's the cookie jar we are looking for." Yang said pointing at the jar in Ruby's hands. Iarut however made a waving gesture with his hand.

" _This is not the cookie jar you are looking for._ " he said.

"This is not the cookie jar we are looking for." Yang replied in trance.

" _You can go now._ "

"You can go now."

" _Move on._ "

"Move on. Move on." Yang said as Iarut and Ruby drove further.

"Yay." Ruby said as she pulled out a cookie and bit down on it with a *Yum* sound.

Penny transition

Penny was sitting on a table what seemed to be a candel light dinner. (The camera didn't Show the one on the opposite side of the table.)

"I was created in a special labratory for Atlas most top secret weapons and I am programmed to analyze and study the behaviour of locals to fit in their culture." Penny said. There was a moment of silence. "I possess an artifical soul and aura in order to fight and blend in Society. Though my speaking pattern is still looked weirdly by the people around me. But I've made a lot of friends already." Again a pause as Penny reached out with her arm to touch something. "We could learn so much from one another. And you can listen so good." Penny cooed her opposite. The picture moves over and shows a pylon.

In the background Iarut looked dumbstruck at the events along with Team RWBY. Blake, Weiss and Yang looked wide eyed at this while Yang held her hands in front of Ruby, who was flaing around her arms and legs to break free.

"Let go Yang I want to see." Ruby said.

"That's something you shouldn't see Rubes. Trust me." Yang replied

Iarut meanwhile activated a collossus to burn this android to the ground.

 _Cinder transition_

Cinder stood on top of Beacon Tower while Ruby did her best to not fall down by clinging to the remnants of some gear.

"You are weak. You have so much potential, but so you have only wasted it." Cinder said as she stepped closer to her. Ruby tried to shoot at her with Cresent Rose, but Cinder planted a foot on top of her scythe gun, making it impossible for her to lift it. "I can make you stronger. Ally yourself with me and I'll bring forth your true potential." Cinder said.

"I'll never join you! Not now! Not ever!" Ruby shouted at Cinder.

"Ozpin never told you what happened to your mother." Cinder replied. Her amber colored eyes looking into her silver ones.

"He told me everything. He told me that you killed her."

"No, I AM your mother." Cinder said as Ruby's face adopted a look of shock and utter despair.

"No... You're lying..." Ruby mumbled.

"Look deep inside your feelings. You know that it is true."

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed in despair.

"Join me Ruby. Together we can rule over Remnant as mother and daughter." Cinder said extending her hand towards Ruby. Ruby however had other plans and let go of her scythe, causing her to fall backwards towards the ground. Cinder rolled her eyes at this and made a gesture with her hand. Immediately Ruby came hovering over the ground as she flayed her arms around trying to break free.

"Let go!" Ruby shouted.

"Now now come back here." Cinder said as she placed Ruby back on top of the tower.

"But I don't want join you." Ruby stated adamant.

"Ruby Rose." Cinder said with a lot more authority in her voice. "You either come with me or you won't get any cookies for the next month." She said putting her hands on her hips. Ruby froze completely at this.

"But mom..." Ruby whined.

"No buts young lady." Cinder said pinching Ruby's cheek.

"Uwaaahh thwaat hwwurts. It hwwwuuuurts." Ruby whined as she tried to break free. "Owww rwwright I wwill jwoin ywou. I wwwilll jwoins ywou." Cinder then let go of Ruby, whose cheek was now red from the pinching, as she looked at Cinder with puppy eyes.

"Now let's find your sister. She is in some serious trouble." She said.

"What did Yang do?" Ruby asked confused.

"From the way she dresses to the kind of her late night activities, lots of things." Cinder replied. Ruby winced in a phatom pain for what her mom might have in store for her sister.

 _Iarut transistion_

Through a lush green forest moved an army of androids, however unlike the atlesian androids these seemed to be completely made out of tin. Then something russeled in the forest and the androids took aim. Out of the bushes jumped a deer that fled in panic. The androids lowered their guns again as the situation seemed to be clear.

But then a group of zealots and adepts erupted from the vegetation. One zealot was wearing a coach uniform and blew a whistle. (How they do that in Starcrafts remains a mystery to me.)

" _Blades of justice!_ " " _None shall stand!_ " _"Aru nal'adan!"_ The zealots shouted as they basically tackled the androids down to the ground, while wearing football helmets. With their psionic blades and phase cannons they tore the tin soldiers apart where they stood. Bolts of dust were fired at the protoss, but the zealots lived up to their names. Without fear, they charged into their enemies as their shields took the blows.

"En taro Adun." Rang through the air as suddenly the cannon fire of immortal reinforcements blasted the now thinned out droid army into debris. Meanwhile one of zealots was accidentally blasted into the sky in a comical manner by the incoming fire of the immortals as it flew towards a battlecruiser.

"Honor guide me!" The zealot said as he fell closer and closer towards the cockpit of the ship, yelling. Then he flew right through the window of an atlesian battlecruiser and remained lying on the ground for a moment. The pilots were a little stunned, before the protoss jumped on his feet again and began to yell in fury as he ignited it's psionic blades.

The airship crashed into the forest below not long after this.

In the sky a few kilometers away a fleet of atlesian battleships hovered in the air. Again it looked like the ship had been made out of tin. Everything was calm as the storm hit them. A storm in form of carriers that released smaller interceptors, that swarmed the bigger ships like a swarm of angry bees. The fighters that were sent out by the atlesian ships only managed to move a few dozen meters before the interceptors blew the fighters up as well. Then a smaller void ray came in as it charged up it's beam. At first the atlesian battleships seemed to laugh at the small ship, but it was short lifed as a massive blue beam simply blew the ships away. A swarm of phoenixes and scouts zoomed past the void ray.

"I soar to victory!" The pilots said as they circled around the bigger air ships and fired their cannons. One of them was flying quite low as it activated the aid for it's Torpedos, but was hit by a cannon, Rendering it's aid useless.

"Believe in the force." A faint voice rang through the pilot's head as he turned around and saw a certain brown cloaked old man on the back seat. After kicking the human out the scout fired the torpedos and flew away from the atlesian ship alongside the others. The torpedos flew into a vent and landed within the large battleship's reactor were they didn't detonated at first. A crewmember found them and poked the strange weapon causing it to explode. The battleship exploded in a giant explosion.

At last the last city of men, Atlas was cornered as an army of golden and blue protoss simply warped right into the city and started to cause havoc. A huntsman then shot a collossus, which turned it's 'head' to it with it's 'eye' narrowed, before unleashing it's weapons. The people's only hope then was burned into crisp as the heat lance simply evaporated the foolish huntsman. Another one, who managed to out run an immortal was about to break through the shield as it was lifted up by a phoenix. The huntsman only heard the clicking of the ship's guns as they were not able to fire while using the phase beam. The human laughed, but only until he heard the unlocking of guns of a dozen other phoenixes around him, before he exploded.

After seeing this and the death of the huntsman that was burned alive, the people went into a cartoonish panic, screaming, flaing their arms around and running around. The humans ran in one general direction as suddenly a group of stalkers warped in front of them.

" _For the recko- wha?_ " They were cut of at the mass of people simply run them over, washing over them like a tsunami. " _Fall back to the shadows!_ " One of the stalkers called out.

Then the entire force of protoss was warped away and the situation calmed down.

However above the city in the orbit of Remnant a mother ship and an entire fleet of carriers and void rays charged up their strongest attack. All protoss, who watched down the planet in that moment put on sunglasses before one of them pushed a big red button on the bridge. Dozens of blueish laser beams were released from the vessels, it would have blinded one to look directly into this attack. The hailstorm of shots rained down Atlas. All that remained after the fire had died down was a multiple kilometers wide crater in the planet's crust, that also had created a new sea gulf at the south coast of Solitas.

„ _And that's how you would lose._ " Iarut said to Weiss as his havoc deactivated it's holo projector. Weiss' eyebrow twitched dangerously at this and she turned away from the protoss. The other members of Team RWBY looked shocked as well as they all had just lost their game of Conquering Remnant.

„Like that would ever happen." she said. Blake wanted to say something, but Iarut was faster.

„ _Havoc, show her how the fight would end when they would face the swarm._ " Iarut said. The image of the devastating loss of the 4 kingdoms and the Grimm haunted Weiss the entire night, while Team RBY was sleeping like it had been nothing.

In that moment she felt how something crawled up her blanket as she covered her face with it. After a while she peered through it only to see a zergling looking at her, panting like a dog, while tilting it's head. Weiss fell unconscious at this while the zerg simply started licking her face.

* * *

 **And that is it for now folks. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit.**

 **I really didn't want to wait almost an entire year I swear. Life just got more difficult and** **complicated than it had been before. I apologize deeply for this. I have the bad habit to work immediately on the next chapter of a story after releasing the last one and then leave it on this website for who-knows-how-long, only to return working on it after a month or two. It's simply how it is. I cannot be creative by force. That's why I apologize for this rather pushy chapter.**

 **I know I shouldn't really force the story to go forward, but I'm kind of running out of ideas, despite the plot is more or less thought through. That's why I could need some help. So put your suggestions and ideas of what you would like to have in the next chapter.**

 **So until next time. Don Orbit over and out.**


End file.
